Jedah's Damnation
by Ladydoma
Summary: A Doma family affair turns into a war, Jedah must do anything to protect his people. Even exile his sister, but someone comes into his life that leaves him torn between love and sacrifice for his people. Not good at summaries. Just read please.
1. Chapter 1

Jedah's Damnation

By ladydoma

Disclaimer: I don't own Darkstalker characters or Sabbath, or other characters created by The RPG Dark Fighter Jedah Chapters I just thought that they were cool. That's all for now….I guess. I would however like feed back on this. Pretty please.

Chapter one: The Start of Sibling Rivalry.

It had all began with but a mere family affair, the death of the demon lord, Simon Doma came before the heir of his throne was decided. It was between the eldest and youngest of two. One being female the other was male. Only one would reign as ruler over the demon lands.

One dark and stormy night a massive uproar between nobles, three most loyal servants, and the two seed of Doma, Jedah and his sister Kalabrax had taken place from within the courtroom of Doma. This uproar had grown intense and harsh, and the arguments went on for hours most arguments went on about nearly nothingness.

For hours it remained the same, mindless chatters and uproar until finally one stood and slammed his staff loudly upon the stone floor and he spoke loudly." Enough!" His voice boomed, immediately all fell silent. After moments of this silence, the one who had spoken up and quieted the nobles opened his mouth to speak again in a loud echoing voice." We are here not to argue about the wars upon Vanity Paradise. But to decide with care who of the seed of Doma is fit for the throne." The young wizard paused when the eldest of the two quickly stood from her throne an impatient look in her face.

"There is no choice to be made! As eldest I am obligated to the rule of Doma!" She started her voice rose high.

A group of nobles nodded in agreement, while others whispered amongst each other in disagreement. There seemed to be a great number of doubts about her. She was the older of the two. Her hair was long and black with white streaks, her eyes blood red, curled ram horns on the side of her head, her skin was a green, and she dressed in long black gowns.

One noble, who disagreed with Kalabrax succeeding the throne, stood and spoke," The law states that a male heir must take rule."

"Stand down!" Another noble demanded. " Kalabrax is the older and more powerful, nor was she born of that whore the Arch Angel Rachael like her brother!"

The young pale wizard held his staff tightly, his yellow eyes glancing down at his black robes, his white hair hung at his shoulders. His eyes moved from the floor to the court, he spoke up once again getting their attention." True, Kalabrax is older, wiser she is not, more powerful she is no more. Ever since she was young all she craved was the blood of the innocent. There for her actions have told me she had not the intellect of a ruler. With all do respect lady Kalabrax. Her absentminded tactics to take over all tell me different." He paused and turned his attention to the younger of the two. Jedah.

Jedah Doma, the only one who sat quietly and watched and listened. The sibling with sky blue skin and blood red eyes sat there. His long blonde hair hung down at his back, the light of the candle reflected onto the one little silver loop earring he wore on his point elf like ear. He dressed in a white cotton shirt and black breeches, black riding boots, over his shirt he wore a long tight black leather trench coat. Gingerly the younger one arched his long crimson nails over one another his ears only open.

Before the wizard could speak, Kalabrax's voice rang out." You Sabbath have no choice but to take the side of my quarter breed brother, who may I remind you all is but a quarter demon! His mother was a heaven sent, the Arch Angel of Neutrality. His name itself means beloved of God!" There was silence after.

" So I crave blood, to create bloodshed upon those who side with Queen Mab, a resident of Vanity Paradise." She shouted.

Upon hearing this, the calmer, wiser of the two arose from the throne and finally spoke his words." When our father died he had a will. He spoke of it within the spiritual realm," He began." The rightful heir is me."

Kalabrax glared," And what proof have you to offer?!"

A male voice spoke up," I!" All eyes towards the doors where a hooded figure stood.

" What scum dares to enter the court of Doma?!" Screamed Kalabrax. The figure smiled and lowered his hood and revealed himself, all immediately knew this one. Lucifer. And there were whispers and some confusion around the room Kalabrax herself seemed surprised too stricken to speak.

Moments passed as Lucifer slowly approached the thrones, his dark eyes upon Jedah he spoke," The very proof that you seek, Kalabrax lies within me and me alone. " He paused upon reaching Jedah. He stared into the snake like eyes of Jedah as he reached over and gently brushed over some of Jedah's long blonde hair. "Turn around, Jedah." He ordered, Jedah did not question and turned. Lucifer spoke," As I recall Simon Doma proclaimed to me that Jedah should indeed take his place. " Began the one who created the demon world.

Lucifer's long claw gently explored the back of Jedah's neck" Sabbath." He began turning to look at the young wizard demon. " It was once prophesized that the one bearing the mark of the six hundred sixty-six shall inherit all, including : The Anti-Christ." He mused.

Sabbath as he was called stood beside Lucifer, exchanging glances with Kalabrax, who only remained silent. The wizard's eyes glanced over, in the look of a birth mark, appearing though as a branding were but three figures connected: 666." Tis the truth." Sabbath said out loud.

Abruptly upon hearing this, Kalabrax stormed over to Jedah and beheld the birth mark upon Jedah's neck. " It can't be! He bares the mark of the Anti-Christ!" She called out in disbelief.

Quickly Jedah turned around to face Kalabrax as she drew her sword in anger. As the sword came towards Jedah, his blue hand grabbed the blade in midair and squeezed.

There was nothing but silence between the siblings. They only glared at each other" You don not deserve the throne!" Kalabrax hissed lowly. Immediately Jedah yanked the sword down while Kalabrax held it by the handle." You are quarter angel, demon, vampire, and incubi you will never be respected ! " She snapped.

Jedah merely remained calm and responded," For a ruler to be great they must know how to love, to know what it is to feel. The love of a ruler to his people is far greater then the amount of blood you can shed. I am fit for the job because my mother gave me that love by her death, by her sacrifice."

For a second, Kalabrax glared then she inched back, her panic building up. " But….what will become….of me?" She asked softly.

" A part of the demon county Rune, shall be yours. A castle will be erected for your use. I will give you an army, it will be a small army. But none the less an army. If you do not accept my generosity then you will be left with not even a name." Jedah stated.

Kalabrax stared at Jedah then spoke," I want more, there will be blood shed, and I will need to defend my people." She said.

Jedah was reluctant at first, for a moment he looked as if he would give in and grant her a bigger army. But after exchanging glancing with Lucifer he gave his final answer," Take the offer I give or be left with nothing.." That was the answer he was sticking with, his focus now was the black blood of his dripping from his sliced palm. But that could be dealt with later.

Kalabrax glared once more " Your first mistake Jedah has been that you deny me." She hissed beginning to turn, she looked out upon the nobles," All of those who cherish immortality and greatness join me." She offered to the lords of the court. Another uproar poured like rain from the nobles. This time those who would be with Kalabrax and those against her.

" Be warn, Jedah." Lucifer began whispering into Jedah's ear" If she is not given limits to her power and immortality then all life within the realms will be un made."

Jedah looked over at Lucifer, nodding slightly. " Please then tell me what can I do to channel her power."

Lucifer shook his head, " I've little time left here to say. I must go back to the Abyss and rule. But my knowledge will be passed onto you with my powers." He whispered touching two fingers to Jedah's forehead. Prophecies and flashbacks flashed through Jedah's mind Tightly Jedah clenched his red eyes shut while Lucifer's knowledge passed through the dark angel's mind.

And abruptly Jedah's eyes snapped open everything before Lucifer touched Jedah's forehead was the same, but Lucifer was gone. Dizzily Jedah glanced over at Kalabrax in place of a black gown, Kalabrax was dressed in blood red armor, blood itself smeared all over her hands. Around Kalabrax were the nobles…..but they were without their skin. The image shimmered away and what Jedah saw was all back to normal. But the images he had seen would not let go of his mind. Even the hours which passed after Kalabrax left with her followers behind her.


	2. The black Crystal

To the reviewer: Yes this was way before he went insane, Lucifer used to be good friends with Jedah's father. And this all from the mind of a Jedah lover so bear with me here people.

Chapter Two: The Black Crystal.

By morning Jedah believed what he had seen was all but a dream, but as he dressed, something painful pressed into his mind. He writhed slightly, within him mind he could see a woman, giving birth to a child with a mark upon her arm, the mark of Kalabrax's very destruction.

He opened his eyes and knew this was all too real, the future of Kalabrax 's survival rested within a child. Jedah finished buttoning up his long black trench coat like suit and looked towards his window. As he remembered that the previous day he figured out a way to channel Kalabrax's powers and even her life force. Thus he ordered an item to be created.

Jedah blinked once and thought longer, then that blink turned into Jedah pacing around for a moment in deep thought, then realized there was to be a child born, not by Kalabrax no Makain born, but a child of Vanity Paradise the very place his father had declared a brutal war with.

So without thinking more, he turned about on the heal of his ankle high boot and fled his room, walking swiftly down the hallways, ignoring all the guards bowing to and greeting him.

The blue skinned demon paused in front of a door, and without hesitation Jedah's fist pounded upon the wooden door." Sabbath!" He called out loud in a firm voice. " Get your fucking ass up!" Jedah shouted, repeating with his fists pounding hard up the door. Which was labeled in gold lettering: _Chef Adviser._ And when there was no response from that chef adviser's room, Jedah reached for the knob, but at the same time the door opened quickly from the other side of the door. Sabbath stood now face to face with Jedah.

Impatiently Jedah asked," Why were you still asleep! Remember when I'm awake you're awake." Jedah reminded him of his duties to his lord.

Sabbath nodded," Forgive me Lord Jedah, I did spend half the night making sure the black crystal was created." He explained.

Jedah opened his mouth to speak but then he had recalled ordering these events in which Sabbath spoke."…..oh yeah, sorry well then I would assume that the black crystal has been completed. " He mused.

" Ahh….yea my Lord forgive me might I ask why…."

" No." Jedah said quickly After immediately cutting off Sabbath's words, looking at him carefully for a mere moment. It was then he noticed the Wizard's blood shot eyes. " You drunk little lying fuck." He began, and had to pause as Sabbath threw his head and upper torso to the side, violently throwing up everything he had ate and drank.

Jedah rolled his head," Get back to bed shit rummy." He said as he used but half the force of one hand to shove Sabbath back in his room and pulled close the door. Without giving another thought, Jedah continued to the throne room which was for once calm and quiet. Jedah lightly smiled and sat upon his throne in deep thought. Abruptly something pressured into his mind. Jedah writhed slightly. In his mind there was a field of grass blowing and a woman standing there, with long blowing blonde hair and a beautiful face. One more flash and Jedah saw her smile and whisper his name.

And it was all over, Jedah opened his eyes and leaned forward and stared into the darkness of the throne room. His mind in deep concentration, which resulted in him dozing off for a slight time and from a distance he appeared to be awake just staring into nothingness.

Unaware of the actions taking place, Jedah continued to nap soundlessly. As he slept a figure crept slowly towards him in dream and in reality, was it friend of foe? Who was this intruder? One in his dream approached him with a long white cloak and hood over it's face.

But the one in reality seemed different, this Jedah realized as he opened his eyes slowly to see a blurry figure, Jedah reached for a dagger cased at his thigh in which he carried on his person always," Reveal yourself," Jedah demanded, upon holding the dagger against the unfamiliar craftsman's neck.

" Forgive the intrusion my lord but I have completed the Black Crystal." The intruder who was the craftsman said shakily.

Jedah nodded and slowly removed the dagger," Thank you, you have it with you I would assume." He mused.

The craftsman nodded and lifted a small black box to Jedah. With little or no hesitation Jedah opened it and within was a black shimmering crystal around the sides were little demonic inscriptions carved into it." Will it be going to the chosen one my lord?" The craftsman asked.

Jedah looked at the craftsman," Yes of course, the chosen one will obtain it." Jedah answered, turning his attention back towards the crystal, he fully understood, that the child has to exist first. That this would be the most difficult part of Jedah's plan. Unless this baby already existed, yet to be birth into life.

Abruptly something more flashed through Jedah's mind, he could see Kalabrax taking pregnant women into her dungeons, and he saw one woman who he knew at once to carry the one. A puppet, a woman of the opposing realm, Esparonza Ardendi.


	3. The Child Born of the Prophecy

Chapter Three: The Child Born of the Prophecy

The evening of his first full day of ruling Jedah sat in his massive bed chamber, which was nothing out of the ordinary just his normal room, which Jedah had always slept in. The bed was large and king sized, blanketed with black silk sheets and a black velvet comforter, upon the wall by his bed hung ' Black Death' his large scythe, a desk rested beside his window with ink paper, and quill pens, not far from the window was a balcony. There was full body mirror beside Jedah's closet a bit away from that was a bookshelf, with a collection of spell books, one shelf had small potion bottles and his two silver sharp buzz saws, which he uses in combat.

The buzz saws and the scythe matched his wings, which were odd for a demon, a demon whose wings were pure metal and razor sharp. No one not even Jedah knew how or why he was born with metal as wings, specially because his mother had feathers as her wings and his father had bat like wings.

Jedah glanced down at his palm the mark Kalabrax's sword had cause, the wound seemed to be healing nicely, this Jedah thought as he began to rewrap the wound in white bandage slowly. Upon finishing Jedah stood from his bed, the black trench coat like suit he wore was unbuttoned in the front and his hairless cyan chest was exposed. As he walked towards the balcony his long blonde hair bounced gently with his movements.

As he opened the doors to the balcony and he stepped onto the stone platform, he leaned upon the railing and stared down upon the castle courtyard, at demons coming and going, their feet stepping on little black cobble stones, pulling behind them their horses. The more Jedah thought about it, the more he was annoyed, for a ruler to be great they say one must marry. Now that was a laughable idea to Jedah, he had never once considered a romance in his lifetime. He smirked slightly at the thought of all the hell Moloch Berial Aensland went through to get married and have a child.

No, Jedah was different he would rather remain single, sex was nothing to him he would be perfectly happy remaining a virgin. But he remembered then that incubus was in his blood for him to keep him power and energy in balance he would have to fornicate with another. He was torn between this now, he wanted not to bother himself with women, he needed to focus on his people and his people alone. Which was why now he was taking care of Kalabrax rather then later.

Love was over rated in the demon world demons mate for life, one woman, unless you are a ruler. It's expected to at least obtain different number of wives for breeding purposes to try to have a male heir. Lucky for Jedah's father his second marriage the child born was a male. But maybe a few time of making love with a woman would not hurt.

He just shook it off and turned however a new thought came to mind, his visions of a woman. The blonde lovely young woman in the field his saw in his mind. She was not his mother, he knew that from the paintings in the castle in which he had seen, so who was she? What was her significance? Only time could tell he realized. Part of him hoped she was real, because of her kind eyes, her beauty even her voice wwas that of a dove. Again if Jedah let it only time would tell……

Six weeks later……

Six weeks had gone by until the day came when Jedah rode his army into the Rune Villages only to roughly yank back the reins to his great pitch black unicorn, his blood red eyes widened at the horrid sight. Of one village in ashes and little burning flames, after Jedah were his soldier including Sabbath, who too pulled his horse to a stop. Down the meadow valley smoke rose in the sky , Jedah closed his eyes slowly, his vision told him that Kalabrax shouted orders to torch the village, kill every man, woman, and child. Jedah opened his eyes and thought for a moment, "Seek out survivors!" He ordered. He slammed his heals into his black unicorn's ribcage and rode passed his men and into the direction of Kalabrax's castle.

It had been hours, but Jedah now sat atop of his Unicorn , Rajjak , and stared up at the tall dark castle. Even from where he sat outside he could hear the sounds of screaming women, immediately Jedah pushed up his black large hood over his face, his black cloak covering his entire body, gently his eyes glanced down at the rolled up note in his pocket, with the black crystal around a black chain attached to the note.

This was it, Jedah took a deep breath and dismounted, heading into the castle, surprisingly there were not many guards nor soldiers, Kalabrax was not there at the moment, but Jedah sensed she was not far.

Elsewhere in the dungeons the cool breeze from the wind blowing into the bars brought some relief to the extremely exhausted, hot and sweaty puppet woman, Esparonza, as she had just given birth to her baby. Other women watched through their cells curious if this child would be the one Kalabrax was looking for. If their babies would be spared because of this one baby girl. If not then others would die, and Kalabrax would continue her blood shed because the word of the prophecy got to her. The only way to tell if the baby was the one, it would bear a mark of three tiny curves on it's right arm.

Because of this prophecy Kalabrax raided countless villages and took women who were expecting as her prisoner, but all come to an end as the mid wife lifted the baby of Esparonza," This is the one." The midwife proclaimed. " Inform her mistress, Kalabrax. "

As the midwife left the cell and the baby to the mother Jedah carefully watched from under his hood. He took a step to Esparonza. Who was weak and held her sleeping baby tightly wrapped up in a blanket, she cried for her doomed baby. She looked up at the only one left for her babies salvation," Please, please help her….they're going to kill her. You are the only one here who can save her." She begged, Jedah only stared down at her .

He approached her and knelt down to her, lowering his hood and staring at Esparonza, he spoke," Your baby will not die here." He muttered caressing the puppet woman's face with his slender claw," I will take her to her father, for I know who you are. " Upon finishing he accepted the baby that was handed to him and tucked his cloak around the baby to hide her as he stepped from the cell. Moving against the wall to stay hidden in the shadows as Kalabrax walked down to the halls " Where is she?!" Kalabrax demanded to know as she stormed into the cell.

Esparonza glared at Kalabrax and shouted," You will not stop the prophecy!"

" This child will not control my destiny!" Kalabrax called back at her as she yanked a bundle of blankets from the mother's arms. There was no child there," Where's the baby?" She hissed.

" The blue skinned one." Called one woman from the cell opposite of this one." He took the child."

Esparonza hung her head, and when she looked up again she cried out," Your reign of terror is at it's end! She will come back and she will finish you! You hear me demon, I said she will finish you!"

" Kill her. Kill them all." Kalabrax commanded before leaving.

Out side Jedah tried to ride out with the baby hidden in his cloak as he sat upon Rajjik rain poured hard upon the ground, the unicorn's hooves left large prints in the mud.

Jedah glanced down briefly at the baby, whose blue eyes were open and stared up at him unafraid of his red eyes, Jedah smiled lightly and whispered." Fear not little one, you'll be within the protection of your father and his realm of light soon." Upon completing his statement, Kalabrax's voice boom from behind him," God dammit." He muttered.

Kalabrax stood before Jedah, staring up at him," You are not the father of that child, Jedah." Kalabrax said.

" No, I am not. But you are not her parent either." He responded back to her.

Ignored Kalabrax screamed," You have no right to be here! This castle is….."

" About to be stripped from you. " He cut her off " How dare you tell me what rights I have and don't have. While you are the one marching your men into my villages and slaughtering my people!"

" Silence Jedah! You shall not strip anything from me!" She exclaimed.

Jedah glanced over and smirked " I shall do as I please. Remember I am the heir of Doma." Was all he said before a net shot out and trapped Kalabrax as a group of Jedah's soldiers and Sabbath rode into the castle courtyard, Jedah looked over at Sabbath " Take her." He ordered gesturing to Kalabrax." Then have the women in the dungeons freed." He ordered riding off.

" Take her prisoner!" Sabbath shouted, then rode to follow Jedah.

" Lord Jedah!" Sabbath began his horse rding in unison with Jedah's " What is…." He paused once Jedah held up the baby close to him the baby girl's face was relaxed.

" The one Sabbath." Began Jedah." She will bring about the destruction of my sister. When the time comes where Kalabrax's power rises beyond mine."

" What will you do with her?" Sabbath asked.

" I will have you return her to her father, Leonardo Ardendi"

" To Vanity Paradise? But lord Jedah that realm is opposing this…."

" True, but she needs her biological father. I can not be the one to raise her. Leave her with her father and give him this note and the crystal. " He ordered gingerly passing the baby to Sabbath with the note and black crystal necklace.


	4. The Doma War has Begun

Chapter Four: The Dom a War has Begun.

By sunset Jedah pushed open the castle doors, walking quickly over towards his throne, pulling down his hood to his cloak. Behind him, his men dragged Kalabrax and forced her to her knees, as Jedah took his place upon his throne.

" Kalabrax, you knee bound in shackles before me for your betrayal to my people," Jedah started.

" My life Jedah depends on that artifact!" Kalabrax shouted.

" You murdered countless of innocents, Kalabrax!" Jedah yelled.

" I only intended on ridding of the realm of that one child, Jedah! Then my bloodshed would have ended. All I needed to do was kill her!" She screamed.

" You misunderstood the prophecy, the Black Crystal is not your death But the your balance in power. " Jedah explained.

Kalabrax glared " Are you through?" She asked curtly.

Insulted by her, Jedah waved his hand and before Kalabrax levitated in mid air a holographic replica of the crystal. " Observe, your true fate, Kalabrax. I was willing to spare you, but now your life is in the hands of a child. " His voice boomed." I exile you, Kalabrax, to the realm of Atlantis. There I leave you with a throne ,s hared by two others. And if you dare to enter Makai again, death will be your consequence. Do not take advantage of what I have left you. Kalabrax of Atlantis."

" You can not do that!" Hissed Kalabrax," For now with my sword I banish your soul to the abyss! To fight for eternity against Lucifer for the throne of the Abyss!" Upon finishing, Kalabrax hurled a fireball towards Jedah. Quickly Jedah leapt from his throne and landed upon the stone floor with his feet.

Immedaitely the guards drew their swords. Jedah's voice rang out," No! Leave her to me." Jedah commanded reaching for his back a rod began to form in his hand, that rod became his scythe. The guards unchained her as Jedah beckoned her to attack.

Kalabrax drew her sword and darted towards Jedah , her sword striking the middle of his scythe violently. She then leapt up and kicked Jedah back, slicing his arm roughly. In reply Jedah shoved her back and slashed her across the face with his long sharp crimson nail, upon doing this, he slammed the end of his scythe roughly into her ribcage. Then took a swipe at her with the blade of his scythe.

Kalabrax ducked then tripped Jedah to the floor, Jedah brought her down with him, flipping her over his head, then tossed her into the wall. Before Kalabrax could stand, Jedah dispelled his scythe and his metal wings appeared. He took to the air and tossed one of his buzz saw towards her. Kalabrax cried out as the saw buzzed it's way into her side.

The older of the two siblings gripped her bleeding side, rolling over on the floor weakly as Jedah landed on the ground again. His wings gently folding up and slipping gingerly underneath the skin on Jedah's back.

" I….." Kalabrax struggled to speak," …..surrender." She coughed blood as she sat up.

Jedah smirked," If you surrender then you will leave Makai now and never return, Kalabrax." He commanded.

Kalabrax did not reply, as she weakly stood " I will take my revenge, brother." She said before fleeing the castle," The Doma family war is not over," Her mind whispered and so Kalabrax fled the realm known as Makai. Waiting , plotting her revenge upon her brother and the one who can destroy her.


	5. Screwed over By a Married Woman

Note: This is going to be a romance fic so Hope no one is mad about that. I'm just sick of seeing Jedah fics where he is bad guy and no wife, no lover nothing. So I wrote this is give my blue demon hunk a break.

Chapter Five: Screwed over By a married woman

20 years later…..

Sabbath lifted an eyebrow and pressed his ear against the door to Jedah's chambers, inside he could hear the moans of a male and female. When the moans eased, Sabbath backed up and waited for his lord to leave the room.

Within the sheets of Doma, Jedah sighed and leaned his head back against his pillow and brought a dark haired demoness to lay upon his bare chest. As their heavy breathing subsided, Jedah's nails gingerly caressed the red skinned demon woman's back," How was that?" He asked her.

" Mmm….amazing." She responded, then rolled over to get out of the bed.

" You're not staying." Jedah mused.

" Well….it's not that I don't want to stay it's just that my husband will be coming home soon and I'll need to be ready for him." She explained beginning to get dressed.

Upon hearing this, Jedah sat up and lifted one of his slender eyebrows," You're married?"

" Yeah. Did you really think that I wasn't?" She asked curtly and unfolded her devil wings and stood upon the balcony, without another word she glided off. Leaving Jedah perplexed. He never intended on messing around with a married female, but he barely knew her. The only reason why he even went to bed with her was to feed the side of him that was incubus.

Jedah merely sighed and slid out from the sheets and slipped on his black breeches, before wondering over to his desk chair to get his black trench coat like suit with the white collar he paused, and opened his mouth to speak outloud," Just open the door Sabbath I know you've been standing there."

The wizard cleared his throat and slowly opened the door. " And how was your companion my Lord?" He asked in a some what uncomfortable sounding tone.

" She was married," Was all Jedah said as he slipped his trench around his arms and shoulders.

" Tis a shame she wasn't the young lady you've seen in your visions. The young lady in which you dream of."

Jedah looked up as he curled his fingers around a goblet of blood," Every time I dream of her, Sabbath I feel nothing less from alive. "

Sabbath nodded," Every move that she makes holds your eyes I would assume." He mused.

Jedah nodded and sipped the blood, thinking for a moment," Sabbath when I first dreamt of her, I let that little place inside of me take control. That place within me that I never thought could take control."

" Are you saying you have fallen in love with a woman who may not even exist?" Sabbath asked with a slight chuckle.

Jedah smiled lightly and gently set down the goblet," The word love Sabbath is misused. I can not love a woman when I love my people."

" On the contary my lord, you forget what you are, you are a ruler, any woman would die to become your queen."

" Why must you insist on speaking to me of something that is not an option. I never intended on sharing my throne with a life partner." Jedah said.

" What of your dream love? If she was real would you love her and take her as your queen? "

" Alright if this is hypothetically, then yes." Jedah said with a chuckle. Sabbath adding one of his own, it was then Jedah cleared his throat." Now then, what is on the addenda today? "

" Lord Aensland wanted you to attend his Spring Ball this night."

Jedah nodded," Thank you, though I'd rather not go…I however do not wish to insult Lord Aensland. " Jedah said in disdain. Balls and romance and sex and all that were really not his thing. The balls Aensland held were all either turned into orgies or coupled hooked up for at least one night.

" Maybe you should go see the gossip witch, Eassy. Perhaps she can tell you if it would benefit you to go." Sabbath mused.

All Jedah did was nod in agreement. And went over to his cloak and swept it on and lowered the hood over his face. He said nothing to anyone as he went into the Castle Stables. " Rajjik." He muttered stroking the jet black fur upon the black unicorn. Mounting him, Jedah clicked his heals gently against Rajjik and rode from the stables and from the castle, to make his way into the forests near the valley where his mother once stepped her foot upon, that was long ago, when the angel breathed the beauty into the realm.

The dark green paths were quiet, peaceful to the youngest lord. Jedah smiled lightly as the wind blew against him gently, there was also the sound of woodpeckers knocking their beaks against the trees and the chirping of woodland birds as their flew above Jedah and his great black beast.


	6. The Attmepted Assassination

Chapter Six: The Attempted Assassination

The Witch who covered her face with a dark veil simply sat down across from Jedah at her table, no words except for greetings had been spoken. Eassy as she was known took Jedah by the hand and turned it over where the back of his slender hand rested upon the table, her scaly fingertips running softly against his palm.

" Your visions of the girl remain." She mused.

" For the passed two weeks, yes." Jedah answered.

" Have you tried to seek her out?"

" No. I would rather not pin my hopes on one that may not even exist." Jedah answered.

Eassy nodded. " Then why are you here?"

"Advice. I wanted you too look and see if it would benefit me to attend Moloch's ball tonight."

As the witch traced her nail along Jedah's palm she had a smile upon her face," Perhaps attending the ball would do you some good, but you may find peace fist within the fields of daisies and roses within the incubi and succubi lands. "

Jedah had a lifted eyebrow but soon smiled gently." Roses and Daisies are not my thing." He said.

Eassy said nothing as she stood, shaking her head she turned around to face Jedah again," Tis not the delicate flowers that you'll find, Jedah." With that she walked about the table and passed Jedah leaving him there to ponder.

It took several moments, but Jedah found it in him to stand up and go ahead and leave, it was very apparent that Eassy was done talking. Outside the little hut like home, Rajjik just seemed to be grazing on some spring grass. Jedah reached over and stroked the black unicorn's fur," I guess we've a ball to attend tonight." He muttered as he mounted and pulled up his hood.

As he rode back to his castle there was a change in the breeze this Jedah felt, he was nearing a group of trees and bushes. Abruptly a vampire had caught him by surprise. Leaping at Jedah and knocking the demon off Rajjik.

Jedah stood and kicked the vampire from him, then slashed him in the face with his talon, the vampire drew his sword and leapt up into the air, kicking Jedah in his jaw. Then preceding to bestow punch after punch to Jedah in the face and stomach.

Jedah ducked to the following strikes and grabbed the vampire's arm and flipped him over his head, the vampire landed upon the ground. But quickly stood and slashed Jedah in the side of his thigh with his sword, then attempted to stab him in the chest, but Jedah was quicker this time and he punched the vampire in the face then kicked him away.

The vampire hit a tree then glared up at Jedah, his face twisted with his body and he turned into a monstrous bat like creature. Jedah merely smirked and shouted," Dio Cega!" As he tossed, a buzz saw towards the vampire, striking him right in the shoulder sending him to the ground and the buzz saw kept flying.

Jedah walked towards the vampire who turned normal. And gripped him by the collar of his tunic and forced the vampire to his feet. Then gripped his neck and lifted him off the ground," Who are you working for?" Jedah asked firmly.

"What?" Asked the vampire.

" You heard me!" Jedah growled impatiently.

" No, I didn't what did you say?"

" I asked you sent you to kill me?" Jedah asked, the vampire ignored him and lifted hi leg kicking Jedah in the chest. Jedah dropped him to his feet and dodged on coming hits and punches. Demitri Maximoff sent you." He mused.

The vampire paused and nodded," Yeah I put my kills in, just like my father did and his father did before. I mean I could be retiring with your head." The vampire stated.

In the distance Jedah could heard the sound of his buzz saw returning and slowly smiled," Then you might want to mind the blade." Upon finishing the buzz saw flew right into the throat of the vampire and saw right through him and the blooded blade went right back to Jedah, all he did was lift his hand and catch it." Happy retirement." Was all Jedah said. Approaching the body he lifted the severed head and stared at it. " I think it's time I sent Maximoff a little gift."


	7. Discussions of War

Chapter Seven: Discussions of War.

By the afternoon Jedah opened the doors to his castle carrying a bloody nap sac. Blood dripped to the floor. From where he leaned over a table and read over a map, Sabbath glanced up, as Jedah slammed the sac down onto the middle of the map." Is there a problem my Lord?" Sabbath asked.

" Open the sac." Jedah commanded.

" Beg your pardon lord Jedah?"

" I told you to open it. " Jedah repeated firmly.

Sabbath stared at Jedah for a moment, then looked down at the sac, shakily his hands went to slowly untie the velvet rope on the sac, and as he unraveled it, the stanch of the severed head within cause him to writhe and gag.

" Demitri is striking with assassins now." Jedah said and walked around the table and took a seat in the chair, regardless if Sabbath was right in front of him or not. Reaching around the perplexed wizard Jedah picked up a quill pen, and ducked his head around the wizard where he could see the white paper he was jotting something down on. Putting the pen down, Jedah brushed Sabbath away and sood up as Sabbath moved and paced around.

" You must not go to the ball tonight then," Sabbath began as Jedah began to roll up the note.

" Because of assassins?" Jedah asked with a smile. " I'm not too worried about the war between vampire and demons, the only war I worry is the one about to break between Lord Aensland and Lord Demitri Maximoff. For years I've strived to keep the peace between them. And now because Demitri screwed around with Moloch's daughter, that peace is about to be shattered." Jedah explained.

" Why do you concern yourself with matters that have little to do with you?" Sabbath asked.

" No the matters do not concern me, but the realm needs not another meaningless war. It hurts me to see so much blood shed in this realm, the realm which I care so much for." Jedah said.

" What of the war against Vanity Paradise?" Sabbath asked.

" A good question, one I can not answer. For years I have tried to nagotate peace with the fairies and their King. King Oboron is selfish and stubborn. The way my father murdered his first born was unforgivable and he treats me as though I had a say in it. They all need to realize I am not my father."

Sabbath smiled," No, you are not, and you should not go to that ball." Sabbath said again.

" I need to, Eassy has told me that it is destiny and whatever happens is meant to. I am not too worried about attempts on my life. " Jedah said and tied the note to the bag after he closed it." Send this back to Demitri tell the messenger that it is a gift." Jedah ordered.

Sabbath stared at him then took a slight bow," Yes my lord." With that he turned and took the sac with him as he walk out the castle. Jedah on the other hand hung his head and muttered," The realm will destroy itself because of these wars."


	8. The Beauty in the Feilds

Note: I used Night Wish lyrics in this one. I love Night Wish

And also Thank you Knight 25 for your reviews .

Chapter Eight: The Beauty In the Fields.

Sitting atop Rajjik, Jedah stared upon the open grasslands of the Aensland Countryside. Beyond the bushes and trees was the castle of Moloch Berial Aensland himself, an alley of Doma for centuries. Jedah took in a deep breath and pulled up his black winged cowl, the one that had the two long horns protruding near the Jedah's brow, he left several strands of his hair sticking out on each side to frame his handsome face.

He clicked his heals into Rajjik and headed down towards the fields of the tall blowing wheat grass. The moon full in the clear night sky. The only nose was the crickets.

But the silence was broken the moment the unicorn trotted into a vast field of tall dark grass. A soft singing voice was heard. And this was how it had sounded,"Born from silence, slice full of it Prefect consort my best friend So much to live for, so much to die for If only my heart had a home. Sing what you can't say Forget what you can't play Hasten to drown into beautiful eyes Walk within my poetry, this dying music My love letter to nobody," Jedah paused in his light riding and pulled his unicorn to a halt. He had become enchanted by this voice.

The singing voice which continued softly," Wrote for the eclipse, wrote for the virgin Died for the beauty the one in the garden Created a kingdom, reached for the wisdom Failed in becoming a god ….."

As Jedah let Rajjik graze upon the grass, Jedah gently walked forward in the grass. Until he came upon a woman, whose back was to him, she was sitting on her knees in the grass. Gently plucking petals off a daisy. A strong feeling within Jedah opened up, the feeling that he had seen her before. Curiosity overcame logic then.

Jedah needed to know who she was, He cleared his throat." Madam."

The woman paused in the pulling the petals and turned around. She had a gorgeous smile on her face. Her hair long and light blonde, her cheek lightly blushed. Her eyes ocean blue, and her lips a blood red. It was her the woman in his dreams and visions.

She stared at him unafraid. " Hello." She began." Did my singing disturb you sir demon?" She asked.

Jedah was immediately shocked, he knew for sure she was no succubus, nor was she a vampire, not demon either. Not an elf, a gnome, nor a fairy for she had no wings. Nor did she seem to have an ounce of demonic nature. Jedah still said nothing, even as the young woman stood up and gathered her long velvet skirts in her hands. " Well, good eve to you." She said and turned to leave.

" Wait!" Jedah called her back, catching up to her. " Who are you?" He asked her.

The woman stopped walking," If I told you, then you might kill me." She mused.

Jedah was shocked that such things were said, he could never kill a woman with the beautiful such as herself. " I assure you I would not dream of harming some one as pretty as you. Even the moon herself could not even compare to your eyes." Jedah explained.

I woman smiled and chuckled," You are charming and flattering at the same time. An incubus you could be, but your beautiful eyes say you tell the truth. Very well, my name is Marionette and I sir am of the Puppet Race. "

Jedah's eyes widened slightly he knew she had to have been a Vanity Paradise resident or else why would she have seemed so pure. Jedah smiled and took her hand." Then as a resident of Makai I can only say, welcome, lovely Marionette." He said softly, lightly kissing her hand.

She chucked and let him hold her hand," I am lost…" She began.

" Would you like me to help you home then?" Jedah mused.

" Please would you? I would reward you I mean not anything like going to bed with you but…." Jedah felt to silence her, to show to her he was not going ask for sexual favors. Nor would he harm her. He gently kissed her lips. His tongue remaining in his own mouth.

" Relax, Madam ….I would like nothing more then to show you a way home for no price." He muttered.

" Well I need to reward somehow it is the least I can do."

"No." Jedah began softly," The chance to gaze upon such beauty was enough for me ." He muttered. Marionette stared into his eyes and again believed him. Knowing he was telling the truth.


	9. She's Married

Chapter Nine: She's Married.

Jedah glanced down at the young woman who leaned against him on Rajjik, her head leaning against him, his arm wrapped around her waist to hold her steadily upon the demonic unicorn his free hand upon the reins. To a far enough on looker they appeared as lovers.

But they knew nothing about each Jedah had not even told her his name yet. Yet. There was a steady pace made by Rajjik, this Jedah and Marionette alike realized as the light breeze passed over them, the full moon shown upon them and the stars above sparkled like glitter.

Jedah sighed and broke their uneasy silence," So What brought you to Makai?"

Marionette smiled ," Just trying to get away from my abusive husband that's all."

Jedah glanced down at her, " I did not see a ring on your finger it is hard to believe you are married.

" I do not wear it out because it does not seem like it is so." Marionette replied." But we got married yesterday I ran here to think on if I want to stay or not."

Jedah nodded." You mentioned he was abusive, that is wrong."

" Yes, I am quite sure demons are more civil then the fairy race." She mused.

" If I may Marionette, in my experience female demons are treated as equal to a male. You would be treated like a queen." He explained and realized what he had just said and felt like kicking himself for it.

" You are so kind, are you an angel rather then a demonic being?" She asked.

" Actually I am a bit of all three prime races and then my mother was an angel so I'm a little bit of everything. Think of it like a witches brew. "

Marionette chuckled it was not too long after that they entered the gates to Vanity Paradise. Jedah dismounted and a assisted Marionette." Thank you, I never did get your name." She said softly with a beautiful voice.

Jedah stepped closer to her and stared down into her ocean blue eyes.'_ Those eyes, so familiar.'_ Jedah thought to himself in his mind." Forgive me for asking but if your husband is so abusive why do you go back to him?"

" Because it is expected by my father and the rest of Vanity Paradise. " She explained." My husband will not touch me on our honeymoon. He has his own whores."

" For what its worth." Jedah began softly," If I were him. I'd devoir you bit by bit." Within his mind Jedah was awash with desire for this new woman, he stepped close to her and gingerly ran his long crimson nail along her face.

Marionette closed her eyes, her lips trembling at his soft touch, quickly though Jedah realized what he was doing, and shook his head stepping back," I'm…sorry Marionette." He muttered.

She smiled and opened her eyes. " For what? I hate to admit but I found comfort in your caress." Jedah nodded and continued to stare into her eyes. Until Marionette cleared her throat," I could make it from here. "

" I could make sure you make it safely at least."

" I do not want to trouble you any further sir." Marionette argued in a soft calm tone.

" I must greatly insist milady." Jedah said with a charming smile.

Which kept that smile on Marionette's pretty face. " Very well if you do so insist sir." She chuckled walked in the direction of the castle in which she lived, Jedah looked upon the glistening white palace before him, his eyes widening slightly, slowly he lowered his cowl and let his blonde hair his back.

" You live here?" He asked" Your husband is Chopine Lepe." He mused.

" Yeah the son of King Oboron and Queen Titania. Do you see now why I had second thoughts?"

" Oh yes, but you are a princess now are you not." Jedah mused.

" A trapped one, but I am now in line to be the queen. As soon as the King steps down and lets Chopine upon the throne." Marionette explained then turned to Jedah," Are you sure you want to go in with me? The king will not be so kind to a demon, even if you did see me back safe."

Jedah nodded and stroked her face and smiled, he leaned down and lightly brushed his lips against her soft cheek, preparing himself to be attacked and he was ready to defend.


	10. To Fight or Not to Fight

Chapter Ten: To Fight Or Not To Fight.

As the doors opened to the grand palace Marionette entered with Jedah's face fully un cloaked behind her. The few including her father, the king, and Marionette's personnel servant that paced all paused as she walked towards them.

" Marionette!" Called her father running to take her in his arms." Where have you been?"

Marionette inched back and looked at Jedah, who for a moment seemed to be un noticed. Then she looked back at her father," I got lost in….Makai." She answered.

The king looked at her and then noticed the demon behind her, one of his slender hands reaching for the dagger he always kept cased at his thigh at all times, he knew what was to happen. And he was right, as the king ran towards him with his sword out. Jedah flipped to the side and blocked the blade with his own.

" What are you doing?!" Marionette called," He helped me!"

" Did he now?" Came a male voice from the shadows, a young fairy male walked into the light, his sword drawn. This was Chopine Prince of the Fairie's," And why would a demon help a puppet?" Upon asking this, he ran at Jedah.

The demon quickly drew his scythe and blocked, kicking him back, while using his dagger in the other hand to block Oboron's sword. Then ducking Chopine's blade again. He backed up and looked at them," Is this what sort of prize you give to the one who helps the future Queen of Vanity Paradise?" Jedah asked. There was no verbal response, just another attack.

" Thought so," Jedah said to himself before leaping out of the way," Dio Cega!" He shouted as he tossed a buzz saw at Chopine. Who in turn flicked green dust towards Jedah. Jedah ducked it, but as the dust hit the wall, it exploded. As Jedah landed Chopine ran at him, Marionette ran in between him and Jedah.

" Stop this! Stop this at once!" She called." This demon brought me home safe!" She shouted as the demon slowly lowered his scythe and cased it upon his back.

" Daughter." Came the voice of Marionette's father " Do you have any idea who that foul creature is?!"

Chopine answered for her," That is the demon king, Jedah Doma, the accursed seed of Simon Doma."

As Jedah had been introduced Marionette turned to stare at him with a sad expression, Jedah hung his head slightly. The puppet woman turned around again and looked at her husband," A demon he may be, that does not change the kindness he has shown me." She said and walked towards Chopine," Let him leave in peace." She muttered.

The fairy price looked at Jedah and glared," Go be gone….freak of the realms." He ordered cruelly.

Jedah glared back at him the looked one last time at Marionette before departing.

As he went to leave through the castle doors he heard this from Chopine." I heard that as the fair Arch Angel Rachael died, her blood made taint the lands."

Jedah said nothing back had an angered expression upon his face. He did not need to look back to know that Marionette roughly shoved Chopine over and turned leaving the room with disgust.

Jedah for several minutes comtemplated on turning and slaughtering the fool, but he remembered that his only reason for being there was to bring a lovely young woman home, not to fight. So Jedah continued out and tried his best to ignore it all.

Thus he rode from Vanity Paradise leaving Marionette to gaze out her bedroom window as he left the castle courtyard, her heart full of sadness for the demon. She knew though that would not be the last time she would see him, she felt it, and she felt that this night was not their first encounter.


	11. Trying to win the prince’s wife will not

Chapter Eleven: "Trying to Win the Prince's Wife Will not Help."

Deciding to ignore the ball completely, Jedah rode on for his castle that evening, as the sun set across the lands, casting shadows above, Jedah tilted his head towards the clouds, they had begun to grow dark and grey, it was soon rain.

His ear abruptly perked up, he yanked the reins back on Rajjik and twisted his upper body back a bit so he could look back. He smirked, and suddenly leapt into the air as a fire ball came right at him. As Jedah landed a figure uncloaked itself. This one was not an ordinary creature of the dark.

This was man like, dressed in an attire fit for nearly colonial, with a long cape. His hair had stuck up like he went overboard with gel and mousse. His eyes glowing white as he stepped forth from the trees.

" A poor attempt for my head, Demitri." Jedah said with a smirk.

" I have underestimated you, demon your senses are greater then I thought." The vampire replied.

Jedah shrugged, " I had my father as my fighting trainer, Lucifer as my teacher what can I say. " Jedah stated with a smile.

" Still you are not so bad."

" What do you want?" Jedah asked in annoyance.

" I did not come for a fight if that is what you mean. No, I came to ask, was Morrigan at the ball tonight?" Demitri asked.

" I really…don't know I did not show up. My affairs with another kept me occupied else where." Jedah said mounting Rajjik.

Demitri lifted an eyebrow and stood beside Jedah and his black unicorn." Another? Who? What would be so important as to ignore one of Moloch's ball?"

Jedah rolled his eyes slightly," A woman, that's all you need to know. And no I was not sleeping with her either." With that Jedah clicked his heals into Rajjik, letting the beast go forward.

" A woman? But Jedah…." Demitri followed on the back of his horse.

" If you saw her Demitri. You too would put peaceful affairs aside." Jedah answered and rode off leaving the vampire to himself.

As Jedah walked into his castle, he walked over towards Sabbath, who as always read over maps and papers. " I found her." Jedah started.

" Found who ?" Sabbath asked.

Jedah smiled." The woman from my visions the woman in my dreams."

" Have you?" Sabbath asked with interest.

Jedah smiled and nodded." Marionette Lepe, newly wedded with Chopine the Prince of the Fairies. "

" My lord that is the woman you need not mess around with." Sabbath said shaking his head.

" She knew what I was and showed no hatred, Sabbath she's kind and at the same time beautiful. I'm going to try and see her again." Jedah said.

" How? When?"

" I'm going to the Fairy Masquarade Ball tomorrow night. " Jedah said.

Again Sabbath shook his head," Lord Jedah please heed my advice they are all sure to try a kill you if you are seen there. Are you willing to risk it all for a woman?"

Jedah nodded," For this woman, yes." Jedah stated," I have to help her, Chopine is harsh and abusive, she told me herself ."

" So what? What's your plan?" Sabbath asked as he followed Jedah down the halls towards the demon lord's chambers." Become her knight in shinning armor, and take her away from there?"

" I have to do something, Sabbath. At least convince her to leave and get a home here in Rune. In Makai. She is too good for the likes of Chopine." Jedah said," Am I counting on her to love me? No. I just feel I need to help."

Sabbath hung his head and shook it," For another man's wife though? My lord wasn't you who have been trying and trying to bring peace back between your people and Vanity Paradise. Trying to win the prince's wife will not help."

" She'd be worth it, Sabbath." Upon finishing Jedah walked towards his body mirror and turned to Sabbath," You want to see for yourself why a woman like Marionette is worth it?" Upon asking he turned to his mirror." Mirror talk to me." He demanded. A liquid face appeared.

" My lord asks what of me?" The face asked.

" Show us the Lady Marionette Lepe." He answered firmly. Without another word the face shimmered away and in it's place, there was the image of Marionette in front of a warm pool in the bathing chambers.

"My lord." Sabbath began," She is beautiful, I might have been mistaken."

Jedah nodded, his eyes locked upon her as she let her dress drop to the floor. Jedah watched her as she moved naked into the pool, her perfect hips and buttocks, a peach colored backside some of which was covered by her long hair.


	12. The dance, the fight, and the Abduction

Chapter Twelve: The Dance, the fight, and the Abduction.

Jedah stared up at the white palace, over his head and half his face, he wore a golden mask over his eyes and nose it was in the shape of a golden eagle beak, on the top of the mask was a long black horse hair hanging down, stopping at about Jedah's mid back. He also wore his usual body cloak.

Taking in a deep breath he entered the castle and hoped that this was not the biggest mistake. He stepped into the grand ballroom, lords and ladies danced in their costumes and masks. Jedah wondered how hard it would be to find Marionette.

Jedah looked around got too hot with the mask, nervous soul, and a doubting mind, he walked quickly from the ballroom and out into the vast gardens, he slid the mask to where it rested on his forehead and took a deep breath." What am I doing here?" He asked himself and leaned against the railing, pulling the mask back over his face.

As he gazed upon the beauty in which the gardens had, he had not noticed the young mask less woman lean beside him, she too seemed to not notice the masked demon beside her, until she glanced over." Are you fatigued as well?" She asked.

Marionette had gotten his attention. Jedah glanced over at her, and smiled," Yes, and yet now that I've seen such a lovely woman, that has changed my mind."

" So flattering sir. " She said with a light laugh. She was dressed this time in a long tight light pink velvet gown, her hair pulled up all the way in a bun. " Care to dance with me….Lord Doma." She asked and added his name in a whisper.

Jedah smiled and lifted his mask," You are very keen, how did you know?" He asked.

" Your hands are blue and have long nails which are crimson, that and I can tell by your scent of dragon blood incense." She answered. Bringing a smile to Jedah.

Jedah nodded and looked at her," Should we dance then? " He asked and offered his hand, the free hand he pushed down the mask over his eyes and nose. Marionette smiled back at him and accepted. Inside the ballroom. The song Bittersweet Symphony started to play.( Don't ask.) Jedah lead her in the middle of the room where all could see.

Jedah took both her hands in his and slowly began to move in circles around the room. Guests at the ball watched the two dance to this odd song. Marionette smiled up at Jedah and let her forehead press against Jedah's chest, she lifted it again and chuckled. Jedah for the first time smiled. And it was real. Not the false ones he once had to show to those who he aimed to please.

As they danced, Jedah spun her around once or twice and when the song was over he charmingly dipped her, he wanted to kiss her lips then and there, but he knew he was being watched, watched by her husband.

Jedah smiled at Marionette, they were locked in the gaze, until there was the sound of a rude clap coming from behind them. Jedah did not even have to turn to know who it was as he lifted his mask over his head, letting it fall to the floor.

" Stirring dance incubus. You and my.,…wife must do it again some time." The fairy said curtly.

Jedah looked at Marionette, who hung her head slightly, Jedah knew the time to get her out was approaching. He still did not stare back at Chopine a the demon spoke," What angers you more Chopine is that I know nothing of your wife yet show more kindness then you. Or that I am soon to be competition." Jedah mused as he turned to face Chopine as the fairy approached him now they stood face to face.

" If you touch her, or even speak to her I will kill you." The fairy warned.

" Ooh what a big threat, Chopine you really think I'm afraid of a child like fairy. You still need to realize that I am more powerful then you." Jedah responded.

" You would be dead now if it weren't for you!" Chopine pointed accusingly at Marionette. All eyes in the ball room stared at her, she looked around with an expression of fear. She would never live it down. Was cruelity all she could expect in her new life with Chopine?

Jedah only glared and turned his back on Chopine. Who would not stand for that. Roughly, he forced Jedah to turn and face him," Never turn your back on me Doma! I will crush you!" He hissed.

Jedah Violently yanked himself away," Don't touch me!" Jedah shouted. Shoving Chopine back, and all eyes locked upon the demon and fairy.

" Do you want another battle, incubus?" Chopine asked.

" Calling me an incubus when it is clear I am a demon, it's go time. "

Jedah drew his scythe he brought up two fingers and motioned for Chopine to come and fight. And when he did, he ran at Jedah.

But Jedah blocked and looked around at the fairies, he lifted an eyebrow," Outside."

Ignoring him, Chopine slashed at Jedah across the arm, Jedah moved just as Chopine took another swing, But this time Jedah grabbed the blade of the sword, however he recieved a powerful punch in the stomach.

Jedah let go of the blade, then flipped backwards several times, then let himself flip onto the top of the wall in the courtyard."You are weaker then last time Chopine." Jedah said with a smirk.

"You are not doing as well yourself, Jedah."Chopine stated back.As he jumped up to the wall. Jedah did a front flip and landed behind the fairy.As Chopine cut a bit of Jedah's lip. The blood trickled down his lower lip. Jedah smirked evily. And then spun about, doing a kick in mid air, then he kicked Chopine in the face. The fairy fool, then tossed green fairy dust at Jedah.

Jedah blocked it by dropping to the ground. And then he incased Chopine in a big ball of blood. Jedah enlarged his talons, slashing the ball several times then he drew his scythe.And he saw Marionette, she had a frightened expression about her face. Jedah sighed and considered her feelings. he brought the scythe down upon the ball."Chopine I win."He said and turned to leave when.

" This fight is not over!" Chopine called to Jedah and running him through with his sword. Jedah called out in pain and fell to his knees, Chopine smile and yanked out his sword from Jedah and lifted it to attempt to finish Jedah off.

" Chopine No!" Marionette called throwing herself upon Jedah, in between him and the sword.

" Marionette, you do yourself blasphemy, move!" Chopine demanded.

"No!" She called out and " What you are doing in unjust! He's defenseless!" Upon hearing this Jedah could only think of one thing to do, he had to end this dispute. Abruptly he yanked Marionette down closer to him, stood up bringing her with him, the blade of his dagger pressed against the young puppet's skin of her throat.

" Put your sword down!" Jedah demanded.

" Your mad." Marionette muttered.

" Follow my lead. Trust me." Jedah whispered into her ear. At first the idea was ludicrous to her, but she lightly nodded.

" Chopine do as he says!"

Jedah smirked and looked at Chopine and began to slowly back up, ignoring the blood running down his lower abdomen," Tell your men to stand down, or she dies." He threatened. Whistling for Rajjik.

" You freak, you know I will find you and slaughter you for this." Chopine warned.

Jedah merely smirked and mounted his stead with the dagger against Marionette's skin still. The young puppet shivered at the touch of the dagger against her. And the hot breath Jedah left upon her was in ways arousing.

" If you want her to live through the night, then don't follow me." Jedah warned and slammed his heals into Rajjik and rode off into the darkness with Marionette, in an attempt to show her a better life.


	13. Kalabrax of Atlantis

Authoress note: Alot of Jedah's Damnation was a copy and paste from my years ago written fic known as Dark Utopia, featuring Jedah and Marionette, the fic was a hard core adult fic, thats how desprite I was to get Jedah close to a woman. Since no one else did it. Anywho thanks for your reviews Knight25

Chapter Thirteen: Kalabrax of Atlantis

Not far from the demon lands, a woman sat on a throne of blood. Many tried to beg for mercy, to die swiftly, as decent creatures. Rather then die on some battle field as mindless creation, without skin, mind, heart, and soul.

Kalabrax of Atlantis, she was known as. Exiled into this realm by her own brother. For assassination attempts to her ruler a fight for the throne, as it was known as. Two siblings torn because of their hatred and father's wishes. It was the younger of the two, that won the ruler title of the lands. And Kalabrax's jealousy brought her to this, sharing a throne with two other rulers.

"Jedah is a fool!" She hissed to herself. "He goes and falls in love with the enemy! And now his people will suffer for what his heart has done! If he weds that demon whore! Then that will be the end of Makai!" She hissed pushing passed a subject of Atlantis. Turning about, Kalabrax spoke to herself once more, "But she is the one, the child born within the demon realm, Makai, who can bring about down my immortality and being.

The Crystal is in the hands of this woman. Jedah has seen to that. But how to rid myself of this woman before she figures it out? If I kill her, then the relic will be lost and so would my soul. And Atlantis will forever be lost." And she thought for a second, then wondered down a long hall, that was once stone, decorated with Greek and Inca carvings, now looks barbaric, with mortal flesh nailed to wall. Throbbing muscles decorated these halls. She had these halls decorated this way. Since her partners had been away.

Reaching a door, she opened, Kalabrax looked into a large room, her room. She charged herself in and slammed the door shut, and locked it. " It is incredible! With Tihocan and Quolobec gone! I can finish my armies and attack Jedah's palace." She said to herself.

"And how are you going to get back into Makai, if the Gate needs a sacrifice to be opened?" Came a sly voice from the shadows of her room.

Kalabraxs mirked," Lucifer, it has been a while."She said, addressing the figure, a tall, black clad, pale skinned devil, slowly wondered into the light." And how have these years been to your needs?" Kalabrax asked the very ruler of the Abyss.

Lucifer, the figure from the shadows, did not answer, instead poured himself a drink and sat down in a seat,"Far too kind to me. The Abyss is no place to my liking."Lucifer said.

"You and I share the same feelings." Kalabrax stated.

"True, and being a horrible fact, you and myself were exiled, overpowered by a younger creature, to worlds we had to learn to adapt to." He stated, and looked up at Kalabrax with dark eyes. "You know you, look nothing like the Spider Queen you were said to have birthed from."

"She was a wench, I can not believe she married my father, when she knew that he would one day wed an archangel. Rachael, the Archangel of Neutrality."

"And, yet you still speak of her, as if you pity the woman."Lucifer pointed out slyly.

" Oh, Lucifer, you are in no position to speak to me this way. Technically, I have more power then you."She hissed.

"True, at the moment, however, you have seemed to be getting much weaker, Kalabrax .From that very moment, your destructor was born.

Lucifer smirked as Kalabrax looked back at him. "That same child is with Jedah as we speak, Kalabrax. Now, I would be willing to help you catch this woman, and rid you of Jedah. But you must do me a favor." Lucifer said.

"Anything that you desire I will do." Kalabrax said." What is it that you want?" Lucifer did not answer, by smiled slyly.


	14. Blood Sacrifice

Chapter Fourteen: A Blood Sacrifice.

" Why did you do this?" Marionette softly broke the silence between her and Jedah.

Jedah, who sat behind her and held the reins with one hand and held her waist with another, shrugged. " It was the best way I could think of at the small chance I had left." He answered.( By the way the dagger was cased at his thigh again.)

" Think of what?" Marionette asked, not realizing she was leaning her entire upper body and head against Jedah. Making the demon's blood heat in desire.Taking his mind for a moment off the pain and still bleeding stomach he was growing weaker.

" You told me that you were debating wither or not….." Jedah paused and writhed in pain, he pulled Rajjik to a halt and sloutched over the side slightly.

" Jedah?" Marionette asked and turned and finally noticed his black blood." You need help." She said, twisting herself on the unicorn to face him. She practically straddled his lap.

Jedah smiled lightly and ran his hand over his wound and glanced at his blood," It's no big deal, I can heal myself with another's blood." He explained.

Marionette nodded and lifted her wrist to offer her blood." Take some of mine then."

Jedah chuckled amused at her bravery and admired her kindness." Marionette no." He said softly," I could never take your blood. I know exactly where I'm going to get the blood. But I would rather you not be awake to see it."

"But…"

"Shht." Jedah muttered sliding his palm along her forehead. One hand supported her back. With his angelic powers he put her to sleep. She now lay limp in his hands, Jedah smirked lightly as he stared down into her calm sleeping face. The beauty in which it held. " If I could make you love me, I'd make you a queen. " He muttered and leaned his lips down and brushed them gingerly along her forehead, then trailed them gently towards her lips.

Rajjik abruptly neighed and tossed his head back and forth. Getting Jedah's attention." Yes I know I should focus on my health." Jedah said and looked ahead of them upon the road, where a female deer stood there staring at Jedah with frightened eyes.

" Prefect " Jedah muttered and reached in a pocked in his trench coat and abruptly tossed a buzz saw at the doe. Who was not quick enough, and cried out in pain as the blade struck her hard in the side, Jedah took Marionette in his arms and dismounted, laying her upon the grass along side of the road, where he wrapped her up in his cloak, he glanced over at the now dying deer, then looked at Rajjik." Watch Marionette for a moment." He muttered and walked towards the deer.

Kneeling down to it, Jedah stroked her bloody fur pulling out the buzz saw," For your giving blood little one, you will be granted a better life in the next rebirth." With that he leaned down and pressed his vampire fangs into the wound , taking in all the blood he could, draining the animal so that with the blood he took from the deer, would regenerate the amount of blood he had dangerously lost.

It was not like Jedah took pleasure in stealing blood from a defenseless animal, but Jedah would rather not slaughter any of the gnomes whose village was close by. And he was not going to take Marionette's blood either. So this was his only option for now.

" You are a noble creature." A raspy voice was heard from behind Jedah.

The demon opened his eyes and turned around to look at a tall woman with black hair that had purple streaks in it, she was pale with glitter on her face, clad a long black gown. She was Queen Mab, Mistress of the Fairies in another part of Vanity Paradise.

" Are you following me now?" Jedah asked, standing, dragging the deer towards the side of the road.

" No, I was just passing by these lands and happen to see the daughter of the General in your arms." Mab answered.

Jedah nodded and placed the dead deer down and swept Marionette in his arms and carried her over to the clearing, where he set her down and began to start a fire." Queen Mab, why are you here?" He asked.

" I'm curious as to know why she is in your arms, and not her husband's."

Jedah rolled his eyes." I took her from Chopine, there are happy?" Jedah asked," Now, leave me the fuck alone." Upon finishing he made a noise that made Rajjik walk towards them." Watch her for a moment." He muttered to the demonic unicorn.

With that he went to bring over and skin the deer for whatever little meat was left. So he could cook it and let Marionette eat." Do you have a real reason for bothering me?" Jedah asked.

" Yes. These lands that you seem to hold so dear are dying slowly." This made Jedah look at her.

" What do you mean dying?"

" The magic Jedah, is running short and you know that once that magic is gone….what else will the realm be able to live immortal on?" Mab asked.

Jedah nodded in understanding." Is there an alternate source?" He asked.

Mab nodded and said nothing, just disappeared. Leaving Jedah to his thoughts. There was nothing that Jedah did for a moment, as he tossed down the deer not far from Marionette's sleeping form." Damn it!" He hissed to himself.


	15. Declaration of Friendship

(Marionette):You were my first love The earth moving under me Bedroom scent, beauty ardent Distant shiver, heaven sent I'm the snow on your lips  
The freezing taste, the silvery sip I'm the breath on your hair  
The endless nightmare, devil's lair Only so many times  
I can say I long for you The lily among the thorns  
The prey among the wolves Someday, I will feed a snake Drink her venom, stay awake With time all pain will fade Through your memory I will wade

( Jedah):Barely cold in her grave Barely warm in my bed Settling for a draw tonight Puppet girl, your strings are mine

( Both):This one is for you for you Only for you Just give in to it never think again I feel for you- Night wish " Feel for you"

Note: This song is definitely for Jedah and Marionette. And In my opinion it was written for them.

Chapter Fifteen: Declaration of Friendship.

The fire Jedah had made was not big, but decent sized for two beings, and a demonic beast that lay curled behind Jedah. The demon reached over used a sturdy twig to cook some deer meat. Marionette from where she lay upon the ground beside Jedah groaned slightly and gently sat up, the cloak falling from her as she did.

"Good midnight," Jedah said with an amused tone. He eyed the bun falling out from her hair.

" Is it that late?" The young woman asked, inching closer to Jedah beside the fire.

" If you'd like to we can get a fresh start when the sun comes up and from there we will move onto Castle Doma. " Jedah said and offered the deer meat to her.

" Thank you. What is it?" She asked.

" Deer meat. " Was all he said. For a moment Marionette had an unsure look on her face," It's not poisoned Marionette. "

Marionette smiled," I didn't think it was, its just I've never heard demons to be so kind."

"I'm sure there's a lot in Makai that you will see that has been told as a lie to you." Jedah said and leaned back against Rajjik, the unicorn lifted his head for a seconded then curled in around resting it on Jedah's shoulder.

" Where did you find such a magnificent beast?" Marionette asked, her hand stroking Rajjik's back fur.

" Demonic unicorns are hard to come by, I had the slight advantage of being of royal blood." Jedah answered with a slight smile.

" Was he a gift?"

Jedah shrugged, " I honestly can't remember I've had him since I was a child." Jedah explained and watched as Marionette took a bite of the meat. " Is it good?" He asked her.

Marionette nodded an swallowed," It is thank you."

Jedah smiled and leaned his head back and stared up at the moon. " You know I never meant to hold a dagger to your throat." Jedah started.

Marionette smiled," I know, but I wanted to know why you wanted to take me out of Vanity Paradise?"

Jedah chuckled," You told my yourself that you were unsure if you wanted to stay with your hubby or not, but you also told me he was abusive. So I wanted to see if you wanted to live in Makai instead."

Marionette gulped down a little more meat and responded," Well I'm glad you did. But where would I live?"

Jedah glanced over at her from where he leaned against Rajjik" With me until you find a comfortable place if you'd like."

" Really I mean it wouldn't too much trouble would it?"

" I live in a castle, Marionette I don't think it would be too much trouble." Jedah answered with a smile on his thin lips.

" No, I mean what if Chopine and his men come looking for me? And they'll attack your castle first." Marionette stated.

" I'd kick his ass back to Vanity Paradise I know how to defend, Marionette." He explained with an amused tone. And closed his eyes for a moment listening to the sounds of the fire crackling.

" Jedah." Marionette whispered as she inched closer to him. " Are we friends?" She asked softly, leaning her head on his shoulder to use as a pillow, pulling the cloak closer to her.

Jedah opened his eyes gently," I hope so, or else why would I have risked my neck for you?" He muttered. Bringing a smile to the puppet woman, she closed her eyes and tried to drift off into sleep, putting all her trust into a demon.


	16. To Step the Steps of an Angel

Chapter Sixteen: To Step The Steps of an Angel

Jedah lifted an eyebrow, he was with Marionette in the market of Rune. Marionette stood along side Rajjik and watched Jedah's confused look on his face. Standing face to face with the demon were two creatures. One was an elf, the other a dwarf. The elf was tall, and slender with long dark hair pulled part way back, the dwarf was of course short with a ,long bushy beard and wavy long ratted hair.

Both were very different but they had one little thing in common.

The dwarf began to crack up then the elf followed." We…" The elf giggled." Heard…..that….."

" What? Please spit it out." Jedah demanded, starting to grow a little impatient.

Marionette lifted her brow and pulled Rajjik behind her towards them." What are you trying to ask them?"

Jedah looked at her," I just am trying to trade with them, I need a bottle of Elf Drought and I wanted to know if they had any."

Marionette shook her head, " Sober up for a moment." She snapped, roughly slamming her hands together in front of their giggling faces. Still they giggled of course.

" Elf Drought is…..so….man!" The elf said and laughed. " Yeah….dude…..we're like…..fuckn out man." The elf then continued.

" They are stoned off Long Bottom leaf." Marionette explained to Jedah." Elves are like this all the time in Vanity Paradise."

Jedah nodded and rolled his eyes, walking away from the two stone companions.

"Why do you need Elf Drought?" Marionette asked as they skimmed the market for nothing in particular.

" Just to add to my magic back at the castle." Jedah answered Marionette nodded and followed Jedah to the outskirts of the village and back to the road leading towards the castle. Jedah let Marionette on the mounted, taking a seat behind her. Wrapping one arm around her waist the other hand held the reins like always, clicking his heals into the beast of his, they made their way towards the castle Doma.

Marionette stared in wonder as they rode in the courtyard, the castle was tall and dark, with fog surrounding a portion of the dark cobble below them. Above her she could hear the sound of black wings of ravens flapping past them and flying towards the tall towers.

As they pulled into the stables, Jedah dismounted and offered his hands to help her down. Marionette said nothing and accepted with her both her hands sliding into his. And so as her feet hit the stable floor, she only looked around curiously. Her hair was completely out of the bun and her dress was wrinkled from wearing it all night and day.

" Are you coming?" Jedah broke her from her state.

" Oh, yes. I am sorry." Marionette said and followed Jedah into the castle.

As they entered through a secret passage, Marionette looked around once more at her surroundings. It appeared to be a long dark hallway with paintings and tapestries, alonh the stone wall, as Marionette traced her fingers around it , seemed to be claw marks in the stone. " You would do best to ignore those." Jedah advised with care. All she did was nod.

" Forgive me, Marionette if from here on I am more firm and cruel, but I need to still keep rule and respect from those who follow. But you are my guest still." Jedah explained and motioned his head for her to follow him forwards down the hall and towards the room she was to stay in.

" I would ask that you keep to these chambers, Milady." Jedah began unlocked the lock to the door in which they stood in front of. As he opened it, Marionette could feel a slight warmth from within.

" You are the first in countless centuries to stay in here." Upon finishing he let Marionette step in. Her eyes looked around. There was a large bed with a canopy, green vines snaked along the wall and around the poles of the bed, but despite the amount of vines, there were little purple flowers glowing like lights in various places in the room upon the vines.

Near the window was a large balcony and an old vanity table with dusty make up and brushes, clippies, combs. On a shelf was columns of books and a jewelry box. There was also a wife and gold closet with a large body mirror. " Was this a woman's room?" Marionette asked, face the demon who lifted a candelabra after lighting it.

" An angel's chambers actually." Jedah answered." My mother once stayed in here." Marionette nodded her head, and watched as the demon lit several other various candles, brightening up the room.

" Thank you." Marionette whispered. And took his hand and leaned up to kiss his cheek. Jedah closed his eyes slowly, savoring her scent, taking in what he could of her warm body.

" You're amazing." The demon muttered nearly soundlessly, brushing his lips against her face, trying to kiss her lips, but the puppet had moved her face back a bit and stared into his ruby orbs.

" You're eyes Jedah are so beautiful." She said and turned around, she said nothing else as she walked towards the bed and lay down upon the white sheets. Jedah followed and lay down beside her, crossing his arms behind his head. He looked over at her, she had closed her eyes.

Jedah smiled and gingerly nudged her with his elbow slightly," hey." He muttered with that light smile on his face.

Marionette slowly opened her eyes and turned to her side so she faced him. " Demon, what do you want with a puppet like me?" She asked, several strands of her hair brushed under her breast line slightly.

Jedah said nothing at first, just turned himself on his side to face her and stared long and hard at her face, looking for signs of discomfort or regret, when he found none he opened his mouth to answer," I have a complex way of thinking. I like you a lot Marionette. You are beautiful and kind towards a race you were taught to hate. I want to show you that males are not all evil." He muttered, lifting his slender finger to gingerly stroke her face.

Marionette blushed and smiled, she lay her head back down and closed her eyes. Not speaking again, as she let herself sleep


	17. Ransom Note

Chapter 17: Ransom Note

Jedah lay beside Marionette, watching her beautiful sleeping face. For several minutes after these moments went by, Jedah rolled over and stood from the bed and left the bedroom, he walked down the halls and glanced only at the claw marks that he himself had embedded into the stone, he suddenly writhed in pain, he saw images in his head, a three sided war, Maximoff against Aesnland, and demon against both, and then the voice of Mab" Your world will die once the magic has gone."

The visions ended and Jedah opened his eyes slowly he knew then that he had to think of something. And if what Mab said was true then he didn't have much time.

" My lord, Sabbath began as soon as Jedah walked into to the dining hall. " I thought you'd be dead for sure. …." He paused as Jedah 's eyes began to skim the center of the dining table. " Is there something I can get for you my lord?" Sabbath offered.

" Not so much for me, Sabbath. I've a guest in the castle." He started as he began to gather food for himself and several fruits on a silver plate.

" A guest? And what sort of guest do we have?"

" A puppet." Jedah answered quickly.

" A puppet? My lord you didn't go through with your plan did you? " Sabbath asked. When Jedah looked at him the wizard knew he had has answer," You did, lbut lord Jedah….why?"

Jedah shrugged," She needed to get away from Chopine. He was holding her back and…..she saved my life. "

Sabbath shook his head," My lord if the nobles find out that a puppet is your guest then they all may turn against you."

" They need not know she is my guest Sabbath, everyone else thinks she is a hostage. " Jedah explained.

" But she came willingly?" Sabbath mused. Jedah nodded," I see so do you think that for her safety Oboron and Chopine will negotiate peace?"

" Perhaps but I did this just for her." As Jedah finished Sabbath's eyes widened never in his years of serving Jedah, had he heard him put a woman's needs before his people's or even Makai's.

Jedah yawned slightly, " Shit, I need a few hours to rest before dawn. If the lady Marionette should wake get her a bath and a clean gown from my mother's closet to wear, and after that get her some food if you please."

" Yes my lord. And how will I know when she had woke?"

" My personal servant Eassy will be there, she will know and immediately address you. " Jedah said as his voice trailed off and he left the dining room. Sabbath stared perplexed for a moment, but was startled almost immediately by a male voice.

" Another infatuation no doubt. " Sabbath turned around to look at the tall red skinned devil, with a buff upper body and had the legs of a minotaur. Verano had ram horns on the side of his head and sleeked back black hair. Perhaps one may mistaken him for Satan himself. However you would doubt Lucifer would have his nipples pierced and had a tattoo saying." Suck me off".

" Verano this is the first infatuation that he's had. " Sabbath said to the devil called Verano.

" But still, I'd imagine lord Jedah doing more then just sleeping though." Verano mused with a sly chuckle.

" You mean…..playing with his…..oh…..only you Verano can make a pale demon blush and that is gross Verano." Sabbath said in disdain.

" Do you know yet on what his new toy looks like?" Verano asked.

" Only through one of the magic mirrors, from what I saw she was more lovely then the moon herself. It is not hard at all to see why he's fallen so quickly in love with her." Upon finishing Sabbath glanced at the table and turned to leave the room.

#

In his chambers, Jedah popped a grape into his mouth, his eyes glancing down at the parchment paper in front of him. The demon thought deeply for a moment on a letter he was to send to Chopine in regards to his virgin wife. Sighing he moved his plate to the side and lightly touched his quill pen into the black ink he had on the side of the paper.

_Prince Chopine, as you know that as last night, your wife the lady Marionette has become my hostage of war. Her life is for you to decide, if you love her as much as you have claimed to, then you will gather your wits and negotiate peace. If you should take your time in deciding then her life and soul are mine. If you try any funny stuff then I will as I have said before….slaughter her……_

Jedah paused in writing and lifted the pen, examining his cursive writing, then he dipped the quill in the black ink again and completed the letter…..

_' I look forward to hearing from you soon, until then your wife will remain as my prisoner in my cold dark dungeon. Alone with only herself. – Jedah S. Doma._

Smirking, Jedah rolled up the not and wrapped a black ribbin around the middle, he then opened the window, a raven with pure white eyes perched itself upon Jedah's long slender finger nail and index finger, gingerly Jedah stroked her jet black feathers" Go now." He muttered." Deliver the note to Chopine and the king." Upon finishing he slipped the note into the raven's talons and she flew off.

For a moment Jedah kept his eyes on the raven then glanced up at the moon, his mind drifting away in a sea of thoughts about the young puppet in his castle. Contemplating wither or not he should have a small cottage made for her in the forests nearby. Or should he try to see if she'd indeed fall for him so she could just stay with him in his castle.

No, he had to keep her from her husband, he needed to hide her. And his castle would not be the safest place not as safe as a simple hidden cottage in the woods near the castle.


	18. Playing with A Demon…in the Nude

Chapter 18: Playing with A Demon…..in the Nude.

The ray of sunlight peaked in through the balcony window nearly enough light to wake the puppet laying in the bed. She groaned and opened her blue eyes. The bedroom in which the angel once slept had sparkled white and gold dust upon the floor. Regular dust a the cob webs were gone.

Gingerly Marionette crawled out of the bed and glanced around for a moment longer before walking over to the closet. Gingerly her fingers touched the handle of the closet, within a second she pulled it open to behold the variety of gowns. Smiling she lifted her hand and poked through them. They were silk or velvet feeling and looked just like the gowns she always wore. They close to simple peasant gowns, but they were more rich in fabric.

" You have to pick my lady." Came Sabbath's voice behind her, the puppet turned around. Sabbath slowly approached her.

" Who are you?" Marionette asked with a light smile on her face.

" Forgive me milady, I am Jedah's most trusted I am Sabbath." He said and held out his hand to Marionette, the puppet woman smiled and shook his hand. Sabbath spoke again." Master Jedah has requested that you be given a nice warm bath."

" Alright, let me pick out a gown first." She said and fingered through the gowns and found a silk dark blue dress she pulled it out and turned to Sabbath," Lets go." She said with a smile. Sabbath took a slight bow and turned. Leading her towards the bathing chambers outside the room and down the halls." Sabbath." Marionette began." Where is Lord Jedah?" She asked.

" My lord needs rest, he sends his apologies my lady. "

Marionette smiled and entered the large spa and pool like area, and looked around," I will send some female servants milady to tend to you. Lord Jedah insists that you are treated as if you were his queen." Sabbath said, with that he turned and left her to undress and bathe.

Marionette smiled and reached behind her and untied the bodice of her gown and let it loosen finally she slid it off and same with her knickers and corset. She gently walked upon the stone steps that lead into the water she sat down in the warm water and leaned her head back and sighed with a smile on her pretty face.

Sabbath meanwhile walked quickly to see if his lord was awake. He reached his door and gnelty knocked," My lord, your wannabe queen is aroused and in the bath." He said from behind the door.

In his bed Jedah lay upon his belly and opened his eyes, he barely slept enough as it was that previous up." That's good to hear." He groaned turning around on his side and pulled the blanket closer to him.

" Do you wish to sleep a little long my Lord?" Sabbath asked.

Jedah opened his eyes gently and rose his voice," Sabbath come in for a moment." He said and let the wizard slowly make his way in." Come over to the side of the bed." Jedah demanded. And Sabbath did.

As he stood beside Jedah, abruptly the demon lord sat up and slammed his pillow into Sabbath's face then. slammed the pillow back down" Of course I want a little more sleep Sabbath. " Jedah snapped. " All I ask is that you until I get my ass up that you make sure that Marionette is comfortable." With that Jedah turned over and closed his eyes. As soon as Sabbath left Jedah opened his eyes again and found it hard to get back to sleep. He smiled lightly and rolled out of bed to get dressed and see Marionette.

Marionette who lay in the bath still just merely relaxed. She stared up at the dark ceiling and then across from her at the other end of the pool. She smiled and began to swim slowly in the direction and swam under the water and held her breath for a second and let herself lay at the bottom of the warm pool. She began to grew out of breath and let herself to the surface and took a breath gently running her hand along her birth mark on her arm and the looked down at the black crystal she kept around her neck all the time. She did not notice the blue skinned demon sneak in naked behind her.

Until s set of slender long nailed fingers ran gently along her long blonde strands." Interesting necklace you have."

Marionette gasped and looked at Jedah. He stood there staring at her necklace. Marionette quickly covered her breasts with her arm and hand and her exposed womanhood with her other hand." Jedah you scoundrel. "She, her smile had faded.

" Forgive me, but I too am in need of a bath, I have no intent on taking any sort of advantage of you whatsoever. " He stepped closer to her in the 5ft deep water," Unless you want me to." He said syly.

Marionette giggled as she stared up at his handsome face," No that's alright, but it's flattering Jedah. I feel like I want to…." She paused and abruptly leapt up tackled him back into the water, both went under the surface. And then both stood, Marionette laughing at the wet hair over Jedah's entire face.

" Thanks." Was all Jedah said with a smile, swiping the hair back from his face. Splashing water at Marionette.

" You asked for it." Marionette laughed and lunged at Jedah again, and he was ready as she jumped at him he caught her in mid air and lifted her up with his hands holding the small of her back and waist. Marionette's legs ended up wrapped around his hips. They just now only stared at each other. Marionette's hands on Jedah's shoulders her legs locked firmly around him to an onlooker it seemed like they were making love without the movements.

There was no words spoken between them as Jedah eyed the birthmark on her arm, he knew then who he was in love with he had found the destructor of Kalabrax." Marionette." Jedah muttered.

" What?" She asked in a whisper leaning her head down he leaning his lips closer to hers. Before they could kiss the sound of a bottle dropping a shattering got their attention. Jedah dropped Marionette and looked over at the servant who entered and got startled by the sight.


	19. Jedah's Desire

Chapter Nineteen: Jedah's Desire

Marionette blushed and giggled," Don't look." She chuckled. Glancing behind her with the towel wrapped around her.

Jedah stood with his back to her, a towel wrapped around his waist." I told you I'm not." He defended with an amused tone.

Marionette peaked back one more time to make sure the demon wasn't sneaking a peak at her. When Jedah remained with his head and body turned, Marionette dropped her towel and grabbed her under things and her dress. After she slipped those and the dress on she spoke," Please would you help me tie the back of the gown." She whispered.

Jedah turned around and approached her, his hands took the loose silk string in his fingers and gently tightened them and slowly tied them together, he could smell the scent of the lavender shampoo she had put in her hair after the servant had delivered it.

Jedah finished and gently ran his fingers through her drying hair," Marionette ." Jedah began in a near whisper.The young woman turned around to face him, as he stared down at her, he found it hard to speak to her."….Would you rather live in a small peaceful cabin in the forests?" He asked.

Marionette smiled." Are you speaking of the forests outside the castle?"

" Yes. " Jedah answered. Marionette nodded and slid her arms around his shoulders.

" You are a good friend Jedah." Marionette whispered as she felt the demon embrace her.

" I hope one day we can be more." He whispered back. Marionette inched back from the embrace and stared up at him.

Her smile widened," I would like that very much. Let me know you want to be more again soon." With that she turned around." Your turn to dress, I'm not looking."

Jedah nodded and dropped his towel and slid his pants and slipped his shoes on then put his trench coat on.And buttoned it up from the three buttons on the right side of the coat that was attached to a long thick fabric to the left side, he had to do that three times then he buttoned the four top buttons of his upper part of the coat and like always he ignored his winged cowl and left his hair to brush against his back.

He brushed his hair and turned around to look at the Puppet who stared at him, " What?" He asked.

" Nothing….I'm just wondering why you are not yet…." She trailed off as Jedah's wings unfolded from the skin of his back and rested there.

" What?" Jedah asked again noting her trailing off.

" May I….touch them?" She asked forgetting what she was going to say in the first place.

" If you want to." Jedah said and turned around sp his wings face her. Marionette took a step forward and brushed her finger tips against the blades. Making Jedah shutter slightly. His eyes comfortably closed.

" What's wrong?" Marionette asked.

" I can feel your warm touch on my wings." Jedah muttered.

" But they are metal." Marionette pressed the issue.

" They are apart of me though, there for I can feel your caress."

" No." Jedah whispered." Please don't stop."

Marionette chuckled lightly, and stepped back taking Jedah out of the pleasurable state he was in." Are you as hungry as I?" She asked.

Jedah folded his winds down together again and turned," Extremely, come lets go eat." He suggested and offered his hand to her. Marionette simply smiled and gathered her skirts in her hands and walked towards the doorway" Aren't you going to lead the way Jedah?" She asked when Jedah for a second stood there watching her. Jedah nodded and lead the way to the grand dining hall. Only she have been stopped by Sabbath he had a depressing expression on his face.

" What is it?" Jedah asked firmly. Marionette looked at Sabbath from the side of Jedah's tall form. Sabbath tried to catch his breath as he only looked as Jedah. And soon, Marionette had found herself alone, while Jedah quickly followed Sabbath down the halls of the Doma castle inside."Where is she?" Jedah asked," And who let her tap into my communication system?"

Sabbath caught up with Jedah and responded," She is still where you exiled her, however, she had the power to contact you from her mirror!" Jedah paused in his walking and looked at Sabbath, they stood right outside Jedah's door. The two males glanced at one another, as Jedah turned the door handle and pushed open the door. There, directly across from them, was a tall mirror on the far wall. There, stood a tall, woman's figure. Her wings were folded slightly back and behind her, they were skinless. She had black hair with the green streaks , and was clad in a maroon suit and wore a pointed helmet. "Fool!" She hissed.

Jedah walked fore ward in his room, closing the door behind him and Sabbath, he approached the mirror," And why is it that I am a fool, Kalabrax?"Jedah asked. Un amused.

Kalabrax glared, slowly beginning to pace around, keeping her eyes on her brother within her mirror as she was in his," You falling in love with that puppet, made you weak!" She hissed.

" And what are you then? Strong? Weak? Or are you afraid that I shall expose her to the truth of her being?"Jedah asked firmly.

"Do you realize that your people's blood will be the price paid, unless you give her up and take her back to Chopine now!"

"There is no way on hell, that I take her back to the place where she was physically abused by that fairy fool. As long as Marionette stays alive, you have nothing to fear. So why speak to me now? "Jedah asked. Angered by the fact, that she was talking to him through the magic mirrors." I take no pleasure in speaking to you."

Kalabrax said nothing and glared hard at Jedah," Where is the artifact Jedah?!"She demanded, ignoring what her brother had said. Jedah did not answer,"You'd produce Crystal!?"

"I would rather die a thousand deaths then to see that crystal in your hands! "Jedah hissed.

Kalabrax took in a deep breath, then smiled,"Then that can be arranged, brother. As well as your little puppet whore's. You will see. You may be the voice of the Doma family, and I the echo, but I will soon be the echo over the voice."

"Then I shall see you fade into nothing!" Jedah shouted.His eyes began to turn a pure white, glowing color and he exposed his fangs. Sabbath, backed up as wind stormed through the window and blew about the room. The intensity between the two mighty brother and sister.

"Poor Jedah, the end, it justifies the means. I am doing this for you." Kalabrax said.

"No, Kalabrax. I shall destroy you, if you even take one step back into Makai! Or,"He added,"I could notify Quolobec and Tihocan of what your present situation is, where you are. And then they shall see to it you are tried from treason. But, unlike me, they will behead you. And soon you will be nothing more then a dim memory"Jedah said . Kalabrax glared at Jedah said nothing more. And her image faded. Leaving only Jedah, Sabbath, and Jedah's reflection within the mirror.

" I have to hide Marionette." Jedah said to Sabbath.


	20. Demon Lover

Chapter 20: The Demon Lover.

The puppet stares at the food in front of her then smiles looking over at the demon who just sat down," What happened?" She asked.

Jedah turned to the lovely woman beside him and spoke clearly, "I'm afraid that we are going to have to put our plain for you to go into hiding sooner than expected. It appears that my older sister who I banished to another realm, has been gathering power in hopes of returning to the Makai in order to finally kill me. Then there is your abusive husband Prince Chopine. If those two were to put their differences a side & join forces, It would not only put my people in danger...but you as well."

" Alright I will stay in Makai on one condition."

" Hmm...and what exactly would that condition be?

Marionette touches his face Jedah leans into her caress." The one condition is that you visit me every now and then."

Jedah leans closer and speaks into her softly, "Even when war starts, I will do everything in my power to fulfill that condition and wish."

Marionette smiles." Thank you. Jedah you are my only friend that I have in his realm," She whispers her lips close to him she does not kiss his lips though she gingerly kisses his cheek the demon slowly closes his eyes. Long for her now.

Slowly as the kiss on his cheek was, Jedah managed to keep his emotions under control and replied while smiling, "Your welcome"Jedah was about to speak again when Sabbath stormed in, sweat damping his brow, "My lord!" He exclaimed Jedah stood up, Sabbath continued," Forgive me for interrupting your breakfast, but...the castle is under attack! Fairies!"

Jedah looked at Marionette," Perhaps your husband does love you." And without saying another word, Jedah left the room.

Marionette sat alone in the dining room, staring straight into nothingness, and then she heard screaming. From a male creature, it seemed like. Marionette leapt to her feet and ran towards the nearest window. She gasped in horror as a fairy fell, with only half of his body, to the cobble ground in the Doma courtyard. She saw Jedah, a scythe was in hand.

She looked around and watched in horror as Jedah sliced and diced Chopine's men. He fought along side the red skinned devil and a tall creature with three heads, and a battle axe. Sabbath was there too. Preforming magic and deadly spells on the fairy soldiers. Rain began to pour. Marionette saw Chopine, walking, with a sword in hand to the demon ."Jedah!" She screamed, opening the window." Look out!" She shouted.

Jedah kicked the soldier he fought away from him and spun about as Chopine ran at him. At full speed, a mighty fairy with a sword in hand. Jedah blocked the sword's blade with his scythe and began to fight Chopine.

Jedah ducked the sword's blade and with one of his crimson claws, sliced Chopine's cheek, a deep cut that shall become a scar was made. Chopine responded by shouting a powerful spell. A fairy's spell, he had learned from Oberon. Jedah was thrown back as the ground shook and the huge wave Chopine had made widened. Creating a screeching that can cause the head of any mere mortal to implode. Their brains to be more precise.

Jedah's lip began to bleed a little as he used a stone wall to support his back, moving up the wall to stand up straight, with his back. Jedah glared at Chopine and shouted," Dio Cega!" And a spinning blade flew quickly towards Chopine.

Chopine gasped but was not quick enough, the buzz saw hit his square in the shoulder, sending him flying backwards. Upon seeing this, Marionette covered her mouth. And then she looked around. Remembering that she was puppet.And being so, she had a special ability.

She sighed and threw off her gown and a black sword appeared in her hands as a green protective light formed around her. And then she revealed a short black dress.(Though this is not really how the game character, Marionette battles) The hem of the dress had been shaped like daisy petals. Her shoes were pointy and had bells on them, they too were black. Her outfit was silk. Her arms and legs were exposed and her elbow, wrists, knees, and ankles had what a puppet would have where their strings go. And then she and turned the sword on her blonde hair, it all fell to the floor, all but enough remaining to go about to the middle of her ear's length.

Marionette climbed on the window and closed her eyes, lifting her wrist, she cringed as a string darted from her elbow joint and wrapped itself around a piller, Marionette kept her eyes shut tightly as she leapt and allowed her feet she hit the pillar. And when this happened she flipped backwards, releasing the string.

It remained out, for her further use. She caught sight of Jedah and Chopine's blades brutally touching one another. Sparks flying from the weapon's as they came into contact.

She took a deep breath and let the string towards them. Chopine saw this and reacted, he chopped it. Blood oozed from the string. Jedah looked at Chopine then to the girl, "You send a woman into battle, Lepe?" Jedah asked with a lifted eyebrow.

Marionette backed up as the blood came with the string, leaving a trail of blood into the puppet's elbow.

Jedah looked at Chopine again, then roughly kicked him into the wall. Jedah disposed of his scythe in his back, and it transformed into his metal wings. Leaping into the air. Jedah glided to her. And then while in the air, brought out his scythe again, and flipped forward, while in the air, in order to land on the ground perfectly.

Looking up at the puppet girl, Jedah smiled insanely unaware who he was about to fight and immediatly attacked, Marionette shreked and blocked the scythe with her sword. Flipping backwards, trying her best to dodge the scythe's mighty blade.

Closing her eyes, Marionette lifted her sword in the air and shouted," Ice Blade!" And her sword's blade was glowing light blue in color. She sliced Jedah's arm.A move Jedah sort of recognized.

Jedah winced in slight pain as his arm froze. He did not try to move it, he had heard of such a blade like hers. It was loaded with the power of elements. Like:Fire, Ice, Lightening, and others.Jedah shook it off and screamed out in pain as. His arm disintegrated when Marionette kicked it hard.Jedah glared at Marionette, still having no clue that this warrior was Marionette, Jedah kicked her hard in the neck. Marionette's back hit the wall when she was sent flying into the air. (Jedah regained his arm, by the way.)

Marionette looked up as Jedah ran towards her. Marionette flipped up to the top of the castle wall. And sent another string at Jedah, but this time it was not aiming for Jedah but her husband. Chopine fell to the ground hard, Marionette flipped off the wall and over Jedah landing right by Chopine.Looking at a now preplexed Jedah she said," I just saved you life."Yanking the sword from Chopine's hand, her eyes remained on Jedah.Marionette threw it into the air and using another string, shattered the blade.

Jedah walked over to her and then moved her out of the way, lifting Chopine into the air, holding him by his neck, Jedah's eyes began to turn pure glowing white as fangs appeared in his mouth. Chopine was beginning to loose oxygen.

Every fighter stopped fighting and looked up as the wind kicked up and the rain poured harder and Jedah spoke into Chopine's mind,"_Your stupidity as of today will not go unpunished, and your actions and attitude towards my people in your world shall lead you to your own death and damnation of your soul."_

"Where's my wife?" Chopine struggled to ask.

"I'm here." All eyes gazed at the woman with the powerful sword. The woman by Jedah. Even Jedah and Chopine had turned their attentions to her.

Jedah's eyes became normal his fangs were replaced by his teeth, and the weather went back to normal. Jedah dropped Chopine to the ground. The fairy coughed and struggled and gasped heavily for air.

Jedah looked at Marionette and then looked down at Chopine and roughly nudged him with the side of his foot. "Jedah!" Marionette screamed and knelt down. She looked at Chopine as he looked at her, and then with all the strength, he had, tripped Jedah and grabbed Marionette's sword and stabbed Jedah hard in the stomach, and arose and began to violently kick Jedah before he was able to arise.

Sabbath was about to go help, but the devil, who is called Verano put his arm out in front of him to stop him." Let me go Verano!" Sabbath hissed.

"This is his fight, Sabbath, even I know that."Verano said back.

Marionette mean while looked around and saw a fallen log from one of the trees near by, picking it up, she hit Chopine in the back with it, sending the fairy on the ground. Marionette threw herself down and grabbed Jedah's clawed hand and held one of the sharp claws to Chopine's neck," Stop it. Or I'll kill you myself."She hissed in a sort of whisper.

Jedah weakly looked up at Marionette.

Chopine glared at Marionette, threw the hand to the side, slapped Marionette and kicked her off him. Jedah found it in him to arise and see to Marionette's health.He slumped,then fell, and closed his eyes.Chopine smiled and reclaimed the sword. Marionette ran at him," Chopine no!" She gripped the sword's blade, letting it seap into her palm's flesh, blood dripped from her palm.

"Stop this. You can not kill him,not when he is like this. Please." Her eyes begged.

Chopine growled inwardly, then threw the sword to the side and slapped Marionette and hissed," Demon lover." And turning. Chopine left. Marionette closed her eyes and dropped to the ground as rain poured hard on the cobble stoned ground. She leaned her head down on her lap and sobbed.Sabbath went over to her and slowly helped her up, as Sahtalus and Verano tended to Jedah.


	21. Confessiona

Note: Thank you you to Knight 25 he helped me write this chapter with an awsome role play over email with me. thank you thank you very much!! Glomp KNight 25

Chapter 21: Confession

Marionette came up to Sabbath outside a room where Jedah could regenerate his body and strength. And asked him something, he nodded "You may go in now." Sabbath said to her.With her bandage over her palm.Marionette nodded and walked into the room. There was a coffin in the middle of the room. A coffin made of black crystals to be more precise. She wondered over to it, hanging over the side was Jedah's coat. And inside, she saw Jedah, with his eyes shut, he looked as though he was sleeping so well.

She looked at the coat, her fingers traced slowly along the fabric, then she slowly slipped it on, to was a bit big on her, but still comfy,sort of.

And then when she looked back at Jedah, he was looking right into her blue eyes.She could hear his voice from inside the coffin,"Nice coat,"And the lid opened. Jedah sat up, Marionette blushed and took it off and handed it to him.Taking her hand, Jedah unraveled the bandage, and looked at the cut,"It looks better."Jedah whispered.

Marionette looked away and nodded. Jedah slipped his coat on and looked at Marionette, she was now dressed in a tight medieval light tan dress. Her hair was still short and she wore a small circlet .Jedah gently touched her hair and then slowly touched her cheek. Marionette pulled away gently.

Jedah looked at her, and wanted and would have given anything to kiss her. Slowly, he took her into his arms and gently pulled her down with him into the coffin with the lid still open.Marionette laid her head on his chest. Jedah stroked her back and held her.

"Chopine hates me." She whispered. Jedah lifted an eyebrow and looked at her. Marionette moved up on her forearms.

"Why? Because you tried to save me?"Jedah asked softly.

Marionette shook her head,"Before he left me here. He called me a demon lover."

Jedah sighed and shook his head,"He should not. But what is so bad about being called this?" He asked again in a soft tone.

"A demon lover?Well, Jedah where I come from it is like being called a whore." Marionette said.Jedah nodded and sat up, and lightly kissed her forehead.

"You are not a whore,Marionette. You are so much more." He said softly and soothingly." You are very bright, very beautiful young woman." He whispered.

Marionette smiles and looked up at him, she stared into his eyes.

Jedah spoke again whispering, "If Chopine believes in what he called you, then he doesn't deserve anyone...especially someone who has a kind hearted spirit as you." Jedah began slowly playing with Marionette's hair and spoke once more, "He doesn't even know what he had just given up."

" Jedah I wanted..why aren't married? " Marionette asks softly, her fingers gingerly stroking his face.

Jedah thought long and hard for his answer. Several moments past by until he answered her question. He spoke, To tell you the truth...I thought I didn't need any female companion in my life. I would only use them to satisfy my sexual desires. Night after night a different woman each time. But then that one day when we first met, I felt something...a something that would soon change my life. I didn't know what it was until now. But I understand if you want to wait

Marionette smiled and sat up and climbed out of the coffin and walked towards the door. " Ask me again soon." Was all she said and let Sabbath brush passed her

Jedah sat up after looking at her retreating form and spoke, Yes...of course.

Sabbath takes a slight bow," And you are rested enough my lord?"

Jedah looked at Sabbath and spoke, "Not quite yet...give me a few hours. Then I'll be ready."

" Uh my lord there are nobles in the courtroom waiting to hear why there is a puppet fighting at your side."

Jedah gave a large sigh..., "Fine, led the way. I'll speak to the nobles. But just give me a few moments to get ready first. Then will go."

In the courtroom the puppet is being shouted at and called names as she stands amongst the rapid males. Sabbath moves out of the way for Jedah.  
Marionette meanwhile tries to sheld herself from things being thrown at her.

Jedah saw what was happening and rushes to aid Marionette. As a deadly spear was launched at the puppet, Jedah quickly cuts his hand with his nails and transforms the blood that dripped out into a sythe. With moments to spare, the sythe spins in Jedah's out stretched hand and formed a sort of barrier that blocked the weapon and destroyed it. Jedah looks back to Marionette and sighs in relief that she wasn't injured badly.

Jedah turns to Sabbath and speaks, "Sabbath, take her to my quarters. I'll deal with these fools that dare try to harm her for no reason."

Jedah then turns to the nobles while in the corner of his right eye he sees Sabbath assisting Marionette out of the line of fire. His attention soon turns back to the nobles who were demanding an answer from him.

" Tell us Doma! " Shouted one noble," Why do you allow a puppet to live!?"  
Uproars follow " Enlighten us, do you share a bed with that flower!?"

Jedah simply glared but remained calm enough to answer the noble's questions. He spoke, "The reason I allow "The Puppet" as you so call her to live, is because she wishes nothing to do with Chopine and she risked her own life to protect someone such as I. As for what I do with her is non of your business. So I suggest you hold your toungue or do you forget whos castle and lands you just so happen to be standing and walking on? Now if there are no further questioning, I bid you farewell for now. For no doubt you will continue to hound me with your questioning."

Jedah turned to leave and walked out.

As it continues to rain outside, Marionette just sits staring outside from her room through the balcony window, as Jedah approaches and sits down beside her, she does not look at him but speaks,' So this is thanks they give, when a puppet chooses to aid them in battle?'

Jedah gave a sigh and turned to look out the window. Several moments passed till he finally spoke up saying, "They are fools! They assume that since you are a puppet...a being from a different kingdom, that you would aid Chopine in my demise. So please, do not listen to them. I know what you did was based on what your heart was telling you to do. All I ask, is for you to continue to listen to it. Do not allow others to past judgment on you for something what you demed right."

Marionette smiles lightly," And you Jedah Doma what is it that your heart tells you?"

Jedah blinked. A moment passed as he thought his answer to that question. He answered no more than a second later. "The answer to your question Marionette is that...I care deeply for you. I care for you to the point that I would even die to protect you from any harm at any cost even though I am only one man. I guess what I'm trying to say is that, I believe that I am in love with you."

A couple of seconds passed and Jedah finished what he started. "I guess now that I got that off my chest, I hope we could still be friends even if you don't those type of feelings toward me. If I upset you in any way...I'm sorry."


	22. Truth Behind the Abuse

Chapter 22: Truth of Abuse.

Marionette stared at Jedah for a moment then smiled lightly and touched his cheek." Jedah ." She muttered. The demon closed his eyes and leaned into her touch and as the puppet moved her hand down Jedah moved his lips to brush against her wrist.

It wasn't long before the young puppet woman stood and walked away from her room her skirts brushing against the floor as she left.

Jedah opened his eyes and stared at the closed door for a moment then turned and stood too, he placed his hands behind his back he watched the rain pour gently from the sky, the drops trickling down the cherry blossom leaves on the trees below in the garden, behind the gates of the court yard. The dark green leaves dripping wet upon the trees and the grass wet with the raindrops. The water in the great clear fountain and ponds ripples and rose continuously. The cobbles paths and marble benches became slippery. Jedah could hear the sound of the thunder above the clouds. Marionette as Jedah noticed climbed the wall of the courtyard and into the beautiful gardens.

Then after several more moments, Jedah left the room to follow the young puppet to see what was she thinking going out in the pouring rain like she was. As he stepped out the rain already drenched his blonde hair, his clothing, and his face. Rains drops dripped from the back of his neck and seeped down under the coat he wore over his chest and wetted his back, where his wings hid underneath the flesh. So to a distant onlooker he appeared human.

So, the demon made his way to the gates of the garden, he reached in his pocket and brought out the key to unlock it. They creaked open as he gave a push to them. Jedah smiled and walked forward towards Marionette, who stood under the beauty of a cherry blossom canopy. Letting the rain drops drip gently upon her face. She had a light smile upon her face.

Jedah as he reached her, gingerly wrapped his fingers around her arm and spoke." Your mind is full, this much I can see my lady." He began.

Marionette nodded" Did you kill my mother as my father said you did? " Marionette asked.

Jedah smiled gently and slid his hand from her arm and took a moment's pause then at last spoke" No. I am not Esparonza's killer. But it was my bloodline that murdered her after your birth."

Marionette turned to look at her and stared long and hard into his eyes. She nodded and gently stepped closer to him, with an unsure look in her eyes.

" Why did you marry Chopine? Really? He would have ended up hurting you later." Jedah asked.

"I don't know, maybe it was because of what my father wanted, I never really loved Chopine, and he would not have ended up hurting me later, because a week before our wedding, he had already struck me, hard across the face." Marionette said.

Jedah stroked her face,"Why?"Jedah asked.

"Because I rejected a wedding gift. Or a pre wedding gift. He was going to kill four innocent children, demon children . And this was how it went...

(this is sort of a flash back,)I wanted vomit at the sight I saw once I had stepped out of the carriage, there were demon children, all lined up, blind folded, four archers knelt on one knee directly across from the four little children, arrows aimed by bows, and manned by the archers, right at them, the points of the arrows hovered in mid air.

Chopine came up behind me, placing his arm around me."Well, what do you think of my wedding gift to you, my love?"He asked.

I covered my mouth ,and yanked away from Chopine,I walked infront of the archers, taking the arrows off the bows, yanking them from the archer's hands. I tossed the arrows to the ground, "Who do you think you are?"I had asked Chopine."They are little children for God sake! Are you mad?!"I shouted, with arms wide open.

Chopine clenched his fists,"This is for you Marionette, I thought that you'd enjoy the sight of demons being slain."He hissed through his clenched teeth.

I glared at Chopine, then traveled over to the four demons, knelt down to one. Removing his blind fold, from there, I continued, two, three, then four blind folds fell to the mossy ground. I untied them, and stroked the soft hair of the smallest and youngest little girl out of the four."How could you?They are only children,they don't know anything about their restrictions and limits. How were they suppose to know that Vanity Paradice and Makai are in the middle of a rediculious war against eachother?Hm?"

Chopine's face turned red, embarrassed in front of four of his father's own men.He watched as I had done something unspeakable,I had said,"Run along children, I'm sure your families are missing you terribly, and please pardon that wild bore who ordered this inconvenience to you."And I glared at Chopine as the four demons drifted off into the woods.

I walked over to Chopine.He hissed,"Leave us!"The archers went away.Chopine went over to me,"You dirty bitch!"He yelled, slapping me hard across the face. He tossed me,like a doll to the ground, there he kicked me several times in the stomach. Yelling and cursing horribly at me. I coughed up blood when it was over, and rolled onto my side. Holding back my tears of pain, and rage.

Chopine cleared his throat,"Now, perhaps next time you'll think twice before going and doing a stupid thing, like letting a demon or two go free?"He looked down at me. I nodded weakly.But, Chopine was not convinced, he kicked me harder in the back,"You will answer me, you filthy whore!"He exclaimed.

Finally, I found my voice and yelled,"Yes!"That was when tears flowed from my eyes. I soon was able to sit up and pull my weak legs up to my chest. I hid ,my face, and wept.Chopine walked over to me, forcing me to my feet, and giving me another hard slap,"Never do that to me again.Now, go wash up in the river, I'll be waiting here,at the coach."He said nothing more afterwards.I shakily as well as dizzily arose. I wondered through the trees.I had tripped over a rock or log a couple of times.But, that did not matter, my vision was so blurry and my nerves were not working at the moment. I still had yet to get my bearings straight.After all, I was only a young woman, and not used to strikes from others. Nor anyone for that matter.

When I had finally reached the river,I moved into it slowly, the coolness of the water stung the bruises on my stomach. I cringed in pain as the water touched my body.I had moved waist deep in, and sobbed...

And I had asked myself after I was done crying,'Was violence and brutality what I was to expect on my wedding night from Chopine?The very thought of giving myself to a creature, who as of that night proven himself lower than a demon,sent shivers down my spine." She paused and looked at Jedah. Marionette continued," This is why I decided to trust you and come here. I thought that you were so much more then he was."

"That was you who saved those four?They are the children of one of my dearest friends."Jedah paused, then took her hand" They told me that an angel saved them. I did not want to believe that a woman from Vanity Paradise had preformed such an act." Jedah whispered."But you are more than what you have been treated, in both worlds.To me, you are more than any creature I have ever met."


	23. Bliss

Chapter 23: Bliss

Jedah found Marionette seated at the seat of his grand black piano. She attempted to play a song and failed to for she had no practice on it. Jedah merely smiled and took a seat next to her," Playing a piano takes several months at least to learn." Jedah said. " I have been playing since I was a boy."

Marionette smiled at looked at him." You are full of surprises." Jedah turned to look at her and nodded, his hand reaching up to stroke her face, gingerly brushing a little hair out of her face. The young puppet closed her eyes and let him caress her face. It was then the young woman let herself go, and let Jedah lean down and kiss her lips, it was slow at first then became passionate and warm, tender as lips remained locked together, Jedah snaked his slender fingers around to cup the back of her head.

Easing from the kiss they stared at each other then Marionette opened her mouth and muttered words that Jedah had longed to hear" Take me to your bed, Jedah

Jedah smiled and kissed her again.

#

Jedah's Chambers

"Are you sure this is what you want Marionette?" Jedah whispered. His body pressed into her backside, she felt his warm, peppermint breath at the tip of her ear. His cold lips touched the side of her cheek. His slim fingers slowly and seductively touched her shoulders.

She tried to decide as she leaned against Jedah's body, feeling his desire for her against the small of her back. She shivered at the thought of how large his manhood was ."Yes." She whispered.

And she heard Jedah whisper once more,"Let me have you completely. Your desire can not be denied and your sexual longing can not be deprived, I am willing to satisfy you intimatly."His words were so appealing to her at that moment.

She spoke to him finally," And if I were to make love to you, would you deny me the right to you for eternity? Or would you be the demon you say you are and keep me with you as long as we are alive?"She asked, turning to face him. Her blue orbs sparkled with beautiness and love, she seemed so eger to make love to him, but there was a since of nervousness and yet, anxiety as well. Jedah slowly lifted his right hand and his long, sharp, crimson thumb nail caressed her face.

"You know my answer, I shall keep you, as you would keep me. You know that my love for you is insatiable."He said softly.Trying so hard to convince her that what he said was true. That he was born, not a demon, a dark angel.

Marionette looked away and touched his hand, slowly removing it from her cheek. She felt the need to sob. She wanted to believe everything Jedah said, but he was a demon. And as such, he is known as the deceitful type of species. Blood thirsty and willing to say anything to bring pain to any other. She looked up at him again, two traces of tears were now revealed."I am going to believe you. Jedah, if you send me away, I do thank you for your kindness to me anyway."She said with confidence, hoping that Jedah would not send her away. And soon, their lingering took them into a deep and loving, wide kiss.

(Note: This contians sexual content, because no other fanfiction writer is nice enough to give Jedah a love interest!!So I have no other choice, but to maybe go into detail. I apologize to anyone who is offended by these sex scenes.)

Jedah closed his eyes and let his hands see what eyes could not at the moment. He longed to feel her body underneath that tight velvet gown she wore. Jedah took no invitation and he slowly, with his slim, cyan hands untied the back of Marionette's dress and noted with satisfaction, she wore nothing under.

His fingers tortured Marionette as they touched her flesh gently. Jedah, still in the mist of kissing Marionette, slowly slid her sleeves down her shoulders and her breasts were exposed. Marionette abruptly yanked from the kiss, and gasped as both Jedah's hands touched her, teased her erect nipples. Marionette had to do something as Jedah kissed the side of her neck, slowly, with long wet, firm kisses. Her hands flew to the buttons on the front of his black trench coat. Sliding it off his shouders, she ran her hands up his bare, cyan hairless chest, and snaked her hands around his shoulders. Pressing herself against Jedah.

Jedah began to trail his lips from the front of Marionette's neck, to the top of her breast. His hands lifted and he looked up at her and lightly smiled, he reached down and picked her up, carrying her over to his black silk sheeted bed. He kissed her lips slowly and soon, he trailed a line of light yet also very wet kisses to her breasts."Relax."Jedah whispered. And brought one of Marionette's nipples into his mouth. He sucked the right hard bud, while a free hand lazily rubbed the other breast. Marionette lightly groaned and threw her arms around the pillow, gripping it's sides so firmly. She had never felt this before.

Soon, Jedah had finished his oral minstration with Marionette's breasts and sat up. He took her hands and gently pried them from the pillow's sides and lightly kissed each finger tip.Marionette smiled at Jedah and sat up too. She stripped the rest of herself, and Jedah gazed at the beautiful body before him on his bed. Knowing now, that she was his, for the taking.

"Lay back."Marionette requested.Jedah smiled lightly and did as Marionette had asked. He closed his eyes as Marionette's hand lightly touched the top button on his black pants. Knowing exactly where her hand was going. He opened his mouth slightly as Marionette gently exposed his callous member. Unsure, Marionette slowly and cautiously wrapped her fingers gently around near the top of his cock, and around the shaft. Slowly, yet shakely, she rubbed his cock up and down. Jedah's breathing became somewhat labored. This was so overwelming for Jedah, even he could not make himself feel this pleasured, and he felt he should give back to her. Marionette paused in her hand movements and looked at Jedah, who slowly opened one eye.

Marionette bent her head down and brought the top half of Jedah's cock into her mouth. Slowly she began to move her mouth up and down, with little or no skilled practice.Jedah's hands reached inbetween Marionette and himself, lightly rubbing the puppet girl's nipples. Making Marionette's oral movements increase, slightly quicker, she gurgled a couple times as he was nearly down her throat, but she was able to deal with it. Jedah touched her head lightly as if to keep her there, but insteed, he lightly pried her mouth from his cock.

Marionette looked at him and smiled Jedah sat up and turned Marionette to the side and gently leaned her back onto the sheets. He pried her legs open, his lips traveled inbetween her legs. He began his oral movements within her vagina.Slowly, his tongue flicked as he soon closed his whole mouth over it. Marionette moaned with pleasure, she arched her hips upward, further into Jedah's mouth. And as Jedah's mouth worked, his hand trailed up and rubbed both her breasts. "Jedah..."Marionette's voice trialed off in passion.

And soon, Jedah had reclined her, positioning himself at her very wet entrance. He leaned down and kissed her, Marionette tasted her own womanly fluid, but she did not mind, because she was kissing Jedah's lips. And soon she screamed out in excruciation. Jedah's manhood had entered her, not forcefully, but quickly as it would help make the pain pass much more quicker. He held her hand tightly, trying his best to move slowly, now that he was entirely into her.

Soon, Marionette smiled and moaned with pleasure, outloud. Jedah leaned up on his forearms, nearly causing Marionette to abandon her grasp on his shoulders. He watched her face, her closed eyes as he continued to move in and out of her.His palms pressed firmly on the matress.And his hands soon moved as he stopped his movements, he had not yet finished, he felt that Marionette should get more pleasure then him.

He leaned down and whispered into her ears,"Take over."Marionette nodded and let him roll over on his back, now, Marionette was straddling him, she had already felt more pleasure as his head was pressing upwards into her.Slowly, she rocked against him and soon felt that this was far too much pleasure for her. The moans soon turned into screams of pleasure. So intense and the excruciating pleasure soon sent her over the edge of her own utopia and she gripped the back of Jedah's neck, pulling him up in a sitting posistion, Jedah thrust up from the bottom and locked his arms firmly around her waist. Taking one of her nipples within his mouth.

Marionette tossed her head back and threw it against the side of his neck. She was beginning to become exhausted. But had the will to continue. Jedah's lips traveled up to her neck, and then her chin and finally he had found her lips, and he kissed her ardently and he caressed her mouth with his tongue.

He leaned back down upon the bed and pulled her down with him, still making love to her. Marionette turned her head to the side and continued to moan, as she lay on his chest. And soon, Jedah had climaxed within her.And his hands slipped from her back and he had nothing left. Their labored breathing finally had settled. Silence befell the very room as the two rested together. Jedah smiled lightly as he watched Marionette fall asleep within his arms, underneath the silk sheets."I shall cherish you for all time. Until this realm fades into dust, I shall remain your server."Jedah whispered into her ear as he held her from behind in the bed. The ancient words he had just spoken, had been heard, as Marionette pressed her backside against him.And one word had been faintly muttered from her sweet lips,"Jedah..."


	24. Marraige Proposal

Chapter 24: Marriage Proposal.

The light of the Makain sun peaked through the window of Jedah's room, the next morning. Jedah's eyes slowly opened and he smiled lightly as the first thing he saw was the beautiful blue eyes and lovely face and smile of Marionette, peering up at him from laying upon his chest."Hello beautiful."Jedah said with a smile.

"Good morning, Jedah." Marionette said sweetly.Sitting up, she leaned her head down and lightly kissed his chest and leaned her head back up.

Jedah chuckled and joined Marionette, sitting up.He touched her face,"You know that I what I said last night, I meant. I want you to know that I am more then a mere ruler. I am more then what your people had played me out to be."Jedah whispered. Tilting her chin gently he starred into her eyes.Marionette smiled and blushed,trying to turn away. But, Jedah had kissed her before she could turn away. She responded so ardently, wrapping her arms around his neck. She straddled his lap and felt his erection. She let out of the kiss."What's all this, Jedah?"She asked slyly.

Jedah devilishly smiled back at her,"It is your fault.You know?"

"My fault?!" Marionette stammered."Why Jedah, how could it have been my fault?"She asked sarcastically appalled by his words. Jedah did not reply this time with words. He kissed her again, this time

with his tongue inside her mouth.

Gently he leaned her forward as he slowly rubbed her breasts. Positioning himself at her vagina entrance." You know how drenched my sheets are going to, after I give you the orgasm?"Jedah asked into her ear.Marionette did not answer him, she was too confused to. And then she realized what he meant by drenched as he thrust his fingers up into her womanhood. He touched her in a very special and easily pleasured spot, rubbing it in a slow pace. And as he taunted her within her vagina. Jedah tormented her with his lips. Sucking one of her nipples. Marionette opened her eyes and reached down, and rubbed Jedah's manhood. And the more she rubbed him, the speed increased with Jedah rubbing her womanhood. And soon, it had become a rythmic dance between them and the rubbing of the sexes. Soon, Jedah could not take much more of this torment, he swiftly withdrew his finger and moved up on his forearms, and roughly entered her. Marionette gave out a sudden cry of pleasure. As she had climaxed all too quickly, Jedah smirked and abruptly withdrew his cock from her. And kissed her. Not caring if the girl's womanly fluid splayed over his sheets.

Marionette watched as Jedah arose from the bed and wondered over to the closet."What are you doing,Jedah?"She asked.Wondering why he was dressing all of a sudden.

Jedah looked back at her,"I can not lounge about in the bed all day, as much as I'd love to Marionette. I have a meeting I have to attend today. "He paused after dressing in his usual trench coat like suit and brushed his hair. After doing this he wondered to the door, and opened it," Please try to make yourself scarce for the day, as my nobles are not used to seeing puppet women around my palace." And he closed the door behind him, leaving Marionette alone in his room.

Marionette pulled the sheets closer to her body. And went into sorrow. Feeling as though he would send her away soon. Marionette sighed and decided to make the most of her day, nearly alone, without Jedah. Marionette slowly climbed out of the bed, and when she had done this, the door suddenly opened. A maid walked in and taking a slight bow. Marionette scrambled to the sheets, yanking them from the bed, she quickly covered her bare form." Lord Jedah has requested for you, a nice, warm bath and clean clothing. He also wishes for you to join him for breakfast."She said.All Marionette could do is nod. The maid smiled warmly, and said cheerfully," You seem like the shy type, Ms. Mari." She laughed.

Marionette smiled faintly," Some what, yes." She said with a shrug. She followed the maid, who carried a sort of shampoo, towels, and a tight, crimson, medieval style gown, down the hall, into a large bathing room. There was a large bathing pool, with warm water and lavender scented soaps. It was like a spa to the puppet girl. She smiled and threw off the sheet, slowly, she stepped into the pool. And sank down by the edge. Starting to relax. And as soon as she had nearly fallen asleep, she was startled, by a hand, slowly creeping about her shoulders to her belly. She abruptly yanked away and turned. Jedah chuckled at her reaction to his touch."You startle too easily, Marionette."He joked.

Marionette caught her breath finally and inched back a bit," Honostly, Jedah, a scoundrel you are. A devil's advocate."She said curtly.

Again, all he could do was chuckle. Soon, all was quiet for a second, and Jedah spoke once more."I came in to apologize."

"For what?"Marionette asked, cocking her head to the side.

"For leaving you alone and acting so curtly towards you in anyway. You must understand that I have duties as a ruler, you know."Jedah stated and gently reached over, pulling her back to the edge of the pool. He remained knelt down, tilting her chin,he said softly,"I have never seen such beautiness before. You know that I would never leave you Marionette. I will put a cease to the war between our people."He muttered leaning down, Jedah kissed her lips lightly.Marionette responded with a deep passionate kiss. She snaked her fingers through his light long, blonde hair and nealy pulled him into the pool to join her. Jedah however, kept wonderful balance, keeping his feet planted firmly upon the marble floor.

Gently holding the back of Marionette's neck, Jedah kept the kiss in it's wonderful progress.And, that one second that had gone by, had suddenly became forever for Jedah and Marionette. And the demon ruler, Jedah Doma had felt that he and Marionette's feelings and love had gone a long way, since the moment they had by Destiny, met in the forest, where she had gotten lost and Jedah had given the propor directions, without knowing that the lovely young woman was a puppet creature, a long foe of the Doma lands.

Jedah smiled slightly, never taking his eyes off Marionette. They walked together in unison. Hand in hand, down the halls, nearing the dinninghall. Marionette, turned and looked at him, she smiled so beautifully to Jedah. Her blue orbs coruscated, sending Jedah's heart beating uncontrollably.Marionette, was beautifully clad in a tight, crimson silk medieval style gown. She smelled of lavender and silk. She wondered why he stared at her,"What?"She asked.

Jedah did not know how to answer, sadly, this was the very first time he had remotely felt this way, since his mother held him in her arms, when he was a baby. He had never been in love with a woman before he met Marionette. So he had a lost for words, at the moment."...You just...look so beautiful to me...I can not believe you are here, with me."He said and lightly kissed the back of her hand.

Marionette smiled and slowly started to continue on down the hall with Jedah. And then, they had came to two large, blood red painted marble doors, with demon carvings. Jedah smiled and pushed open the doors. The diningroom was large. There in the middle of the room was a long, and wide rectangular table, with the capasity to seat over five hundred nobles. On the cealing, dangled four black crystal, large chandleers. Upon the table, were seperated groups of candles and clean hands,bone hands holding a black rose from the Angel Blood Valley, nearest to the Doma castle. Around the room, were large windows.

Jedah lead her over to a seat. Helping her into the blood red painted, cushioned chair." thank you."Marionette said sweetly, sitting down. Jedah nodded once politely, he traveled over to the far end seat, where he normally sat, where he was right next to Marionette. Taking her hand he kissed it again and asked,"Is there something particular that you like to indulge yourself upon?"He asked.

Marionette looked at him and smiled,"My father is the general of King Oberon's army, we had much exotic foods back at home. I do not suppose you have what I indulge."She mused.

Jedah smirked ammused by her assumption,"Try me."

\"Alright, smart ass. Do you have cherry turnovers , with a double coat of glaze(yummy!!)?"She asked. With a widened smirk.Jedah shrugged and summoned a servant, he whispered something in the servant's ears and looked back at Marionette as the servant took a slight bow and walked out of the room."What did you tell her?"Marionette asked.

"Oh, I only told her to fetch your Cherry Turnovers with a double coat of glaze."Jedah said in a smart assie way, and he smiled slyly.

"You sir, are an odd demon, but I suppose that is what I love so much about you."Marionette said

with a smile as the servant wondered from the kitchen, carrying with her two plates, with two turnovers, and small plates, lain upon them were calabashes. Seeming to be a deliciousy with the demons. And to drink, water. Spring water, pumped from the never ceasing rapids of the Blood River, flowing throughout Makai.Marionette smiled and looked at Jedah."Thank you Jedah."She said.

"For?"

"Everything you have done to make me at home here."She said.

"You left your home and your husband to be with me, it is the least I could do, Marionette."Jedah simply stated."Besides, what kind of a lover would I be if I forced you into remaining in my bed?"

"I suppose you do have a point. Though, I feel like I am taking advantage of your kindness."Marionette mused.

"Well, if it is any consulation, you aren't. I want to make you happy. I know for a fact that you are taking nothing from me, that I regret you taking."Jedah explained, as the servant placed down the food,"Is there anything else you need, milord?"The servant had asked.

"No, thank you, we are fine. Leave us, please."Jedah requested. The servant took a slight bow and left Marionette and Jedah to their breakfast.Marionette and Jedah talked on and on, as they ate.About legends of a massive gate, known as the Gate." Way beyond the furthest eastern part of Makai, rests a massive gate. It was said to have been locked shut by the Morning Star, as he created the demon lands. Legend reads, that if this gate were to be opened, then life and magic would flow, never ceasing. Bring life back to this world once more." Marionette explained, as Jedah arose from where he sat, he took Marionette's hand, and knelt down upon one knee,he smiled lightly and spoke with love flowing through his silky voice,"Marionette , since the moment I first saw you, I knew that I was in love. And having you here now, with me in my very castle. To have held you in my arms in the bed in which I once spent countless nights alone in, is more to me then a throne. Marionette I love you and I long to spend forever with you.Will you marry me?"Jedah asked.

Marionette laughed lightly, as she cried slightly, a tear or two trickled down her cheeks as Jedah slipped a black skull ring with a white dimond between it's teeth, upon her slim finger."Yes. Oh Jedah I will."Marionette said with joy, throwing herself into Jedah's arms, she kissed him deeply and lovingly in the mouth, Jedah smiled into her mouth, he arose, and held her in the air, spinning her about. And all the while, his lips had never left hers. Jedah could not believe what was happening and what was to take place not long from now. Finally, every thing within his world was perfect, to him. But the matter he never considered was a more bloodier war between him and Lord Leo Ardendi, General of the Fairies.


	25. Fighting the Puppet

Chapter 25: Fighting the Puppet

Several Weeks later…..

Jedah watched through the carriage curtains as they entered the incubi lands. A hit bump awoke Marionette. She looked up at Jedah, and he looked back at her,"What is it, Marionette?"Jedah asked, noticing that she had a look of discomfort all over her face. Marionette did not answer, but Jedah soon knew the problem," Are the lands so bad?" Jedah asked.

Marionette shook her head,"It is not the lands, but the meaning of the place. It is not to my liking. My wedding night, with Chopine would have been more barbaric, then those mating evenings of the incubi and sucubi."

"Lord Aensland might be happy to hear it then."Jedah said .Marionette only managed a slight smile, but there still remained a sadness in her blue eyes."You left him, and that was as good as many women could do."He added.

"Did you ever think I would?" Marionette asked.

"Are you always as sad and pained as you are now?" Jedah retorted, and his accusing words calmed Marionette immediately.

"I'm just scared, thats all."She replied quietly. Jedah nodded in understanding, and appreciating Marionette's glowing dilemma, but decided to change the subject, "We will meet with Lord Aensland, there is an issue I must speak to him about, I am sure that you and his oldest child, may get along fine."Jedah mused.

"Then, it is not my place to say no to you meeting with Moloch."Marionette whispered, taking his hand. Jedah smiled lightly, and leaned low, brushing back a piece of Marionette's short hair, he kissed her cheek.

They approached Castle Aensland, Jedah helped Marionette from the carriage and entered Castle Aensland, " Ah, lad Doma, it is a pleasure to finally see an old friend of the family, the son of Simon Doma himself, pay me a visit." Moloch greeted, arising from his throne. He approached Jedah. The demon smiled and took a slight bow, and firmly grasped Moloch's old hand."It is an honor seeing you again."Jedah replied. "Lord Moloch, this young woman, is Lady Marionette Lepe. She and myself are to be wed, in one year's time."Jedah said with a smile about his face. He took Marionette's hand, Marionette slightly bowed before Moloch.

"Ah, so this is the lovely lass, Morrigan has spoken of, eh Doma?"Moloch chuckled," Ye better be darn good to this lad, as he is one of the most damned young demon son of a bitch I have ever laid eyes on! It would be a shame to see him cry over a broken heart. "He added with another laugh. Jedah chuckled.

"Moloch, only you can make a demon, blush." Jedah said and took Marionette's hand, kissing the back of it.

Marionette laughed, "I hear so much about you, Lord Aensland, my father once spoke very highly of you. And you needn't worry, Jedah is mine for eternity." Marionette assured.Moloch chuckled once more, then turned to a young woman, with long turquiose hair and huge breasts, she was clad in a tight succubi suit. She stood near the throne."Morrigan, come here, lass."He said with a light chuckle. The succubus woman did as told, taking a standing position right across from Marionette."Morrigan, this is the Lady Marionette, she seems around your age, please, won't you get more acquainted with her. Whilst Jedah and myself talk."

Morrigan looked at Marionette and smiled,"No problem, father."The succubi princess said with a friendly smile."Come, this way, Marionette." She said.

Marionette looked at Jedah with a questioned look. Jedah smiled and touched her face,"Go with her ,Mari, you two shall get along fine."He said. Taking note that Marionette was unsure.

The ride back to the Doma Castle was quiet,at first. However, Marionette had broken the long silence,"Well."She began firmly.

Jedah turned his attention from the window, to her,"Well, what?"

"What was it that was so important that you had to let me leave the room, while you and Moloch spoke?"She asked, with pissyness to her tone.

Jedah shrugged,"Simple things. Nothing more." Jedah said quickly.

"Such as?"

"Such as...private matters. I can not explain it to a puppet such as yourself."Jedah snapped. Marionette glared at Jedah.

"Puppet such as myself?"She asked angrily.

Jedah nodded,"You are too nosey, stop it. Why are females always shoving themselves into other creature's business? All of you are the same. It some what sickens me."Jedah said curtly. Trying to keep her quiet from that sentence on.

But, Marionette was not willing to stop, until she got her way,"Is that what you think a woman is? Creatures who never mind their own business? Especially when their lovers are not being honost with them. You're idea of a woman sir, is false!" She exclaimed suddenly.

Jedah tried to tolerate it all, but he was cranky, and did not realize what he was about to say,"You speak to me as a woman is required!" He hissed. Gripping her neck, roughly, he slapped her hard across the face. Marionette was speechless. She never thought that Jedah would strike her physically, nor verbally.

Marionette responded, she lifted her leg, kicking him hard in the chin. Jedah immedaitley flew back, rolling backwards from the carriage door.Marionette leapt out after him as the carriage was pulled to a stop."You cold son of bitch!" She hissed.

Jedah arose from the ground, and touched his chin, there was a trickle of blood from his lips. Jedah looked at his finger, and saw his black blood. He looked at Marionette and glared."You outstep your boundries, puppet."He hissed, eyes turning pure white in color. Jedah approached Marionette. As her outfit became as it was when her and Jedah first battle in the courtyard with Chopine. Marionette drew her sword and charged Jedah. The demon leapt into the air, kicking Marionette back. Marionette flew to the ground., rolling over, she saw Jedah leviting above her. A buzz saw held in his hand, shimmered from the reflection of the full moon.

The puppet's eyes widened as she launched a sharp string towards him, she hit her target. Jedah tried to yank his leg free of the string holding him in submission. Marionette smiled as she arose, her elbow joint, continued to control her hold on the demon. Suddenly, Jedah smirked at her, she lifted an eyebrow, Jedah turned the buzz saw on his own neck. Swiftly, he sliced his own head off. Marionette screamed out in pain as the blood, burned through her string, binding Jedah's legs. And the decapitated head appeared upon Jedah's body once more, the demon chuckled and slowly landed upon the ground, kicking Marionette from where she stood, to where her back roughly hit the trunk of a near by tree.

Clutching her sword, Marionette prepared herself for a hard impact, as Jedah sped at her. Ramming her back up against the tree. He gripped her neck, and lifted her off the ground. Marionette lifted her sword and thrust it at his throat. Jedah choaked and dropped her, gripping his bleeding neck. He glared at Marionette and tossed the buzz saw towards her. Marionette used her sword to block the hit. The buzz saw bounced off the blade of Marionette's sword and hit Jedah in the rib cage, sending the demon flying back. Jedah skidded across the ground and rolled over on his back. Marionette was right there, before he could move, her sword's point rested right against his heart.

Jedah looked up at her, then moved his eyes at the blade of the sword."You are mightier then you had been played to be."Jedah said curtly, his eyes began to turn to normal.

Marionette slapped him hard across the face,"I regret ever seeing your face."She hissed. Standing up straight, Marionette left Jedah, alone.

Jedah watched as her form disappeared in the distance. Sadly. Jedah continued to his castle, alone, without that beauty who was to be his wife.

The Elite ate at the huge table in the Doma dining hall. Jedah seemed too distracted to eat anything. Verano noticed his lord's distress and attempted to help,"Cheer up lord Jedah. You should go get drunk and maybe go see other ladies."Verano laughed. Placing a goblet full of Demon Ale in front of Jedah. But, all Jedah did, was abruptly slap the goblet away, and let it hit the floor. And place his forehead back into his hand in frustration.

"Lord Jedah, please cheer up. Marionette was but one of the many lovely women you could meet, there shall be others in her place."Sabbath replied.Jedah was about to answer.

Suddenly, Sahtalus lizard head shouted to Verano," Verano! That piece was mine dumb shit! I had seen it first fucker!"

Verano chuckled from where he sat and tossed a piece of meat at the large General."Take that you mother fucker!" He laughed, as the chunk of meat hit Sahtalus right in the middle of the lizard's face. And the other two heads laughed. But the lizard, only glared at Verano, growling lowly.

"Oh, look now you've gone and done it. You've made the lizard head pissed off, mate."Noted the goat's head.

"The old chap looks like he's about ready to do you in, Captain."Stated the wolf head.Verano ignored the notation of threat and looked at Sabbath. And Lucifer forbid that he avoids a spat."Hey, Sabbath! I was with your mother last night, and she moans and fucks like a rat. But then again, she may as well be one!" He laughed.

Sabbath glared at Verano and leapt across the table."Thats it mother's boy!" He hissed, pinning Verano to the ground, beating the living crap out of the devil. Jedah growled inwardly and arose."Enough!" Jedah's voice boomed. Everyone stopped eating and stared up at Jedah.

Jedah walked over to Verano and Sabbath, who now had ceased in fighting and stood in upright position. Jedah walked around them,"Do you find it humorous to quarrel amongst one another?"

"Lord Jedah, please if I could explain..."Sabbath began.

"Bull shit."Verano said inbetween a false sneeze and speaking.

"Granted Sabbath."Jedah said firmly, looking at Verano with disgust.

"Thank you milord."Sabbath started,"The Captain was saying inappropraite words about my mother. She is known as a rat to him."Sabbath explained.

"No, wait...your sister is a rat, and your mother is a pig."Verano laughed.

"Idiots! Morons!" Jedah shouted, and in one fluid motion, Jedah's nails swept against Sabbath and Verano's cheeks, looking as though he had struck them at the same time. Jedah continued to speak," I was not chosen to be the succeedier of the my father's throne, just so I can watch my people's blood shed while you and your problems are sorted out brutally between each other!"Then Jedah looked at Verano and Sabbath once more and snorted with disgust,"Shit, you both look like a bunch of pussies!" Jedah hissed and without saying another word, stormed out of the room.

"I say that went rather well, actually."Verano mused.

"Oh, shut up Verano."Sabbath snapped.

Jedah stood, staring at the liquidated face within his mirror. Listening with his hands behind his back, as his mirror spoke," She can not return home. She disgraced her father's name."It said.

"And Chopine? Does he desire to take her back?"Jedah asked

"Perhaps. He may only for sexual favors and a punching bag."It mused.

"But does Prince Chopine still love her?"Jedah asked in a more firm voice.

"No." The mirror responded.

"No?"Jedah asked, keeping his hands behind his back, he spoke, "Summon the Lady of the Lake!" He commanded. And an under water images appeared within the mirror. There was a lady floating in the water, she wore white and spoke under water," You summoned me, Jedah?"She asked in an echoing voice, the same voice she had always used.

"I did. I need your help."

"For what purpose, Jedah?"

"Chopine, he will harm Marionette Lepe, if he sees her. And if this happens, I will start another war."Jedah said.

"Oh, I do not like the sound of your voice as you said that. So he wishes to hurt her to declare

war?"

Jedah nodded,"What should I do? I struck her, and now she is gone. Her father will not let her back home."

"What about your people,Jedah?"

"Huh?"Jedah wondered.

"My sister Mab was right about one thing, Jedah. When all the magic in Makai is gone, we will cease to exist. It is love of a woman, or love of a ruler to his people. Choose wisely, Jedah."And the Lady of the Lake was gone. Jedah's head fell against the glass of the mirror. He closed his eyes and imagined Marionette in his arms again. He wanted her back. What could he do? He had to save his people from extinction, he had to fight. But what was the salution? _"Way beyond the furthest eastern part of Makai, rests a massive gate. It was said to have been locked shut by the Morning Star, as he created the demon lands. Legend reads, that if this gate were to be opened, then life and magic would flow, never ceasing. Bring life back to this world once more."_Suddenly, Jedah's eyes snapped open, and there was an idea. The

Gate could open the way.


	26. The Doma Battle Lost

_Note : I used some of the stuff from Angel of Darkness in this so Andrea Evans if you ever read this Im sorry but I was out of things to say And your version of Jedah's resurrection was so cool. Please don't be mad._

_Chapter 26:The Doma battle Lost._

_"Makai has prospered a long distrustful truce, and the land has thronged more and more. Soon, all the source of all magic, over taxed by the hatred and wars between realms, will soon run dry."_Harder and harder, Jedah's wings beat together, as he traveled through the sky. At last he knew that he could no longer hide and deny the truth from his mind any longer. Makai was fading.

For all his ageless wisdom, the weight of this newly gained knowledge had nearly, broken him. And he flew to the furthest margins of the realm, and upon reaching this area, he found nothing that he was searching for. The Gate that awaited the release of unlimited and un unused magic of the human world. Might not even exist.

Jedah closed his eyes, and sat down, huddling under his wings, Jedah began to cry, silently to himself. Pulling his knees close to his chest, Jedah buried his face in his folded arms, they wrapped about his knees. For now, he held himself responsible, the peace that had lasted for so long, would soon break.

And as his blood tears hit the ground, a voice spoke to him, "Jedah." It said softly. Jedah knew this voice right away, folding his wings up, he arose. His back faced the puppet, he swallowed his pride, hid his tears, and lowered his head tilting it slightly, Jedah spoke, "Why are you here?" He asked curtly.

Marionette ignored him, and touched his shoulder, Jedah turned and faced her. "I had to see you, Queen Mab said that you would be here." Marionette said softly. And then she saw a blood tear trickle down his cheek. And she took sympathy. "Jedah, what is the matter?" She asked. Taking Jedah into an embrace. And Jedah wrapped his arms around her waist, and caressed the small of her back slowly.

And for the first time in his life, Jedah sobbed,"I am so afraid. "He muttered.

Marionette closed her eyes and stroked the back of his neck,"I know. If your sister kills me as she intends, then God will unleash death upon your world, and if you let the magic run dry, then everything in this beautiful world, will die." She whispered. She knew her purpose and what she was, when she was born. She held the crystal. And she knew it too. She knew Jedah was the one to save her from Kalabrax.

"I want to help, but there is no Gate." Jedah whispered.

"There is, but you were to stressed to see it.""Marionette responded softly. Jedah slowly eased from the embrace and held her head gently within his hands, he gazed into her eyes, and leaned down to kiss her, when Marionette moved her face from his kiss. And Jedah followed her gaze, turning, he suddenly saw it, the Gate, it did exist. Jedah smiled and wondered over to it. And touched the handle that would open the way. And he thrust it open, screaming out in pain. Jedah dropped to his knees, the life it took from him. His immortality, was gone.

Marionette screamed out loud, as Lucifer appeared with Kalabrax. Jedah's eyes widened as the blade of Lucifer's sword thrust right through Jedah's chest. And the pain was far too much. Lucifer laughed as Kalabrax restrained the struggling puppet girl."Jedah! No!"Marionette screamed.Tears building up in her blue eyes.

Jedah looked up at Lucifer, his red eyes widened in horror as he was kicked to his back, upon the ground. Blood slowly seeped from his slightly opened mouth. Jedah's hands firmly gripped the handle of the blade, as he tried to remove the sword from his body, Lucifer smirked as suddenly, Jedah's body became ingulfed within flames. Lucifer turned to Kalabrax,"I trust that you are satisfied?"

"Very."

"No!" Marionette screamed."You bitch! You bitch!" She screamed to Kalabrax as the woman let Marionette sink to the ground. Letting the puppet sob. Over Jedah's death. No, his murder. And as creatures had begun to gather, Marionette was sending out a signal to Tihocan and Quolobec, with the power of the Black Crystal

Laughing hard, Kalabrax walked into Atlantis, happy as ever."How is that you find the death of your own family so amusing?" Came an enraged voice.

Kalabrax stopped, Marionette, and two others stood right there in the throneroom. Kalabrax was terrified of the sight of her partners."Tihocan! Quolobec! You...you have returned!?" She exclaimed.Tihocan walked over to Kalabrax.

Slapping her hard across the face,"You whore! You do not know what you have done!?"

And soon, Kalabrax, had found that whatever she had done, had a punishment. For in an instint, she was tied between to large pillers.

"You can't do this!" Kalabrax shouted.

"We condemn you Kalabrax of Atlantis, for your crimes, for the flagrient mis use of your powers. And for robbing us of our's!" Quolobec began.

"You can't I..."Kalabrax started.

"For breaking the three bond of concent and for robbing Tihocan and myself of our armies, our warriors. Empty from our temple. So that you could use the temple, for your own mindless destruction!"

"Mindless? Ha! Look at you. Neither of you have one squirt of inventive juice in your heads! Wasters!"Had been Kalabrax's come back.

Looking to Tihocan, Quolobec nodded,"Lets just do it!"

"Tihocan!" Kalabrax screamed, seeing if perhaps Tihocan could back her up.

"You used the place, as a source of individual pleasure. As some freak factory!"Tihocan shouted.

"But they will survive a new generation!"

"A slaughter heep now, and you...we're going to lock you in Limbo, make your viens , heart, feet, and that diseased brain stick solid with frozen blood." And he gestured at a minion, who stood by a lever,"Greet your eternal unrest, Kalabrax!"

And as she was being intombed within ice, she shouted,"You won't rest either or your damn continent, Atlantis..." And a large circle engulfed the icy tomb.

Marionette, had watched this and turned to Quolobec," I had to inform you both of her actions. I had to take some revenge."She said.

Tihocan placed a hand on her shoulder," You had done the right thing. However, you have not yet gained revenge."

Marionette nodded,"Then she will not be held for long?"

"She will never rest, until everything is dead. And you may be the only one to stop it. Your Crystal is more powerful."He stated." I am sorry for the loss of Doma...

(_one thousand years later...)_Marionette told to Queen Mab, of all the war which had broken out. The three sided war between Demon, incubi, and vampire. A war that if Jedah returned to see, then all there would be in the future of Makai was Jedah's retribution.

Queen Mab sipped her tea and spoke with sympathy," You are hurt from Jedah's death?"

"I am."

"I can help you bring him back."Mab said.

Marionette's head darted to Mab, after a thousand years the words that would bring her hope, were spoken"But there will be a price."

Marionette nodded,"Name it."

"You must guarantee me,that you will slid this war to a complete stop."

"Done!" Marionette agreed.

"Good, go to his resting place, Lucifer shall await you there. He met with me, and he and I both agree that Jedah must return. And save this world."

Snow fell lightly, covering the ground, where Jedah had last been seen one thousand years ago. Marionette looked at Lucifer, and kneeled over the pit, where within lain Jedah's remains. The puppet closed her eyes, and handed Lucifer a dagger, Lucifer lifted her head back, and sliced deeply into her forehead. And tilting her head down, he let the blood drip slowly into Jedah's grave. And placing two fingers to the ground, and said,"It is time Jedah, the Abyss is not big enough for the both of us."

Blood began to ooze from the walls of the pit, trickling from the charred earth as if it were freshly severed flesh. As if the pit were the wound in the heart of a victim. Blood welled from the soil beneath the incinerated corpse, rising around the jagged outline of the broken bones, veiling the mangled thing. Slowly from sight, blood dripped from the underside of the cairn's vaulted stones, splashing like slow rain into the rising tide, until the pit was filled to it's brim with blood. It overflowed.

The blood was hot as it was vital as if it had leaped straight from the veins of the dying, it was liquid and so rich. No trace of coagulation or decay. Once it had filled the grave, it did not lay at rest. Beneath the stony vault, the surface of that crimson lake rippled and shifted.

Occationally tiny whirlpools gaped and closed and small warm waves lapped against the black soil. Beneath the surface, strange currents stirred, shaped themselves moving with precicion of hands, touching the pitable shards of bone and the rags of seared flesh. First the remains were lifted until they were floating in the blood, the bones drifted gently until they lay straight. And then slowly, their shattered edges began to grow together. Smoothing bit by bit. Until at last a long delicate skeleton lay, gleaming like an ivory carver's greatest masterpiece. As the back bones reformed, the droplets of dull metal that lay scattered over the bottom of the pit rose out of the dirt, shedding their tarish until they gleamed like bubbles of light amid the redness.

They flowed together under the silent guidence of the blood reforming into vast elegant arcs of silver. Supple and responsive flesh harder and deadlier, his wings had became one with the spine. New fibers of red appeared between the bones and began to stretch into long bundles of sinew, webbed with intricate traceries of veins. Cradled among the curving ribs, a heart swelled, glowing like a ruby. Before flesh grew over the chest, vieling it from view. Coaxed by the tenderly stroking fingers of currents in the blood all around.

And Marionette screamed, as a forming creature, vaulted itself up to the bloody snow, cyan flesh forming. And a young handsome face appeared once more, as the naked body rolled over one more time, before his soul became one with the body. And Lucifer exchanged glances with Marionette, nodded, then left. And the blood from the pit seeped into Jedah's mouth, bringing him back to life. Marionette removed her cloak, and slowly approached Jedah. Who was not fully conscious. She knelt down to Jedah, with her cloak and wrapped it around Jedah's naked body as the snow fell to the ground.

She stroked his forehead, she pressed her lips to his, exhaling breath into his mouth, and then Jedah's eyes snapped open, he cough up blood and took in much needed air. He shivered and saw but a blury figure to him. Blood still trickled from Marionette's face, and Jedah could smell the copper fluid. He paid no heed to her, and swept the blood onto his finger, where he licked the blood. Marionette did not care, she only smiled lightly and touched Jedah's face and then took his hand, and place it against her cheek, so that perhaps Jedah could recognize her by touch. She brought his hands to her lips, and lightly, she kissed each one of his fingertips.

And Jedah could only slightly nod, and slowly he slid his hand from Marionette's warm face. Marionette smiled and kissed Jedah's forehead, Jedah took her head in his hands and he pressed his forehead against the blood on Marionette's temple. Some of the blood rubbed off Marionette and onto Jedah's brow. But he did not care. He was too weak, to move and do nearly every thing. "It will be okay. I promise everything will be okay."Marionette whispered.


	27. Reunited lovers

_Chapter 27:Lovers Reunite_

_Jedah watched as Marionette slept, and peered outside the window. Chopine had returned home. Jedah bit his lower lip," I must finish him." Jedah's mind said over and over. So, without sparing no time, he meet Chopine in the barns. He leapt down, with scythe in hand .__Suddenly, it seemed as though in the blink of an eye, the bloodied, dead body of Chopine Lepe dropped to the ground, but his revenge for his beloved Marionette, still had yet to be taken._

"I understand," Jedah began, he stared out Marionette's window, he was now clad in a dark blue trench coat like suit, and tight dark blue pants. His hair was brushed, and hung loosely at his shoulders. Marionette wondered into her living room, with a tea cup and some tea." Pain is the price for joy and no great gift comes without a great loss. I wanted life for my people and I freely accepted death. And that had been the price for your pride and their lives. Why did you go back to Vanity Paradise ?"Jedah asked, turning to face Marionette.

Marionette sighed, and sat the tea cups and the tea kettle down onto the coffee table and hesitated in responded. Jedah decided to join her on the couch,"...I had no where else to go, after you died, I was cast out. And Chopine found me, we moved here, when I got news of Vanity Paradise's destruction." She said with a shrug."So, what is your plan to stop this war?"She asked.

Jedah shurgged,"Destroy all those who stand in my way of victory, Moloch Aensland, and Demitri Maximoff." And then he looked at her." What is your excuse for this?" Jedah asked, gently stroking under Marionette's eye. The bruise under her blue orbs, gave Jedah indication of Chopine's awful and coward like abuse. And he saw the scar on her wrist,"Marionette, you didn't..." Jedah muttered, shaking his head.

"Is he still around?" Jedah asked.Though, he knew full well, where the bastard was...dead as a door nail, the fairy fool was.

"I have not seen him all day, but he lives.."Marionette said and smiled. She threw herself into Jedah's arms. Jedah held her tightly. Jedah leaned down and kissed her. This time their kiss was deep and intense. That of two lost hearts who had found each other. Marionette clung to Jedah, and she had completly forgotten where she was. She was in his arms and nothing else seemed to matter. Nothing. How long did they kiss? She did not know, a minute or an eternity, finally they broke apart to regain their breath.

"Oh, Jedah." Marionette said,"I love you." She nearly brust into sobs.

"Don't cry. Please."Jedah begged softly.

And he kissed her , and a marvelous kiss it was, it had sent her body ablaze sent fire flooding through her veins. When their mouths parted, they didn't need to exchange a word, they shared the same thought.

He devoured her with passionate kisses, and each time her eyes met his, and she could barely bear the intensity.. He stripped her with a mixture of frenzy and studied slowness. When she finally lay naked in front of him, Jedah paused a moment to caress her body with his gaze. It was so erotic that her body was traversed by a long shiver of pleasure. Jedah smiled.

"You are more beautiful then I remember. God I was such an idiot to have struck you the way I did."

"Shht. Jedah, forget about it."Marionette whispered. She had forgotten it all. Her heart seemed ready to litterally explode with love and desire for him. She rose herself and pressed her naked body against him. Then she stripped him in turn,she touched him, and he seemed to lose every feeling but that one pleasurable feeling. She stroked him and caressed him and then she pushed him, so that he was standing, and she was now on her knees Marionette took him into her mouth. Her tongue stroked his manhood,she felt his hands tightly grip her shouders, he dug his nails into them, making them bleed, but Marionette did not care. She heard his gasp softly as his breathing became heavier. Just then he gripped her neck and pulled her lips to his.

They went back onto the bed.

And Marionette felt the head of his cock right up against her crotch. His eyes scanned her body. His hands began to touch, and explore her.Relieved to touch her once more. Between Marionette's legs, he stroked her vagina. His thumb pressed in her most sensitive spot and the pleasure blinded the puppet. And then his others fingers stroked her, probed Marionette. She clentched the sides of the pillow. And tried not to moan with pleasure.

And then he withdrew his fingers then, he began to explore her, with his tongue. She felt that she would ignite and literally catch on fire.Jedah started with her neck,her throat, gently nibbling soft, white skin.

Jedah went down towards her breasts and began to suck on her left breast while his fingers gripped the right, his tongue delicatly circled her nipple. Marionette's body arched under the shock of this pleasure.

He apperantly took advantage of this, and placed his hands on the small of her back while his mouth moved lower to kiss her belly. Marionettes breasts were hard from his tender touch. He nibbled tenderly at her skin on her warm belly.Then he went down until his tongue tasted her, intimately.And she had had forgotten how good this kind of thing felt.

She groaned with pleasure. He continued to titillate her, to tease her with his lips and tongue. Her body arched and her groans became un controllable.Jedah continued to devour her. And then suddenly, he was on top of Marionette again. Seeking her lips for a kiss as he penetrated the puppet.

Maironette groaned again as he entered her body. He began to thrust slowly, holding her blue eyes with his dark,blood red orbs.

She sank her nails into his shoulders, and wrapped her legs tightly around his back.And then she thrust from the bottom, taking him into her even deeper.

Jedah accelerated his movements, carrying her to the edge of an orgasm, and holding she there.

Now she groaned continually, and shouted his name with passion close to madness.

"Marionette."He murmured into her ear."I love you..."As he said those words, he pushed deeper into her. The wave of pleasure exploded within her, so powerful that her body arched off the bed, and Jedah joined her, with a very powerful orgasm. His full weight lying on her.

Marionette looked up as their breathing began to settle. And he looked back at her, with warm eyes.

He pulled her body back onto the bed with his. And we went under the covers, he held her in his arms."I meant what I said."Marionette heard him murmur into her ears before she dozed off in his arms.


	28. Lilith and Qbee

Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Lilith and Q-bee

"Ye know nothing!" Moloch exclaimed, (drunkly, might add)pounding his glass of ale onto the table of which he sat at. His servant only nodded. Moloch sat in a meeting room, drunk off his incubus ass. There in the middle of the floor was an elk head, the Aensland ceal. Different from the double twisted serpent head, which was the Doma ceal, but does that matter at the moment.

Moloch growled chugged and wipped his mouth off before shouting,"The name Lilith shall not be mentioned in this castle again!? Do ye understand, Woad ?Now, leave me sight pig!" He growled. The servant gulped and did as he was told. Not interested in feeling the wrath of Aensland. Now it seemed as though Moloch was alone, however, he wasn't. As soon as the servant left.Jedah closed the door behind the servant." Moloch Aensland, you seem to have nearly drank yourself into oblivion, my old friend."He said from the shadows.

"Eh? " Moloch asked, then dizzly jumped to his feet, un seathing his scimitar. His vision was very blurly as he looked about the room."Who says this? Come in ye coward! Speak up damn ye!" Moloch shouted.

"You broke a treaty, delibratly between you and Demitri Maximoff. You stupid son of a bitch! Do you know what you have caused?! The pain the suffering of your friend's people.

"Stupid son of a bitch?! Hey! That tin soldier over ther may be tin but he's no...oh me?Ye were speaking to me..."He paused as Jedah came into the light."...Jedah...yer...yer alive?" Moloch asked with a slight smile, he bowed before Jedah."It is great to see yer face..."He paused again, as Jedah glared and kicked him in the face, sending the incubus's legs over his head as he rolled back.

"Why did you do it Moloch!?" Jedah demanded to know. Planting his foot upon Moloch's chest."Tell me! Or this may be your last breath."Jedah hissed.

"...Ozum declared...he is the new demon lord..."

"Tsk tsk. Wrong answer, cock knocker." Jedah said and kicked Moloch over once more."Final Rosso!" Jedah howled. Slitting his own wrist, a huge hand of blood surged from the ground, grabbing Moloch's drunk ass, slamming him left and right, and then finally into a large leviting contract of some sort. Jedah unbottoned his trench coat and used his nail to slice open his chest. He smiled as Moloch's soul screamed, after he had been slammed into the contract. Jedah sucked in the soul. Trapping the soul within his body for all eternity. And, Jedah's ears were soon greeted by a scream of hysterics,"Let me outta here! Hello! I know you can here me! I'm the princess damn it!" Jedah lifted an eyebrow, upon hearing these screams.

And soon, he followed them, they lead Jedah to a tall tower, not far from Aensland Castle. Jedah levitated to a window, it was barred, and he could hardly make out a succubus, locked within this tower. She pounded and pounded upon the locked door. She was young, with short pink hair and breasts that still seemed to be in developement.Lifting his eyebrow once more, Jedah glided over to the door, picked at the lock for a moment, and kicked it open, once getting it unlocked. And upon seeing Jedah, the succubus screamed and flew back, right into the far back wall,"Who are you? Where is my father? Why are you here?" An explosion of panic stricken quesions flew at Jedah."Go away!"She screamed at Jedah.

"Calm down, child!" Jedah shouted,"I...am not here to hurt you in anyway. Who are you? Is what I should be asking you. Who is your father?"

"Lilith."She said like a small shy child on the first day of school.

"I am Jedah."

"Ooohhh, I have heard of you, you are the dark angel, the dark messiah of this world. The human realm's Anti-Christ! Father always spoke of you returning once."She said with a smile.

"And who is father?"Jedah asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Moloch Berial Aensland, he locked me up in here, and left me to rot."She said and arose from the ground. "Please let me out of here. And I swear to serve you in any way. Let it be sexual or not."She said, standing face to face with Jedah. Convinced that he was deffinetly not there to hurt her." Please."

Jedah thought for a second,then decided,"Very well, you are to serve me in battle. You will come with me, Lilith."Jedah said. Lilith's smile widened, she giggled and threw herself to Jedah, and kissed his cheek. Jedah's eyes widened slightly, but was not surprised by the reaction, she was a succubus in need.

Nearing the Green Scream Forests, Jedah and Lilith listened as there was a non ceasing buzzing and cry for help. Jedah sighed and decided to see what the problem was. There in a clearing was a large bee creature,her leg was caught in a large bear trap. She strugged and screamed at the same time.

Jedah approached her, and let her leg from the trap,"Are you alright, little bee?"Jedah asked. Lilith, who was behind him, pulled Rijjik behind.

The bee stood up, then bowed slightly, and she knew of him,"Thank you Lord Jedah. I am Q-Bee. If there is anything you need, do not hesitate to ask."

"I require you and your armie's help for the up coming battle,I know that you shall serve me well with them."Jedah said and so, he had Lilith and Q-bee, his right and left hand girls.

Jedah reached the demon camp, and wondered about, he spotted Sabbath,"You son of a bitch mother's boy." Jedah began as a greeting to his old friend. Sabbath turned his head and saw Jedah. He darted to him, and kneeled"We are grateful of your rebirth, milord."Sabbath said. Taking Jedah's hand, he lightly kissed it as a sign of respect.(Just as a note for all you smart asses out there)"I got Verano."Sabbath said.

"How?"Jedah asked.

_Flashback..._

_Sabbath smiled, after hearing the news of Jedah Doma's rebirth by Lucifer, he knew that Jedah would save the demon world. Reaching Verano's front door, he knocked"Verano! Verano!" He called to an open window._

_And the red skinned devil, clad in only under garments opened the door and looked at Sabbath,"What is it!?"_

_"Lord Jedah is alive again!"Sabbath replied._

_"Really? Is he?" Verano asked, now fully awake._

_"Yes! We must get to the camp, to serve him. In means of war and battle."Sabbath said._

_"Alright, alright. I have to get dressed...come on in."He said and followed Sabbath after the wizard went in. His hooves clomped up the stairs, he shouted,"Hey, woman! Get your succubus ass up!" Sabbath lifted an eyebrow and looked up the stairs. He saw a hooker succubus, clad only in a thong and bra hurl Verano's cloak and deer skinned buttflap in the devil's face,"You were suppose to pay me last week! Get out!" She hissed. And slammed the bedroom door and locked it behind her._

_"Women!" Verano shouted,"Baby! Come on! I'll pay you when I get paid!"Verano hurled his clothing to the ground and pouted._

_Endflash back..._

After Sabbath had finished telling his short story, Jedah laughed and then remembered, "Oh, Sabbath, this is Lilith Aensland."He said.

"Hello."Lilith said shyly blushing as she found Sabbath to be very attractive.

"Hello there."Sabbath said with a shy smile. Jedah found their reaction to their introducing, to be very ammusing. _"Mayhaps Sabbath and Lilith will hitch."_Jedah mused in his mind.


	29. Seeking Amazon Help

Jedah rested upagainst a large Cherry Blossom tree

Note: The lyrics that I post remind me of Jedah and Marionette.

Enchantress came to me And said, meet me at the lake tonight  
I hunt this song to the white Through the shroud of snow I saw paradise Peace, no more lies Crestfallen soul Rest for this night  
Love is here Right here under my wings I dream of wolves  
With them I run For me she lengthened the night I am home  
I am in peace Crestfallen soul Rest for this night Love is here  
Right here under my wings – Night wish" White Night Fantasy"

Chapter 29: Seeking Amazon Help

Jedah rested upagainst a large Cherry Blossom tree. In his arms, rested Marionette. She was awake however. Up to her lips, Jedah held a cotton weed. And in one blow, it all seperated and soared from their eyes and away into the clouds. Marionette looked at Jedah and spoke,"I can not stand the thought of fairies making fun of me. Laughing, whispering, and pointing."

"What right would they have to speak of you as if you were a vampire?"Jedah asked with a slight chuckle.

"My short hair, it symblozes betral to my race. I am a monster to whoever survived the blast."Marionette whispered shyly. And turned her attention to a couple female fairies watching her and Jedah along the feild, not far from the demon and puppet.

" They do not know what they are on about, even if they were speaking negatively about you. Besides they are looking at me, Marionette. If they do not speak about you, then why must you shut yourself away from the world?"

"Because all I seem to have are my own thoughts."Marionette said.

"Well, the closer you are to your thoughts, the further you are from me."Jedah whispered and touched her face,"You know that no matter what, you are nothing close to a whore, nothing close to hideous. Everything beautiful is seen not only outside, but inside as well ,within you, is light and love. And even a devil could see it. You are, believe it or not, Marionette, a wonderful, kind, desired woman. Never let anything change this."Jedah murmured.Getting up, Jedah offered his hand to Marionette. and lifted her in the air, he spun her around, cherry blossoms falling upon her face as she closed her eyes and all that was there was them. Jedah and Marionette.

#

They went back to camp, and over to Sabbath, Sahtalus, and Verano. Where a map was unrolled over a tree stump."Alright, so how far are we to march tomorrow?" Marionette asked.

Verano pointed to an area on the map."Sahtalus insists we camp within Dragon Swamp. But I think we should go...here."

Marionette shook her head," But, Verano, that is the Cycloptic Graveyard. It is said that there are still some living, even after Lucifer's War."

Verano chuckled."Only if you assume. But, I am convinced that they are all dead. You must not believe everything that is said."

Jedah nodded," But the Dragon Swamp will keep us better hidden."

"True, but dragons are my main concern. Lord Jedah, I wish not to deal with them."Verano said. Jedah looked at Sabbath and Sahtalus."General, what is on your mind?"

Marionette cut in,"Verano just told me, that we...go here, to the Amazon Village, for a little action, and I actually agree with him, they could be worth some thing."Marionette said.

Sabbath shook his head"I think that if we need help we go to the Cycloptic Grave! I heard that there are still some left from the Gaint War."The General finally said.

"No, no."Said Sabbath," if we need help, we first need to pass through Dragon Forest, to get to the portal to the Demos Moon Base."

Jedah shrugged," Whatever you want to do, but I think that for once, Verano may have a great idea going on in his sick mind of his."

"My lord if I may,"Sabbath began."We are here to fight and find help, not give into sexual pleasures while we are at it."

"Why not?"Jedah, Verano, Marionette, and Sahtalus said in unison.Sabbath slapped his own forehead and shook it.

Marionette said, "We should all take a vote, I vote for the Amazon Village, they are expert fighters, plus, it will give the men some motivation if they were to mate with them. Look at the men, they look so fat and so bored."

"Ohhh, I like that idea, my lord."Said Verano,"Yes, very good at fighting, much help."

Marionette turned and looked at Jedah."Are we all in an agreement that we all go to the Amazon Village?"She asked. Just as the Soul Bees returned.

Q-bee landed as well as Lilith. Lilith holding the head of some guy, holding it impaled on a stick actaully. Licking caramel off it.(yummy)"My lord, we have gotten word that Demitri and hizzz men are trapped by the Pigmezzz. And zzzo we will not be hearing from them until a week and a half."She said, saluted and flew off. Lilith walked over to Jedah,"I'll just go with her and the Soul Bees."And then she too, flew off.

Jedah rolled his eyes,then turned back to the others."Okay, no more protests, we will ride to the Amazon Village.

"To the Amazon Village then."Said Verano, rubbing his hands with a devilish look about his face.

The next day, Marionette was clad in a black breast plate, black gauntlets,black shoulder plates, black greaves, black boots, a black helmet with little metal fabric hanging at the sides to hide hair. She looked over at her black sword, and it's casing. Under the breast plate, was a small black dress, sleevless( Like Xena's)the upper part of it had bodice

And, soon the demon army came into a snowy area. And a wall, there were two warmly, animal hidded dressed Amazon guards at each end of a gate.

"Who goes there?!" Demanded one of them.

"It is I, Marionette... Ardendi,grand daughter of Hermia,I believe she was once a great Amazon before she had my mother, and married my grand father, Lysander."Marionette said. Sitting up on her mare.

"Yes,"Said the other guard,"We know of her. Our current tribe's leader has been expecting you, Marionette."And the doors opened.

Verano laughed devilishly to himself."Yeah! This night is going to kick ass."Jedah looked at him and lifted an eyesbrow,"Well,it is."Then he rode closer to Jedah, they dismounted with everyone else and pulled the riens to the horses.Verano walked by Jedah and whispered,"And besides, you could have a kick ass night with that sweet ass puppet. You know get a little anal in there maybe, it is really fun."

Jedah stopped and looked at him then looked around,"How about no, Verano, an orgie sounds better, maybe get a three some too."Jedah said slyly."Verano, I have a problem."

"What do you want?"Asked Verano.

"See, I noticed something different last night when I made love to Marionette. She seemed to not be feeling too well, or so she claimed. Please, I need some tips, on how to spark her inner passioned fire within the walls of her womanhood."

"You want some advice from me?Very well, see all you need to do is try something different with her. Have you two done...well you two...what posistion have you and her done?"He asked.Jedah looked around then whispered as they tied the horses,"Me on top, and then some with her on top."

"Thats all?Oh, Lord Jedah, no, no, no.Try both of you sitting up, then try doggy style, then try anal. It is really fun."

"Different posistion?"Jedah lifted an eyebrow, then looked at Marionette, who was talking with Lilith and Q-bee. Then sighed,"Thanks."Jedah said,patting Verano's shoulder before walking off.

"No problem."Then he turned his attention to a group of seventeen year old Amazons, then wondered over to them. Smirking as his penis became erect.


	30. Pleasuring the Puppet

Chapter 30: Pleasuring the Puppet

The Amazons were very curious, as demon soldiers, mostly men, wondered into their village, but they tried to pay no heed. But, then again, their sexual urge kicked in once Verano was seen.

Jedah smiled, some women, mostly virgins came up to greet him, and compliment him on his form, and his cyan skin. Marionette's eyes had seen this, but she only chuckled and had shown no sign of jealousy what so ever. She knew Jedah was true to her, and that even though it may seem, he would not flirt with these women.

Lilith on the other hand, had so much to show, jealousy wise, she had a crush on Sabbath, and it was pain to her, seeing him take the hand of an Amazon, and place a light kiss upon the back of her hand."Lilith, whats wrong?"Marionette asked, taking Lilith's expression of sorrow into consideration.

"Did you just see that?!"Lilith snapped.

"See what?"Marionette asked.

"Sabbath and myself are for sure not going to have a go at it in bed. Thanks to that...that...whore!" She complianed.

Marionette chuckled."Do not worry. See, he is already moving away from her. You have no reason for jealousy, Lilith. Sabbath was just saying hello in a gentleman manner."Marionette explained.

"Oh, I see. Thanks for pointing that out to me, Marionette."Lilith said, then skipped away. And so, there, all around, were greetings, and even a feast held, in the honor of the upcoming battle. In which the Amazons are going to help with. Fires were lit high scattered around, and near huts. Meat was plentiful of Makain Wild Bores and other wild animals. The horses, meanwhile were tied securely right near the gates.

Jedah sat down by Marionette as she spoke with Lilith and Q-bee, sat down a little close to her."Hold on."Marionette said to Lilith.

"K"She said then turned to look at Sabbath, sighing, she stood up and wondered over to him, but he was busy talking to an Amazon by the name of Naomi, to see Lilith.

Meanwhile Q-bee had left to do her own thing with one of her drones."Jedah."Marionette said,"I was talking to them, do you mind? Do you have any manners?"She asked.

Jedah smiled and touched her leg,"Forgive me,"He began then took her hand.Then kissed it.

Marionette laughed lightly,"You're forgiven.But I really must speak with the leader of the tribe, her grand mother claims that she knew mine."

"If you must go, the please do.But you have no idea how horny, and so frustrated at the moment I am. Please hurry, and meet me here"Then he kissed her hand once more and left.Marionette lifted an eyebrow and stood up.

She went into the Amazon leader's tent, her name was Julia."You said your grandmother knew my grandmother?"She asked.

Julia was perhaps around Marionette's age and very lovely, long dark hair and brown eyes, a slim figure. She looked at Marionette and nodded,"She does.Grandmother."She said, turning to her grandmother.

Her grandmother was slightly older looking and had long white hair,used a cane to support herself she was pretty though,"My name is Helena, my mate Demetrius knew your grandfather."

"Yes.Grandpa Lysander spoke highly of Demetrius, but I never knew about you, Helena."Marionette stated, sitting down.

"Your grandmother was my closest and dearest companion." Helena stated." She was one of the most generous woman I had ever known."

Marionette smiled" How old was she, when she left?"Marionette asked.

The elder, Helena shook her head,"I can not remember, it has been so long since then. I am surprised that I have outlived my time." She explained.

Marionette smiled again,"She meet my grandfather and fell in love.How did you feel about it?"Marionette asked her.

"I do not know how I felt at the time. She was a nomad Amazon, and she came here and we became quick friends. And then she, like others, traveled with male puppet warriors. I never saw again. As for me, I mated with a warrior soon after, and had Julia's mother. And I had a chance, when she offered to travel with her and her mate's comrades. But I, regret having refused. When did she die?"

Marionette shrugged, and wanted so much to lie,"She died when I was very young, four years after my mother. She died of a sickness to the heart."Marionette explained.

Helena stared at Marionette," I so much of her within you, child. Your strength, the love you possess for Jedah. It is equal to your grandmother's for Lysander. And he will help you on the way. You will have to play mother to Makai. A chance that even the most fertile woman could not do."Marionette looked at her, how could she know that Marionette could not bear children? Helena continued to speak. "That Scion, that you have, can not be the one to protect you, when the time comes, your heart, Marionette, will be your guardian. Your love, and devotion to Jedah, who has the love and devotion for not only you, but this world. That is your strength."

Marionette sat, and waited outside her and Jedah's tent, thinking non stop about what the elder had said to her. And Jedah noticed her sitting with her knees huddled to her chest, which now was freed of her breast plate. "Are you alright?"He asked. Bending down to her, he helped her up.

"I'm fine."She said and kissed him. And as she kissed him, her hand traveled to his crotch. In a panic, Jedah struck her hand,"Not here."He whispered, and took her hands. And lead her out near a frozen creek.

"Where are we going?"She asked.

"Shhhh." He quieted her, he dropped her hand and walked behind her body. As his body closed up close to her. She could feel his hardened erection touching her from behind. Jedah slipped his arms around Marionette from behind and gently began to nibble her ear.

Marionette let out an almost inaudible gasp. Then Jedah's mouth moved to Marionette's neck. Marionette cooed as she felt his breath tickle the soft skin there. Jedah's hands moved down to caress the side of Marionette's hips. And touched her exposed thighs.(Yeah, you know how that is)"Jedah..."Marionette began as Jedah's mouth moved up her neck then up and along her cheek and jaw line. Marionette closed her eyes and sighed. Jedah's hands then began to gather the hem of her small battle dress.

Then the next moment, she felt his hand move under her dress and trace the length of her thigh.His fingers brushed lightly against her bare crotch. Teasing her. Marionette moaned airily. Then her knees when weak as his fingers found her most sensitive spot, and he stroked her there for a moment. And she was wet for him.

And then Jedah pushed three of his slim fingers into her wetness(oh, great! Now I am using slang for Vagina!!)"Oh...Jedah..."Marionette gasped. Jedah's left hand was on her lower belly, holding her securely against him, wanting her to feel his desire for her within his pants. While his right hand pleasured her. His lips nuzzled her neck all the while.

As his fingers moved deeply in and out of her, she thrust against them. His thumb gently stroked her hardened bud giving her just the right amount of pressure she needed.( Shit, too much pressure is too much for me to handle)Marionette moaned as the movements of Jedah's fingers within her brought her closer and closer to the edge of euphoria. Soon Marionette closed her eyes and her head dropped backwards against Jedah,"Oh...God...Jedah..." She whispered, trying to control her voice. Her breathing became labored and her body went limp. Marionette then became lost to the explosion of warmth deep within her body.

Jedah's mouth covered hers to stiffen her crys of pleasure. Marionette moaned in his mouth. She leaned back a moment to get her bearings straight, Marionette then turned to kiss him,"I love you."

"Will that do until we can be fully alone?"Jedah asked.

"Yes."She said with a smile, then kissed him again. And then, she knelt down and unbottoned Jedah's pants. Jedah was stunned by her boldness."Oh, you are very naughty."He teased with a wicked smile.


	31. Demtiri VS Jedah

The following week

One thing / I don't know why It doesn't even matter how hard you try Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme To explain in due time All I know time is a valuable thing Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings Watch it count down to the end of the day The clock ticks life away  
It's so unreal Didn't look out below Watch the time go right out the window Trying to hold on / but didn't even know Wasted it all just to Watch you go I kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I tried so hard And got so far But in the end It doesn't even matter I had to fall  
To lose it all But in the end It doesn't even matter One thing / I don't know why It doesn't even matter how hard you try Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme To remind myself how I tried so hard In spite of the way you were mocking me Acting like I was part of your property Remembering all the times you fought with me I'm surprised it got so (far)  
Things aren't the way they were before You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then But it all comes back to me In the end You kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I tried so hard And got so far But in the end It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall To lose it all But in the end It doesn't even matter I've put my trust in you Pushed as far as I can go For all this There's only one thing you should know I've put my trust in you Pushed as far as I can go For all this There's only one thing you should know I tried so hard And got so far But in the end It doesn't even matter I had to fall To lose it all But in the end It doesn't even matter- linkn park" In the end"

That is Jedah;s theme song. First time I heard this song I thought SQUEE Jedah!!

Chapter 31: Demitri V.S Jedah

The following week...

Jedah watched as Marionette donned herself in black ridding breeches, black tank top, black cape, her black guantlets, black boots, and she seathed her sword about her back. She turned to Jedah, who was dressed in his black trench coat like suit.. Taking Marionette's hand, Jedah kissed it and walked from the tent.

Jedah peered at the armor clad soldiers and the Amazons, the snow fell lightly on their heads and their hair, and the ground. Jedah nodded to those who kneeled and ordered the horses. Sabbath, however was already one step ahead. Jedah smiled as Sabbath kneeled, holding the reins to Rajjik, to Jedah's hands. Mounting Jedah gestured to move out. And so, they marched from the camp, not sure if they would return.Not sure if they would live or die. And they reached a vast hill top, later by sunset. Sabbath rode ahead. Pushing his horse fast.

Gasping with surprise and fear, Sabbath forced his horse to a stop,"Jedah!" He called.

"What's the problem?"Marionette asked Jedah.

Jedah sensed something wrong and did not answer, instead he slammed his ankles into Rajjiks ribcage. Ridding up to Sabbath, Jedah's mouth opened slightly. There, at the base of the hill, was a desolate place. Burned to the ground, was all that was left of the once populated village. Bodies lay everywhere. Smoke still rose in the sky, leaving Jedah stunned and disgusted at the same time.

"Search for survivors!"Jedah commanded, though he knew for certain that there were none. The men scattered with the Amazons as they had reached the base of the hill to search about for any of these so called survivors.

Marionette walked about, her hand slapped over her mouth,"Sam!" She screamed out. A little girl lay upon the ground, that she knew. A little girl by the name of Sam, was dead. A dagger had been lodged into her chest, and her mother lay dead not too far. Marionette saw Jedah kneel down right across from her."You knew her?"He asked.

Marionette weakly nodded,"I was suppose to be her godmother if anything were to happen to her mother...Jedah, vampires do not kill this way. Especially children. This was not a raid by the nocturnal bat soldiers. This destruction had to have been caused by creatures more..."

"Barbaric, more mindless."Jedah mused, completing her assumption.

Marionette nodded and spoke,"The men looked tired, we have been riding all day, it is sunset. We should make camp here."She suggested. Jedah nodded in agreement.

Knowing that there was no going back, Jedah only sighed and opened his eyes. Forcing himself back into reality. The opposite side of the war, awaited his army. Jedah took a deep breath. Verano and Marionette rode up to Jedah,"The vampires and the incubi out number us."Marionette stated.

Verano smiled as Jedah found it in him to chuckle slightly,"This will be funnier than I imagined."Verano chuckled at his own statement.

Jedah nodded and looked at Marionette,"On my signal, attack."He ordered her, and started on horseback, down the hill.

Morrigan Aensland looked through her telescope,then looked to Demitri,"What is that tooth pick up to?" She wondered,

"Perhaps the demon is finally going to surrender. Wait here."Demitri tapped his heals upon his horse's side and rode to meet Jedah between the armies."Are you ready to surrender, Doma?"Demitri asked, his side of the field chuckled.

"Not particularly, no. I only came, because I have a message from your hair dresser, she wants you to give her hair gel and mousse back when you are all finished playing little vampire princess." Jedah said, this time his men laughed. As Demitri's hair did stick up as if he had gone way over board with the hair gel. And Demitri heard a chitter from one of his own men. Demitri sighed, drew a flintlock pistol, aimed the laughing vampire and fired, killing the vampire.

Jedah turned and looked back at Marionette, and wanted to give the signal,"Dio Cega!"Demitri ducked the blade. And flipped off his horse.While Marionette looked at Verano and nodded,"Charge!" She shouted.

Meanwhile Demitri yelled out."Chaos Flare!" Jedah's eyes widened. And he was forced back by a ball of flame. Jedah smiled and reached for his back. His metal wings disappeared and his scythe appeared , Drawing his weapon, Jedah ran at Demitri. Demitri growled and shouted,"Chaos Flare!" Jedah was again thrown back. Jedah again smirked and shouted,"Revenger's Roast!" He and Demitri appeared in a castle ball room. As Jedah hit the wall and shouted,"Dio Cega!" Once more. This time, the buzzsaw was larger. Demitri's face was slashed by this and his stomach was scewered by Jedah's scythe, when Jedah ran and ducked and rolled around Demitri and slashed him from the back. So now, Demitri had a scythe sticking out of his side.

Demitri screamed out in pain, yanking the scythe from his body. He growled,"Demon Cradle!" He leapt into the air, his cape covered his entire body, somewhat like a cocoon and he drilled into Jedah as he spun in mid air.Jedah flipped back and kicked Demitri out of the air. Demitri hit the opposite wall,"I am glad to see that you still have not lost your tricks, Jedah."Demitri hissed, Jedah only glared and shouted.As he slit his own wrist,"Final Rosso!" And the huge blood hand surged from the ground and grabbed Demitri.

Bringing Demitri into the air, it began to beat him on and off the ground, and a huge contract appeared and unrolled. Levitating in mid air. Jedah was so close to capturing the vampire's soul he could taste it, this was all too easy.

However Demitri got out before his soul could be taken. And shouted,"Demon Horde!" And he trans formed into tiny bats, flying towards Jedah. His red eyes widened as the bats flew through him, biting him as they did. Jedah flew to the ground, coughing up blood. He blood over and watched as Demitri reformed into himself.

Rolling Jedah over on his stomach.Demitri planted his boot upon Jedah's spine. While Jedah reached for his scythe,"You see how weak you demons are,"Demitri stated. Just as Jedah lifted his scythe and bucked Demitri off his back and kicked him away. Jedah arose and dispelled his scythe, his wings grew back. Jedah glared at Demitri ,"For what you had just said so ill about my race, I will teach you that we are truly otherwise."

Jedah smirked as they reappeared on the battlefeild. The demons and vampires

fought so brutally. Jedah's eyes scanned the place and he saw Marionette fighting with Morrigan Aensland."Soul Fist!" Morrigan shouted. Marionette flew back as a green ball of flame hit her squarly in the arm. Marionette arose and backed up a bit. She revealed a string and sent it towards Morrigan, gripping her by her ankle, Marionette yanked back and Morrigan fell to the snow, and Marionette let her lay there,

And the puppet spotted Demitri, beating the shit out of her Jedah. Marionette darted to them, drawing her sword, she leapt to Demitri, the vampire saw her coming, he flipped her over his head as she reached him. Marionette landed perfectly on her feet and arose slowly. Smirking she stared into Demitri's eyes and beckoned him to her. He accepted her challenge and kicked her in the face. Marionette flew back and rolled over on the ground, the vampire forced her to her feet, there, he kicked her hard backwards once more. Marionette again arose, whipping the blood from her neck,"I see the prophecy yet hold true. The years I spent building this power was not wasted. However I regret that the winner of our match has been decided. There can only be but one victor today, and that is I."Demitri said with satisfactary towads Marionette's fighting skills. ( yeah I know from D.S the Anime!)

Marionette shook her head and leapt into the air. Incasing herself within a huge ball of string as Jedah slowly arose from the ground. His eyes widened as there was a dark glow from the ball levitating in the air. Demitri slowly backed up as there was suddenly an explosion. Marionette pushed herself from the ball. Causing the huge explosion, the wave from the pressure, in which the ball had caused destroyed soldiers near by. As for Jedah, he leapt into the air, and levitated off the ground just before the wave hit. Same with Demitri.

Marionette landed on the ground and smiled,"I may be a puppet, sir but I am not weak." She said to Demitri.Insulted, Demitri seized her and held her firmly infront of him.Jedah's eyes widened, he landed as Marionette struggled to get away from Demitri's grip."Your battle is with me, not her!" Jedah pointed out firmly.

Marionette and Jedah looked at each other. Jedah could see fear in Marionette's eyes. Demitri smirked,"Yes the fight is between you and myself."Jedah nodded as Demitri smirked and tossed Marionette to the ground. And then Jedah charged at Demitri.


	32. Jedah VS Demitri Continued

Chapter 32: Demitri V.S Jedah Continued

"Dio Cega!" Jedah shouted, sending his buzz saw towards Demitri. He flew back and hit the ground hard as Jedah leapt to him.Jedah picked Demitri up, however, Demitri kicked Jedah several times in the face.Jedah dropped him at last and backed up as his nose was beginning to bleed. Jedah felt his nose and looked at the black blood on his hand.

Then looked at Demitri.He glared at him and leapt into the air, kicking Demitri in the stomach, Demitri slid on the snow and shouted,"Blood flare!" He sent powder towards Jedah, however,when Jedah looked at the powder, they were blades. Jedah flipped to the side, the powder followed, Jedah ducked down and spread his legs .Doing the splits on the ground, bringing his head down to the snow, the blades exploded, coming in contact with another vampire. Jedah slid his legs back and while he was still on the ground, moved and grabbed Demitri by the back of his legs tripping him. Jedah smirked and straddled Demitri's legs.Drawing a buzzsaw,he held it to his neck. Demitri gripped Jedah's arm and bit hard into it, throwing Jedah from him.

Jedah rolled over on his back on the ground, gripping his arm, more blood for another wound.Jedah looked over at Demitri and saw that crimson spread on the snow around the vampire's leg. Jedah realized that he had badly wounded Demitri's leg by digging his claws into the vampire's leg. So there Demitri was, crawling on the ground.With a sword in hand.

Jedah tried to stand up, however, he had a shattered knee. So, all he could do was roll over on the ground several times. Until, he grabbed his scythe and blocked some assaults from the fool.

Demitri leapt at and pinned Jedah to the ground, Jedah lifted the middle of his scythe handle and blocked Demitri's blade. Demitri leaned closer,"You are a fool, demon."

Jedah kicked Demitri off him and attempted to arise, he placed his scythe on his back and it transformed into his wings. Jedah levitated off the ground and shouted,"Sprego!" Demitri gasped and rolled out of the way as the fire ball hit the ground by his face.Glaring ,Demitri found it in him to arise.

He lifted his hand and shouted,"Demosa Angu" Jedah's eyes widened as a huge ball of fire was thrown towards him. Knocking him out of the air. Jedah flew and his stomach hit the ground and then he slid back a bit. Jedah winced in pain as he knew that he had a few broken ribs. He sat up on his forearms and whipped the snow off the the ground.

Jedah eyes widened as he saw Demitri limping towards him.Jedah smiled and slowly arose, snapping his wings open he flew into the air, and swoupt down and lifted Demitri into the air and dropping him over the ice, Jedah flipped upside down while in the air and snapped his wings shut and closed them together, once hitting Demitri, he began to spin around, drilling Demitri deep into the frozen water, Jedah opened his eyes and flipped backwards and landed on the ground. Jedah watched as Demitri burst from the water, his hand formed a dart launcher."This is it, demon!" He shouted and while floating in mid air, aimed his dart launcher at not Jedah, but Marionette, who was running towards Jedah, she was bleeding from her arm, but no matter.

Jedah closed his eyes, expecting the worst, however his eyes snapped open and his blood ran cold, he froze as he heard Marionette scream out in pain. Jedah looked up at Demitri as a sword was lodged into his side and then his attention drew to Marionette, she dropped to her knees and fell to the snow, blood slowly ran from her stomach, as the poison dart had struck her there. And Jedah looked back at Demitri as the vampire had managed to yank the sword from his side and drop to his knees. Jedah limply crawled over to Demitri, they both glared at one another, suddenly, Demitri looked around, his men were retreating. Jedah looked at Demitri, the vampire, knew that he had no other choice, he weakly fled with his army, leaving his sword to Jedah.

Jedah made his way, weakly to Marionette, pulling her close to his body.Reaching for his wings, he broke a small piece off the tip of his razor, and used it to melt Marionette's breast plate. Throwing that aside, Jedah ripped the fabric from where the poison injected itself into her belly. Jedah ripped the dart from her flesh and sucked on the wound, sucking out the poison from her, he spit it to the snow. Marionette coughed , and her eyes flew open. Jedah smiled and held her head in his hands, happily, he leaned down and kissed her firmly on the mouth.

A Celebration that Evening. After leaving a tavern…..

The two couples( Jedah and Marionette, Lilith and Sabbath) left the tavern, some time around midnight. By then the only sound was the clomping of the horses pulling the carriage. However, the inside of the carriage was not so quiet as it was to the walking couple outside.

Inside it was very...so...so much the opposite from peaceful. As Marionette was singing drunkly and very loudly, holding a flask and chugging whatever was left, then began to sing once more,an older song her aunt use to sing to her as a child,"whenever, where ever, we're meant to be together..."She paused as Jedah, who was nearly completely drunk as Marionette, put his arm around her shoulder. Chuckling as she continued,"Luckly my breasts are small and humble, so you don't confused them with mountians. Luckly I have strong legs like my mother to run for cover when I need...HEY!"She exclaimed playfully shoving Jedah away,"You keep your hands to yourself mister!"She giggled then leapt to Sabbath sitting on his lap.

Jedah laughed, pulling her back by her waist, he said,"Oh, hands to myself, well. In the that case."He began kneading her breasts.

"Ooohhh,Jedah."She said in a sexy, sly voice.Kissing him. Then she peaked out Jedah's window, and saw that they were approaching the walking couple,"Watch this gentlemen!" she smiled and opened the door, and used her dagger to completely cut the back of the corset off, Jedah caught them as her breasts hung out."Hey! Lady!"Marionette started. The woman turned as Marionette continued,"I bet you want a pair like these huh?!" Then she laughed and shut the door as Jedah pulled her in.

Marionette straddled his lap and retreaved her top and corset.She looked at Jedah, he looked back at her,"Hello there beautiful."He said softly.

She smiled and said as she began to calm down,"Hello, there...handsome."

Sabbath laughed and sluggled Jedah in the arm, getting both his and Marionette's attention,"So I says red man, blue man, they all wind up,dead in the end!Hahahahahahahaha. Hey Jedah look at me, I'm a little Leperchaun, give me...ah...me pot'o gold...or I'll turn ye into... a puffy pink cloud.Hahahahaha."

Marionette laughed and leaned on Jedah and lifted her lips to his ear, nipping his ear, making sure that would give Jedah an erection. And sure enough, she felt it rising in his pants. "I want you, Jedah, " And then as she leaned down to kiss him, she passed right out.

Jedah sighed and held Marionette in that posistion and kissed the back of her neck. And nuzzled the side of his head on her neck.Finally settled down.


	33. Rape of Marionette

_Chapter 33: Rape of Marionette_

_Crack Crack Was the only nose heard as the ground began to shake and just like that, a frozen circle came flying from the earth and landed . A woman thrust herself from the icy tomb and arose. Slowly, Kalabrax Doma wondered towards the pyramid not far from her prison. She smirked and wondered in. It was dark and quiet, her creations that she had left behind, floating in tanks .The skinless half man with skinless wings, half man, half horse. With no skin, not minds. All but one creature was this way. One she had been saving for centuries. A creature she could use to bring down the house of Doma foreve. Insteed of blue flesh, this Jedah clone had red skin, and white hair, same looks, but not strength. Kalabrax believed this one was stronger._

_She smiled once more and walked onto a upper platform, over a huge square pit of lava .She stared at a large golden sphere, held to the wall by a string if hardened Small intestines. She soon closed her eyes," I sense you can hear me, brother."_

_And, Jedah, sat upon a large upside down cross, one leg swung over the ledge. Jedah looked up, and brushed back a strand of hair in his face ."I can" his mind spoke back to hers. His finger gently trailed along the edge of his sliver earring. As if he was trying to take it out of where he had it pierced into his ear (oooh he would look so fine with a small loop earring!_

_"Good, then listen to me, I want the Crystal and I want it now!"_

_"And I do not have it!"_

_"Stop with your lies! Or Marionette will be your loose."_

_"And I find that hard to believe."_

_"You...love that puppet? After all I have taught you about the strength of hate and the weakness of love!?"And Jedah, glared upon hearing this and cut the connection._

Jedah forced his eyes open, slowly, Jedah sat up in a chair where he had been sleeping in. It was quiet now, everyone had gone to sleep. Jedah looked over at the bed. Marionette slept so well. Jedah arose from the chair and wondered outside, and near the creek. Kneeling down, Jedah slapped water lightly over his face and sighed. He noticed a dagger laying upon the ground. And as soon as Jedah curiously claimed it, he felt a wave of darkness and hatred blaze through his body like wild fire. Deeply, he sliced into his palm, and his blood was acid and blackened, as his once evil returned to him, more stronger and deeper than it ever was.

Marionette awoke the next morning and saw a cold gaze from Jedah,"Get dressed."he commanded firnly. Walking from the tent. Marionette lifted an eyebrow and only shrugged it off. And did as told. Walking from the tent, she noticed Jedah's palm."What happened?" She asked, mounting onto her horse.

"Tis none of your concern, puppet."Jedah snapped. After the men had followed Jedah and Marionette out towards the frozen river. Approaching it, Marionette heard a faint sound. She slowly dismounted and leaned down, pressing her ear to the ground, her eyes widened as she realized that this was not gravel they marched and rode upon. She was about to scream a warning, however, Jedah tackled her from the side, holding his hand firmly over her mouth. And the ice shattered open, men sunk, just as the other demon army, against Doma, came from out of nowhere, firing at the Doma soldiers.

Marionette had yanked away from Jedah and watched the fight. And then she looked at Jedah and glared, and she drew her sword, and ran at Jedah with it. He blocked her blade with his scythe. The puppet woman flipped backwards then, when she landed, she was no longer in her warrior outfit, she was in her puppet outfit. She gripped her sword and ran at Jedah again. She leapt into the air. lifting the side of her foot, kicking him in face. Which sent him flying into a tree.

Jedah stood up. trailing finger along his lip, there was blood starting to trickle down his chin. Jedah smirked slightly. Marionette ran at him, a few inches away, she preformed a duck and roll behind him, slashing the back of his thigh. Then once more, she lifted her foot, but Jedah was ready this time. He grabbed her foot and twisted around a bit. Marionette soon lost her balance.

But, again, Marionette got right back up, she almost had a fist right into her jaw, however, she grabbed Jedah's fist. She head butted him, then she kicked him in the chest. Jedah flew back ward, landing on the ground. Jedah arose and leapt at Marionette, his talons extended Marionette flipped backwards to get a longer distance between her and Jedah. So, Jedah followed, starting off with a round house, when hitting the ground, he continued to by flipping forwards to her.

Marionette, soon found that she had flipped right to where she was up against a tree. She saw Jedah, and did a handstand, using the trunk of the tree to balance her. And two strings flew from her elbows, one twisted itself around Jedah's neck, and the other latched itself onto Jedah's ankle. Marionette yanked back, letting her balance go, she rolled over and knelt down as Jedah lost balance and fell on his back. And as for the one around his neck, slid like a snake free from his skin, back towards Marionette.

Jedah gropped the other string and yanked her forward. Marionette grabbed the trunk of the tree. Wrapping her arms around it. Jedah only smirked and severed the string. Blood oozed from the stong materal as it lead a line of blood back into Marionette's elbow joint. Jedah walked over to her and gripped her neck, lifting her into the air he hurled her like a rag doll over to the ice. Where Marionette, when she slid along it, was halted by the frozen falls. Just then she saw a spinning blade coming right at her. Marionette ducked as it hit the ice. Shattering it. Water exploded from the ice and water erupted from underneath. And Marionette was sucked under the ice. The ice soon closed over her.

Jedah looked around, there was silence as his evil abruptly lifted."You should save her you know,"Jedah turned and saw a counterpart of ...himself.

(Note: This part, is where the clone rapes Marionette, not the real Jedah, the clone)

Jedah stared at the other, and soon, Jedah ran and dove in, to save Marionette. Dragging her to the shore, Jedah lightly kissed her face as she coughed up water and slowly sat up.

The red skinned Jedah and the blue skinned Jedah began to circle eachother. Each awaiting the other's first attack. Suddenly, the clone lashed out at Jedah, gripping him by the shoulder, he lifted Jedah into the air, pumping blood faster and faster into Jedah's belly, eventually, Jedah's belly exploded and he fell to the ground. Regenerating himself quickly however.

And soon, both levitated,"Dio Cega!" Shouted Jedah. The red skinned Jedah ducked then kicked Jedah from his levitation, he landed. The red skinned Jedah saw Marionette, looked down at Jedah, and flipped upside down, drilling with his wings, into the actual Jedah.

Jedah slipped from the drilling wings as the other Jedah flipped to the up right posistion and darted towards Marionette."Make one more move, and I kill the both of you!" Marionette shouted, a sharp point of a string rested against both Jedah's necks.

"Are you insane?Marionette, it's me!" Snapped Jedah,

"No, it is a lie, Marionette he is an imposter!"The other Jedah shouted.

Marionette closed her eyes. The red skinned Jedah smirked and lifted his hand to Jedah's back, shoving him forward. Marionette's blood ran cold as she slowly opened her eyes, Jedah, her Jedah began to gurgle blood slowly from his mouth. The red skinned Jedah ripped the string away and seized her. Forcing her go with him. Into the forest. She struggled but it was no use.

And they entered an abandoned cottage. Jedah tossed her into the wall and straddled her lap." What are you doing!" Marionette screamed.

" Silence!" The red skinned Jedah snaped and struck her hard across the face, one of his ahnds going under her dress and the other forced her hands over her head. The puppet tried to struggle more, but as Jedah pulled his hands out of her dress, he pressed himself painfully upon her legs, she called out in pain, he used this time to bring out his erection…..

" You've got to be…..kidding me! Get off!" Marionette shouted hoping someone would hear her. As Jedah forced his cock painfully inside of her.


	34. Final Family battle

( Note yeah some of the dialect is a little weird but was wasted when I wrote it.)

Chapter 34: Final Family Battle

"I was told that this dark angel was dead." Kalabrax stated. Slowly, she wondered around Jedah,(real Jedah) whose wrists were tightly bound. Turning to one of her Atlantian servants she hissed,"Why was I told this lie!?"And the servant could not respond.

Jedah rolled his eyes slightly in dis respect."You mindless creations can not tell you what Lucifer should have." He said and slowly smirked. His blood stained his white collar of his black trench coat like suit."I am waiting for an answer, Kalabrax."He said in a mocking tone.

"I do not need words to be said. To know when I was betrayed!" Kalabrax screamed. Jedah could only continue to smile and wonder if she was only delaying his death or if she was just being the little bitch she always had been."Where's crystal, Jedah?!"

Sighing he answered," I do not know. Have you checked your ass lately?"

Enraged, Kalabrax abruptly slapped him across the face."If you can not tell me, then perhaps Marionette can!"

"Perhaps, but I am not promising that she does."

"Lies, Jedah! The same words you had spoken before your fall and losing of the Doma battle."

"That day was once perhaps a greater day than this. As you did not remain in my realm."

"But you battled with Lucifer in the Abyss. To sencelessly fight for the throne."

"Not shit!"Jedah exclaimed.

"There is no need to shout, Jedah. Only I need to hear you." Kalabrax said with a chuckle.

"What did you attack me with?'Jedah asked.

"That was you. You, who raped Marionette."Kalabrax said. Jedah could only smile, laugh, then cackle."You find it funny that you hurt her, the woman you love?"Kalabrax asked with confusion.

"No, you see, that thing could not be me. I would never hurt Marionette like that. Let alone rape the poor girl.So really Kalabrax, what mindless creation did you send for me this time?"Jedah asked. Still smirking.

"A clone! A creature looking and acting as your dark side. More powerful than you!"She hissed.

"Kalabrax, let me remind you please, I am the fucking Anti-Christ! Son of Simon Doma himself. The spawn of an angel, vampire, demon and incubi. I who am the one who shall destroy this realm and Makai. You can't get much darker then that. I fought with Lucifer in the Abyss forcing him to spit me back out into life"

"Lucifer has nothing to do with this ,Jedah! Aside from the fact that he betrayed me by bringing you back from the dead."Kalabrax stated. Wondering about Jedah once more.

"It was by the beautiful Lady Marionette's request that I was restored to life. Dear sister."Jedah said charmingly with another smirk about his face.

"Enough of your tedous antics, Jedah! Where is the Crystal?!"

"Even if I told you, you wound never beable to claim it, unless you go the other way in sexuality."Jedah said with a light chuckle.

"You are a sick mofo, Jedah."Kalabrax stated, catching onto his implication." You always were a clown to me. Who would have thought that you would have ever gotten laid, the way you did. I had always believed that you would have had to force a woman to your bed."

"It shows how much the incubi exists within me. But you had to make a deal with Lucifer to loose your virginity."Jedah stated.

"He made me, in exchange for your death!"She hissed." I took no pleasure in having rough sex with him on this very floor!"

Jedah's widened slightly."Whoa, I did not just hear that sick shit." He smirked then chuckled."I am not too thrilled to here when and where and how you got jiggy with it."

"At least I take no shame in saying."Kalabrax began.

"Where you got it on?"Jedah asked.

"Yes! And you and Marionette fucked where now?"Kalabrax asked.

Jedah smiled and decided that he'd kill time and stall her,"My bedroom, is where most of the rough, and sweet, insatiable sex takes place. The love was practiced between my sheets. You fucked up corner whore." Jedah said. And upon the sentance being finished, Marionette, had been drug in by the clone."Marionette, I never thought that you would get caught."Jedah said with a smirk.

"With you? Yeah I can get caught." Marionette said and looked at the red skinned Jedah," Move at least three inches!"She shouted. The red skinned Jedah smiled and gripped her wrist.

"Are you two quite finished?!"Kalabrax exclaimed.

"You stay the fuck out of this!" blue skinned Jedah snapped to her.

Marionette yanked from red skinned Jedah's grip and turned about. kicking him hard in the face, she reached for her dagger and sliced through the ropes binding her, she tossed it to Jedah."Catch!"

Jedah's eyes widened, lifting his bound wrists, the dagger sliced him free of the ropes.His hands were freed,"Dio Cega!" He shouted. Kalabrax screamed as the buzz saw flew her way. The red skinned Jedah leapt towards Jedah, shoving him back.

Black blood flowed from cyan flesh. The sharp cold blade scewered Jedah's flesh. Ands he glared at the red skinned dark angel, the pure white eyes of his clone glowed with insanity.

Marionette stood upon a platform and watched as they fought, then looked at her black crystal, that hung about her neck. "Come on Kalabrax, you think you can kill me that easily."And then she screamed with her arms outward,"You want me so bad, come and get me! I am right here, but the grave you have for me, remains

empty!"She shouted.

"I will help." Came a voice from behind here. Demitri Maximoff smiled and stood by her, willing to serve.

The clone Jedah smirked insanely and shouted,"Dio Cega!" The blade flew towards Jedah's eyes widened and he flipped to the side while in the air, landing perfectly on a lower platform. And Jedah saw his clone above him. Smirk, he leapt towards him. Jedah tried to flip backwards to levitate once more, off the lave pit below them, but the red skinned Jedah grabbed him, flying higher and higher, he smirked and dropped Jedah. Jedah rolled over , hanging just over the edge of a platform, as the other Jedah was zooming upside down, down to Jedah with his wings shut up tightly together. Jedah rolled out of the way, and Jedah got his wings stuck on impact.

Jedah smirked and flipped to another platform. The red skinned Jedah finally got himself unstuck and made his way to the other Jedah. However, his leg was tugged and caught by a tight, strong, piece of string."What the..." He asked with rage, he turned and still in mid air spotted Marionette. Her wrists held the strings firmly. She smiled and yanked back, hard. Bringing red skinned Jedah out of the air, he crashed into Marionette and Demitri witrh a hard impact. Marionette arose and smiled at her Jedah. Snapping her strings back into her body. And the red skinned Jedah reached up and tripped her. Demirti growled lowly and kicked Jedah hard in the side. Sending him over the ledge. Jedah growled and levitated in the air,"Sprego!"He shouted. A fire ball flew towards Marionette and Demitri.

It missed, as a scythe reflected it back. Jedah moved and glared at the blue skinned Jedah. Jedah ran at the other Jedah and red Jedah drew his scythe, both blades impacted one another, sparks flew feriously from the weapons.Marionette and Demitri heard the sound of man like beasts,"Atlantians!"Demitri shouted.

"What?"Marionette asked. Just as Kalabrax tackled Marionette to the ground,"You puppet bitch You should be dead!"She hissed to Marionette as a bunch of her minions attacked Demitri, he fought them off one by one.

Jedah and his clone meanwhile fought lower then the others.In mid air, they fought with claws and fists. As well as their circular blades. At one time, Jedah was forced to the ground and beaten by hands, as he, himself had used these tatics before.

Jedah managed to kick his clone into a wall, there, he disappeared around him, slicing, scerewing him with his claws and then punching him relentlessly.

Kalabrax kicked Marionette hard in the chin. Sending Marionette back a bit. Marionette smiled and lifted both elbow, sharp pointed strings darted from her elbow joints, implaling Kalabrax hard in the head and forehead. Kalabrax choaked a bit as Marionette yanked back and kicked Kalabrax hard in the nose. Removing her strings, Marionette ran at Kalabrax and kicked her once more, as the woman was tittering over the edge. Above the boiling lava. She smiled as it worked. However she wipped the grin off her face as Kalabrax soon hovered in mid air, her skinless wings slowly flapped,"Fool! You can not destroy me!" Kalabrax exclaimed.

Marionette glared and ran at Kalabrax, another string came out, she hooked onto a lever not far, swung and nearly kicked Kalabrax out of the air, when something burst from that huge spherical thing on the wall. (remember, from the last chapter?)

Demitri stopped fighting and turned around as a large, cut in half, skinless King Kong like creature hovered inches off the ground.He smiled and prepared to fight it. Kalabrax smirked and fled. Marionette looked at the creature in disbeilf."You have got to be kidding!" She exclaimed.

She joined Demitri and drew her sword. She leapt up, slicing it's hand a few times. Meanwhile, Jedah commanded his hands and soon, red skinned Jedah was hurled back up. And the clone dizzly tipped back and forth. Jedah smirked and kicked his clone off the platform, and he followed the falling demon. Slicing him through the heart, with his scythe.

He was victorious and nearly celebrated when Marionette screamed.

Marionette and Demitri meanwhile fought against this beast. It was so huge. It reached down and grabbed Marionette by her ankle. Slamming her to the ground hard. Breaking her ribs. Marionette weakly looked over to the side of her, Jedah held his scythe there, firmly."You are one ugly piece of horse shit."Jedah said, after catching sight of this.

Jedah smirked and flipped to the side, right by the ledge as the creature reached where Jedah wanted it. And he leapt into the air, kicking it down. Letting it fall into the lava pit.

"You killed my creation!"He heard, turning Jedah face his sister. He smirked. He approached her and slashed her hard in the face, Kalabrax responded by shooting a poison dart at him, catching it, Jedah crumbled it up like paper within his hands. Kalabrax glared, then twisted about in the air, kicking Jedah hard in the face. Sending him flying into the wall.

Demitri ran towards them."No!"Jedah hissed,"This is my fight, you tend to Marionette and the Atlantians. Marionette, watched for a second then let the crystal, her protector, repower her.

Meanwhile, Jedah ran at Kalabrax, who had landed on a lower platform. Kalabrax lifted her leg and fist and punched and at the same time kicked Jedah. Jedah lifted his arms however, blocking her attempts to strike him, he blocked with his leg as well and punched her in the gut. Sending her off the ledge. Jedah then slit his wrist and the blood hand grabbed Kalabrax,"Your powers have grown in strength and wit, brother."She muttered as she forced herself from the contract.

"Blood sword!"She shouted. using what was left of her energy to send a blade Jedah had thrown back. Jedah caught the on coming blade and charged, slashing her as her went. Kalabrax tried to dodge his movements. And Jedah started to equalize her speed and her moves. Catching her off, guard, he kicked her hard in the side. And Kalabrax soon went down on her own savage beatings, from her own spells.


	35. The Doma war Won

Note: I think that if Jedah had a singing voice it would sound like Marc Anthony's I love his singing voice. This song has always reminded me of Jedah and Marionette.

Jedah: Moon so bright night so fine Keep your heart here with mine Life's a dream we are dreaming  
Marionette:Race the moon catch the wind Ride the night to the end Seize the day stand up for the light  
Both:I want to spend my lifetime loving you If that is all in life I ever do  
Jedah:Heroes rise heroes fall Rise again, win it all  
Marionette:In your heart, can't you feel the glory Through our joy, through our pain

Both:We can move worlds again Take my hand, dance with me I want to spend my lifetime loving you If that is all in life I ever do I will want nothing else to see me through If I can spend my lifetime loving you

Jedah:Though we know we will never come again Where there is love,

Both:life begins Over and over again Save the night, save the day Save the love, come what may Love is worth everything we pay I want to spend my lifetime loving you If that is all in life I ever do I want to spend my lifetime loving you If that is all in life I ever do I will want nothing else to see me through If I can spend my lifetime loving you. I want to Spend my life time loving you" Marc Anthony and Tina Arena

Chapter 35: Doma's War Won

Jedah rolled over and there, laying beside him was Marionette, and the other side was Kalabrax. She slowly arose as Jedah did the same. Jedah kicked Kalabrax in the side. Kalabrax grabbed Jedah as both rolled off the side of the ledge and onto another platform. they kicked and punched each other. Marionette opened her eyes and leaned her head over the edge and watched the fight. Eyes widening, she felt the crystal's power at last.

Slowly, she got to her feet and found a broken piece of a fallen piller and tossed it onto Kalabrax's head. Getting her attention. Marionette smiled and leapt down to Jedah and Kalabrax. Marionette drew her dagger and sliced Kalabrax's neck. Kalabrax screamed out in pain! She began to feel weak. Once, and then she too stabbed Marionette in the side, she kicked Marionette back and turned to Jedah. when Marionette kicked Kalabrax in the back.

Kalabrax closed her eyes and she began to glow as her true form was about to be revealed. She grew about 6 more legs, and a long black abdomen. She had become like her mother, the Spider Queen!

Jedah and Marionette stood side by side, and only two words could erupt Jedah's mouth,"Oh, shit." And then he spoke to Marionette,"…uh….are we fucked?"

"Not yet. My plan has yet to be put into play."

"Do you have one?"Jedah asked.

"No...net yet." Jedah only sighed and reached for his scythe. And leapt into the air. Marionette's sword appeared in her hands . Marionette followed Jedah's movements. Kalabrax back up and brought out a bow with poisonus arrows. Shooting at Jedah and Marionette. Jedah flipped to the side, as Marionette ducked and roll underneath Kalabrax, attempting to lodge the sword into her stomach. But Kalabrax kicked Marionette and Marionette rolled nearly off the platform.

Jedah leapt to her back, however had been roughly bucked off. And rolled off the platform, but he levitated in mid air. And then Jedah felt that Marionette could handle Kalabrax on her own now. He had every faith in Marionette as a lover like him should.

Marionette used two strings to hook Kalabrax's two back legs. She yanked her down . However, Kalabrax used a load of energies from her abdomen, shooting out gobs and gobs of webbing. And Marionette had been hit. She flew back into the wall. And rolled over upon the ground But Kalabrax was still yanked down in the process. As the strings still held into her back legs.

Jedah floated over to the two and darted towards Kalabrax. She looked over at Jedah, she sliced herself free of the strings and readied herself, she claimed Marionette's dagger and impaled Jedah's lower abdomen in impact. Jedah dropped to his knees and fell to the floor. Jedah rolled over on his stomach and weakly looked up.

Marionette dashed towards Kalabrax, ripping the crystal from her neck, she released a string, drew her sword and at the same time charged into Kalabrax, stabbing her, as she knocked her off the ledge, as her string latched onto a platform and she hung in mid air, she used another string to shoot through the crystal and shatter the crystal as Kalabrax imploded upon hitting the lava pit.

But Marionette had a down side to it. As blood began to ooze from her womb. Weakly Jedah moved to her, and scooped her up in his arms, holding her tightly.

Outside the collasping temple, Lilith, Demitri, and Morrigan stood and awaited. Waited for Jedah and Marionette. Lilith gasped as the temple fell completely with Jedah and Marionette still inside.She took a step forward,"Jedah!"

"No!" Morrigan exclaimed. Holding her sister back." It's all over, Lilith, Jedah and Marionette saved us. Saved Makai." Lilith did not want to face it, but perhaps Morrigan was right, she dropped to the ground and began to sob.

Demitir squinted,into the dust and rubble,"Lilith look!" He shouted. Pointing at a tall figure.Jedah carried Marionette in his arms. And opon reaching those awaiting him and Marionette, Jedah gently laid Marionette down upon the ground. He dropped to his knees, two streaks of blood tears trickled down his face.Jedah closed his eyes and lowered his head,"I failed." He muttered.

"Failed?"Lilith asked.

"She's dead. Gone. She gave herself to destroy what was a family battle."Jedah murmured. And the abruptly, Marionette, who was proclaimed dead thrust herself up into a sitting posistion. Coughing up blood. Jedah opened his eyes and looked at her. Right away , he took her into his arms, holding her tightly. And did not desire to let her go. Slowly,both of them arose. Jedah smiled lightly. The wind lightly blew his hair to an fro." I thought I had lost you."Jedah said softly, stroking her face.

Marionette only smiled and they embraced eachother once more. And then they fimly kissed her lips.

Jedah looked over at Demitri,"Maximoff, are you alright?"Jedah asked. to his long time foe.

"Am I alight? Listen demon! I just came out of what was worse then the Aybss and all you can ask me if I am okay?! And let me tell you something, I'm fucking hungry."He said, drawing Morrigan to him. Purring in her ear.

Morrigan mounted on a horse with Demitri as Lilith mounted onto her donkey. Jedah and Marionette of course mounted onto Rajjik. Jedah firmly held Marionette's lower stomach from behind. And lightly kissed her neck, and blocked Atlantis from his mind completely.


	36. Epilogue

Note: I've been thinking about doing a sequel Maybe. I hope that those who read this enjoyed it.

Jedah and Marionette stood together, over a small memorial. Dedicated to Kalabrax Doma. Jedah placed his arms around Marionette's waist. he could feel a slightly bulge of where his child, grew within Marionette's protective womb.And they were now Lord and Lady Doma.

"She was crazed,"Marionette could not help but comment.

"She might have been but she was my sister." Jedah responded." And I know that no matter what, she would never have been cured of her lunacy."

"Why did she want you dead?"Marionette asked.

"She had hatred and jealously. She lost my trust and I exiled her. She wanted you dead because she feared you."

Jedah looked Marionette,"Please, would you leave me, for a moment, go wait for me in the coach, my love"Marionette nodded and did as Jedah requested. Jedah smiled and then turned back to where he stared. And he knelt down to the tomb stone"Kalabrax, you were once insparation to me. Now, you are all that I hate. Once, you said love was weak. And I once believed you. But now I see the only thing weak is madness, and hatred. Yet, you showed me that life was too precious to waste on hatred and insanity. You were far to great to have done what you did."Jedah said and arising, he turned and wondered from the grave and did not look back...

The following morning, Marionette had tears in her eyes as she stared at nothingness. Slowly, she ran a brush through her short hair. She sat infront of her mirror. Jedah walked about the room. For different reasons, claiming different objects."Mari, where the hell is my pendant?" He asked impatiently.

Reluctantly, but quietly. She responded,"Perhaps you should check right where you left it."

Jedah stopped and looked at her, and his eyes saw her hands covering something around her neck. Marionette closed her eye and turned around in her chair. Clad simply in a tight velvet very light pink medieval style dress. She softly began to sob.

Jedah looked intensely at her, he knelt down to her, taking her face in his hands, he stroked her moist cheeks. And spoke to her in a loving way as he looked into her eyes,"Why are you so sad to see me leave? I am a darkangel, a powerful creature."

"You are a fool." She whispered.

"Why do you have such little faith in my powers? Do I sadden you so to the point where there is nothing left for you to feel for me?" He whispered, the kissed her cheek, then kissed her lips. Mari pulled away." Just go and fight. I know that you will never return to me. Ozum may be more powerful then you, a simple nobleman of Ozum's court.A court you lost when you died for the realm. " She said and ripped the pendent from her neck. And placed it into Jedah's hands.

Jedah looked at Mari and then embraced her tightly."I swear that I will return to you. Alive and victorious. For you, I will. I promise."Then he kissed her forehead and arose, wearing his black trench coat like suit and black pants. Mari closed her eyes and tried her best not to cry. As Jedah traveled to the door, and she senced something,"Jedah!" She called, and an arrow shot into the bedroom from the open balcony doors

Marionette ran into Jedah's arms as there were shouting and yelling from soldiers outside the castle. Sabbath threw open the door,"Lord Jedah! Lord Ozum is here, attacking the castle!" Jedah moved Marionette and drew his scythe...


End file.
